Eyes
by Sage's Rain
Summary: Your fear must become your motivation. Wonder Woman's protégé will learn that the hardest way possible, while learning what it means to be a hero in this world.
1. Chapter 1: Q

**_A/N: My first fanfic. Enjoy, and please review. I need constructive criticism._ **

**Chapter 1: Q**

 **One week following selection day**

" **Don't be afraid of change, for it is leading you to a new beginning." -Janice Adrien**

 _Athens, Greece  
_ _Acropolis Museum  
_ _22:02 EEST  
_ _Saturday, March 15th_

Her eyes were locked into the casing ahead of her. She sauntered slowly over towards the glass artifact. Her black dress slightly dipped over her shoulder and the back of her dress was wide-open, I watched her head fixate onto the necklace protected by glass.

"Is this the most recent addition?" A slender-looking man asked the woman. They stared at a silver necklace, with a blue gemstone right in the middle. The necklace of Harmonia. "I believe it was Aphrodite—"

"And Ares as well." My presence interrupted the man's dialogue. I placed my hand on the woman's back, leading her away.

"Fancy meeting you here. I thought you were going to arrive at the same time as I was. Let me guess, Janice was keeping you occupied?" Diana asked me.

"Yeah. Mom kept fiddling around with my hair. She couldn't decide what she wanted to do with it." I replied. "Also, I couldn't find you in this crowd of people. Where are you keeping your sword? and your shield?"

"If anything happens, I will protect you. I have my sword and my shield." She reassured me. "You look handsome, for once." She forcefully linked her arms through, and onto mine.

"For once? Touché, princess."

"From now on, I want to be addressed as aunt. Or auntie D."

"Never."

I wore a slim black suit, alongside a black button-up underneath, and a black tie. This accompanied with tapered black pants, and black dress shoes.

"You look good as well. Only compliment ever." I replied. "But seriously though, when are they going to reveal the new addition?"

"In about twenty minutes." She answered. "What, you don't want to be my date anymore?"

"It's getting a little chilly in here."

"Of course." She answered, turning. We slowly ventured through the museum. We passed by the golden fleece, Apollo's bow, and Hermes' hat.

"Most of these are fakes." Diana admitted. "A lot of these relics are buried, or simply have not been found. It is important to not try and distort the natural order of things. Especially when it comes to history. We should let it play its own course."

"So what about the shield?"

"The reason so many people are here, is because it is real." She ironically spoke.

"Fair enough."

"Look, it's Queen Hippolyta." I pointed to a painting of Diana's mother alongside, two other women.

 _"_ There was Hippolyta, and there was Antiope. And her" She pointed to the final woman. "That's Phillipus, mother's advisor. They battled the forces of Heracles together alongside the rest of the Amazons, and then mother and Antiope ended up departing from each other."

"Why did they split?"

"Heracles did cruel, and vile things to all of them. Antiope wanted revenge, my mother knew that it was not to continue the bloodshed. So Antiope took the Amazons who agreed with her, up to Athens. They settled, alongside Antiope's lover, Theseus, and her adopted daughter, Pythia, despite their complaints. Their tranquility would not last long though. The witch Circe allowed Theseus' first wife Ariadne, to stab and kill Antiope, and Pythia was blamed for the death of her mother."

"Wait, why?"

"Theseus caught Pythia standing over her mother's body, and so he believed she killed her own mother, and banished him and every single Amazon. They came to form the Bana-Mighdall tribe, under Princess Pythia."

"Oh, Artemis' tribe. You know, she's scary, right? She has a ponytail that goes down to her legs. That's horrifying. She scares the life out of me." Diana unusually shorted. She placed her hand over her mouth. Her shoulders bounced back and forth.

"Wow, that was a good laugh." She took a deep breath.

"Now, can everyone gather around, for the revelation of our newest relic." A voice shot from a microphone.

"Finally. Then we get to eat." I exclaimed.

"From Achilles' honorable performance in the Trojan war, we found this beautiful shield, that belonged to him." The interpreter spoke.

He gripped the cloth, and dramatically unveiled Achilles' shield.

The shield was beautiful. A perfect circle, the shield had four layers, and the colors and designed greatly resembled that of stained glass in a church.

"The first layer, represents the earth, the sun, the sky and the moon." He began. "Followed by the people, the vineyard, the cattle, young men and women, Achilles himself, and finally the ocean. A more detailed-explanation can be read here." He stated. And followed by a translation in Greek.

"It's quite lovely." Diana whispered.

"Indeed it is." I replied.

"Please, we would ask everyone to enter the main hall, to begin dining, followed by a dance." He ordered.

"It's a lot bigger inside then out." Diana spoke.

"Seriously. And it's pretty damn big outside too." We made our way. over to the main hall. A grand hall, with very nice acoustics. It was dimly lit, a plethora of different food scents filled the air. I like to think it was beautiful.

My eyes bounced back and forth, searching for our table number.

We were on the right of the hall, mid-section. The male pianist played a rather large grand piano, and he was accompanied by a female violinist.

"Prince, D. Right here." We then headed to the food.

 _Soutzoukakia Smyrneika_ the label read. "Food is food." I scanned the description for English, and caught meatballs. I stuffed my plate with it, some rice, cumin, I felt fancy, so added in some fried octopus. Diana filled her plate as well.

The food was magnificent, and the musicians set the mood for the soirée. Diana signaled for me to come and join her for a dance.

"I'll come once I finish this." I placed my hand over my mouth.

As soon as I cleaned my plate, I stood up to search for Diana on the floor. As soon as I located her, the slow, soothing jazz music began playing. Couples flooded the stage. _Just my luck._

As I found her, someone stepped in front of her. Another man.

"Let's dance!" He asked her. They turned and met me.

"Shall we?" I asked her, holding my hand out.

"Sorry." She declined the other man, she reached out to my hand. "Do you know how to dance in this setting?" She whispered.

"Not in a classy setting like this. Mom always danced with Dad, not me." I answered.

"It's not hard. I'll guide you through it. Okay?"

"I don't know about this…" I told her.

"Don't worry. Just **let go** , and feel it. Don't think too much." She assured. "It will be just fine."

"Also, here." She placed two mints into my hand.

"My breath smells that bad?" I covered my mouth.

"You had garlic, you knew the consequences." She sneered.

"Is this what love is?" I questioned.

"You are the lead; I am the follow." She explained. She placed my right hand on the back of her right shoulder, and clasped her left hand into mine, palms facing each other and held them out diagonally into the air.

"I know you know how to follow rhythm, so it is essentially the same." We.

"Left foot forward, right foot forward. Side, then stop. Feet together." I stumbled a little bit. She caught me. "Left foot back, right foot back, side, and together.

"Perfect." Diana applauded. It wasn't too difficult.

"Now face me. Look at my feet as I direct yours. My body faced hers. "Left, right. Face." And we continued the other way. "Right, left, face."

"You are a natural. Now, we are going to turn. We always move counter-clockwise." She explained. "Again."

"Rock on your left, back on to your heel." I rocked forward on my left foot, back into my heel.

"Mimic my feet now."

Diana placed her left foot forward now. I moved my right back, and rotated. My left foot and Diana's right landed in unison. We brought our feet together perfectly. Diana's eyes sparkled. A smiled formed.

"Ready for a spin?" I nodded at my mentor.

"Face me, like you did earlier." She directed. My body faced hers, our heads both turned to the left. I brought my left foot to the side. I brought my arm up, and my right foot crossed my left, as Diana twirled, I released my right hand, and put it right back on. "I'm impressed. Janice hates dancing."

 _Acropolis Museum  
_ _01:21 EEST_

Diana held her heels in hand, and walked out.

"Did you have fun?" She asked me.

"I did." I replied.

"So did I."

The blaring alarm went off in the museum. Diana pulled the sword out of her dress, and threw her dress to the ground revealing her Wonder Woman costume.

The individual with the hood on, placed the shield on its arm. The light from the intricate designs shone.

"Get the shield!" Diana shouted. I charged forward. The individual thrusted the shield forward, striking me in the stomach. The wind was knocked straight out of me. I fell to my knees.

I struggled back up. Diana swiped at the shield with her sword. The thief hid behind her new shield. Not even a dent was made.

"Legend is true." Diana stated. The woman of wonder retreated in a backflip. I ran in again. Again, the thief thrusted forward with the shield, this time I slipped to the left, and got in-between the shield and the individual. With my palm, I placed it to the thief's collar bone, followed by an uppercut punch. The individual staggered back, I pulled the individual back towards me, and pushed the shield out of its hand, and into the air.

Without a moment to waste, Diana flew in, and snatched the shield out of the sky with her golden lasso. She then launched the shield back at the individual's body. The thief's body flew backwards. Wonder Woman placed her lasso around the thief, and pulled her up to the sky.

"Who are y-" Her body vanished into thin air.

"It was a girl." Diana stated. "She was young."

 _Sunday, March 16th  
Demeter's Forest  
09:15 EEST_

"Princess!" The cyclops shouted, his words slurred.

The cyclops was easily taller than fifteen feet. It was Takis, the cyclops commander, a little smaller than their general. He was one of the larger ones.

Takis is mine!" Diana shouted. So much for the stealthy approach.

"Well he's not mine." I told my mentor. "I'll sit back here."

Diana wasted no time. She charged the brute, as he swept his massive club slowly, hitting Diana. She crossed her arms in front of her, her bracers taking most of the impact. She sprung onto his large arm, and quickly sprinted, while drawing her sword. Diana, with both hands, thrusted her sword into Takis' eye, the one-eyed giant shouted painfully.

Diana climbed up onto the top of his head, while Takis was waved his club wildly through his visual impairment.

"Up here!" Diana yelled to the monster. She flipped off Takis' head only to pull her lasso out, and wrap it around his neck. While falling she stepped on her lasso, bringing the cyclops down as she landed softly. The lasso shone.

"Where is the smaller minotaur? The lasso of truth compels you to speak nothing but the truth." Diana questioned.

I was on higher ground. I lied down and put my hands behind my head. The sun smacked this section of the forest, the trees left an opening perfectly for the large orange ball to blind me. I blocked my eyes from the sun, and decided to close them instead. I yawned and...

My eyes slowly opened. It was still very warm, the tall trees of the forest blocked out the sun a small bit, and there wasn't a breeze. It was perfect.

"Great Hera, can you stop falling asleep in the sun?" Diana blocked my view. The sun smacked her black hair causing it to glow. Her blue eyes shone. Her metallic bracers also glistened. I groaned and blocked the gleam of her bracers with my arm. I flipped onto my stomach.

"You're the one that wanted to dance all night. I didn't sign up for that." I told her.

"Get up." She held her hand out.

"What?" I looked at her groggily. "What do you mean, 'get up'? I don't know what that means."

"You have-" The Amazon began.

"You know, I was thinking, it's my day off today. "I interrupted her. "Because two days ago, you said I could have a day off in two days, and if you look right here-" I pointed to a non-existent watch on my left arm. "It's been two days."

Diana pulled long piece of string from the back of my headband. "Fine, girl hair." Diana giggled like a kid. She pulled my hair, and I jumped up.

"How would you like it if I did that to you?" I pointed. She laughed loudly.

I pulled Diana's single long braid, as she walked away, and sent her to the ground, and I rapidly leapt up to top of the tree beside me, and hugged it. I stared at her. A grotesque look came across the princess' face. She jumped up, grabbed the back of my jacket and sent me downwards. I ate dirt.

"Challenge accepted, young warrior." I turned my head away from the dirt. Her blade met my eyes. It was a _little_ too close. "Why do you do this to me?" I asked her. The woman of wonder grabbed my arm and launched me up to my feet.

"Let us depart, we have the minotaur next." Diana ordered.

The princess led us to another forest, I saw on a branch and watched from afar. It was the minotaur. As soon as he laid eyes on Diana, he saw red and rushed her.

He swung his axe wildly, Diana swiftly side stepped him. As he turned around Diana perfectly placed two hits to his head, the creature staggered. "Who is the god of metal?" Diana asked.

"Are you asking me?" I questioned her.

"Is there anyone else that can answer this question?"

"Well, he could. The god of metal is Hephaestus, though."

"And who is his wife?" she questioned.

"The goddess of beauty, Aphrodite." I answered. "Too easy."

She flew forward and laid a barrage of punches. Her final one was an uppercut, with a force that propelled him up to the sky.

"Who is his father?" She asked.

"Zeus."

"Good, and his daughter?"

"Wait, Hephaestus has a daughter? No way. She's not a god…who is she?" I inquired.

Diana had her lasso in hand and whipped it out. The never-ending rope latched perfectly onto his body. Diana put her arm over the lasso, and forcefully sent the minotaur crashing down. She flew over to him, and drew her sword. "Are you ready to submit?" The raven-haired princess asked him.

"His daughter is a nymph, named Thalia. He also has five other children." She explained. "Come. Let us return home." Diana gracefully flipped into the air, and transitioned into flying, right towards the middle of the trees. Eight out of ten though, she could have worked on the leap.

"Can you slow down? You know I can't fly!" I yelled into the sky.

"But you can run!" She called back. "Hephaestus is waiting for us at Olympus. And so is Janice."

"Hold on!" I called out. She lowered herself to my level.

 _Mount Olympus  
_ _11:42 EEST_

"What took you so long?" Diana asked me. Her legs were crossed, and she was polishing her sword. "Were you not following me?"

"Well. Sorry we can't all fly now can we. I got lost, but found my way here." I panted.

"Nice hair. What happened to the headband?" My mother added. My hair was everywhere, obstructing my vision, and worst of all; it was wet. "First off, ask Diana about my headband. And second, I'm sweating." I carefully explained.

"Ew." She answered.

"Well then. Shall we get to it?" Diana looked over to Hephaestus.

Hephaestus was bulky man in his mortal form, he wore a welder's helmet. It honestly looked like he didn't have a face, fire kept sparking out from the slits of his helmet. He wore very large overalls, and had black hair. His hands were abnormally massive, and he was always dirty.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Mom asked.

"I think so. The staff." I replied.

"And you do not want to accidentally hurt anyone with a blade. Weak!" Diana yelled. "Foolish warrior, you should have kept the tradition of the blade."

"Agreed." My mother laughed.

"You two should not be allowed together, ever." I scolded.

"We've been together longer than you we-"

"I was ever born, this is a best friend pact that will never be broken blah blah blah, longer than decades blah blah, we know."

"Would you like to hear it again!" Diana began laughing hysterically.

"Hold on." Athena halted, putting her hand up. She walked over to Hephaestus and whispered a couple things. Hephaestus began nodding, and complying with everything the goddess was saying. "You owe me this Hephaestus."

"Give me one hour. Also, you are in possession of one of the lunar crystals from Janice, correct?" The forger questioned.

Mom tossed a small teal crystal and she handed it to the smith.

 **1 hour later.**

"I thought Hephaestus took his time, when he made important weapons." I asked Athena. "It takes him more time to gather the materials, than to actually create the weapons." She answered. "I have already provided him with all the necessary materials."

"Lift your arms outwards. Height: one hundred and ninety-eight centimeters. Wingspan: two hundred and eight centimeters. Therefore, staff height, two hundred and thirty-seven centimeters."

"Have they always been like this?" I asked the hulking god.

"They have." The god's shoulders rocked back and forth, and a distorted, scratchy voice came out from the mask. "But I will say, I have never seen a stronger pair of ladies in my life. The two of them together rival the strength of even Artemis or if they are at their very best, Athena." He shared. "Choose your battles carefully against those two. There will not be many times when you will come out victorious." The blacksmith explained.

"Here you are young warrior." Hephaestus handed me the custom weapon. "I had to make a couple more adjustments to the height.

"I present to you, the spear-staff, Dimiourgia." Athena spoke.

"Is that the new Dimiourgia? I haven't seen it in so long! It has changed. I was going to use it, then Diana persuaded me to use choose the lovely Lepida instead." She placed her hand on the hilt of her black sword.

I observed my new weapon. The spear-staff was massive. A lot taller than I was, but I liked it like that. Athena tossed it. The two faded-teal spearheads at both ends, glowed now. Dimiourgia looked matte black, and with teal lines. On both ends before the spears were faded teal half-moons. It was incredibly light, and thin; I loved that about it. Mom quickly snatched Dimiourgia out of my hand. She climbed over the gate and Diana followed her into the skies.

I observed the princess draw her sword, and give it to my mother. Mom lit the tip of the blade, and held the sword like it was a pencil. She began making careful incisions into the staff.

When they were done they threw it back to me. I carefully scanned the incisions made. On one end of the spear-staff, were gold Japanese kanji, and Chinese letters. On the other end, Greek letters. I hovered my fingers over the incisions. They were fully engraved.

"What do the Greek letters say?"

"Dimiourgia." Diana answered.

"And the kanji and letters?"

She paused. A small moment of silence loomed as my mother's gaze was focused and Diana's, and now finally met mine. Intensity and passion filled her eyes.

"The fifth."


	2. Chapter 2: Potential

I only own my original characters. Enjoy!

 _Italics in dialogue – Thoughts_

* * *

" **Free the child's potential, and you will transform him into the world."**

 _March 12th,_ _ **2005  
**_ _08:33 EEST  
_ _Athens, Greece  
_ _Athena's temple_

 **First day on Themyscira**

"Once you leave, you can never return… That's what they told me. But Themyscira is a place I will never forget."

Mom muttered a couple words, in her language. She placed her hand on a pillar, and words glowed on the pillar. In front of us was a circle—No, it was a portal. I hesitantly looked through. It looked like an island inside. We walked through it. I gripped mom's hand tightly.

 _Themyscira  
_ _08:40 GMT+3_

We were on a mountain that overlooked an incredible island. It was technology, mixed with nature. Tall trees, with scaling white buildings, monuments, statues, carvings and a large waterfall on the other end. The smell of fresh, clean, unpolluted air, and the pure ocean arose. My nose tingled at the unfamiliar scent. The wind danced through my hair. Grunts, and battle cries filled the island, alongside the clashing of metal, wood and other materials. With a glance to my left, I found a woman stood with her back facing us.

The woman was physically imposing. Her olive-skin shone, as the sunlight kissed her skin. She stood a little over six-feet, and she was not frail. A body that was powerfully built, carrying broad shoulders, with toned arms and legs. The woman had raven-black hair, tied in a long braid.

"Go tap her shoulder." My mother's voice quivered.

I placed my fingers on her shoulders. The woman turned back and looked at me. She wore a white toga, silver bracers, twin star earrings and brown, calf-length sandals.

She had a blank look on her face. My hood was covering my entire face, so I pulled it down.

The colour in her face flushed out, and her eyes began to widen slowly. Her eyes sharply looked past me, as her gaze shifted back and forth between mom and I. She grabbed the sides of my abdomen and pulled me towards her. The woman engulfed me in a bear hug. Tears gushed down her face. She hadn't faced my mother yet.

"Diana, our promise will finally come true." My mother told her. "I wanted to surprise you. This is Saru." Mom introduced me.

"The hair..." Diana ran her fingers through my hair. "These beautiful, beautiful eyes..." Diana intensely stared into my eyes, she rubbed her own. She finally stood up to face my mother. Diana's entire face trembled. The beams of the orange fireball in the sky directed themselves towards Diana's gaze; reflecting her azure tinted eyes.

"Saru, this is Diana. My best friend in the entire world."

"Bring it in." Mom leapt into Diana's arms.

"You are as lovely as ever, Janice. I cannot believe our promise will finally come true." Diana happily told my mother. "My suspicions were right; Artemis has chosen him too. The fifth."

"Quintus." The two harmonized.

"I too am excited." Mom spoke. "After Iris, I started to get worried, and I thought I was never going to birth an Adrien. I thought he was going to be a girl."

 _I'm missing something, I know it._ I observed the island one more time. Females, everywhere. My eyes searched, far, and wide for any males. None at all. _Interesting._

"Come, let's go see Artemis." We ventured down to the bottom, directly beside a house.

The large, pale woman stood a little taller than mom and Diana. A high-red ponytail draped down to her posterior. She wore a cropped, olive green shirt, that exposed her midriff, along with forest green harem pants, and short brown sandals.

"This is not real, right?" I asked my mother.

"So real."

We walked into a small cabin.

"Welcome back, Janice." She smirked. The redhead grappled mom, and lifted her up. The woman had aggressive green eyes, and a swords sheathed on her back, as well as a quiver on the other side. Slowly, her smile faded. "Is that a boy?" I jumped back. Her faded smile turned into an evil grin. She grabbed my arm, and my feet slowly left the ground. I kicked and squirmed, but her grip was extremely tight.

"Same hair, same eyes. That's an Adrien." She began snickering. "There's no way the sisters are going to allow this. Personally, I have no issues. But they do." The fiery-haired warrior explained.

"I know, but it's worth an attempt at least, no?" Mom asked.

 _Same hair, same eyes…_

* * *

 _10:32 GMT +3  
_ _The Gates of Tartarus_

We slowly walked down the massive dungeon. This dungeon was filled with massive doors, and even bigger locks. Lovely colours surrounded every door. There was a large spiraling ramp that we walked down, it had four rooms above us, which I'm guessing the guards stayed in. We finally reached a giant gate, with red, pink, and orange poles. It was quite pleasing to the eyes. I stared into it. A large flame arose from inside.

"These are the Gates of Tartarus. Or, the demon's doorway. If anything ever escapes, they have to make their way through every single guard inside, and then break through these gates, which can only be opened from our side. These gates were forged by Hephaestus as well. This is Themyscira's main priority." Mother explained.

We turned around, and walked back towards the main palace.

* * *

 _11:01 GMT+3  
_ _The Royal Palace_

An-off white room, that contained two translucent blue barriers at both sides, that replaced walls. As we walked in, I delicately placed my hand on the right barrier. My arm sank through— like water. The barrier rippled, and I quickly pulled my hand back.

"We can see the outside world from here, but the outside world cannot see us." Mom stated. "When you put your hand through, the barrier fades, and your arm is the only thing visible. But from the outside, it's an actual wall. No one enters unless they are allowed."

A woman approached us.

"I'm sorry, Janice, but we cannot accept this." The woman spoke. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes that were identical to Diana's. She was much older than Diana, and wore an free flowing, yet elegant purple robe. Her eyes darted and locked onto mine. Such experience, and wisdom her eyes carried. She had a regal aura about her. She had to be the Queen.

"Mother, please. Reconsider!" Diana begged.

"Diana we cannot just begin making exceptions for anyone, once it begins, when will it end? Sisters will start to asking for the same thing, and it will not end. In order for it not to happen, I must refuse." The woman spoke.

"For everything Janice has done for the island, this is how you treat her return? This is how you treat your strongest...your general?" Diana argued back.

"Diana...please. Janice, I am sorry. But I must ask you to leave. You are welcome, but he is not."

"Very well, my queen." Mom grabbed my arm, and we walked out.

"Years ago I promised you that the one with Amazon blood, is the one I will teach. This word I will honor." Diana muttered.

"You raise your tone on the Queen for a man once again? Is this truly OUR Princess?" One lady mocked her. Mom's hand began crushing my own.

"Mom…"

"Has man's world changed you that much, Diana?" Another questioned.

"Mom!" I yelled.

Mom let go of my hand, and slowly turned her head back. Mom's left hand and earrings began to glow. With a slight bounce in her step, she powerfully stomped the ground. A dark red-glowing crystal slowly encompassed the mocking warrior.

"Disrespect me all you want. Disrespect towards the Princess will not be tolerated. And do not even dare disrespect my son." Silence loomed over the sisters. Diana stepped in front of mom.

"We are all sisters here, let us act like it." Diana told them. She glanced over to mom, who released the woman from her confinement.

"Come, Saru." Diana called.

"Where are we going?" I asked them.

"To a place I created, on the other side of the island." Diana replied. "Whenever I needed alone time, I came here. It was my peaceful place, and it will be our home."

Mystical runes appeared at my feet, glowed and vanished.

"What was that?"

"I masked your presence. No one on Themyscira goes there anyways, but just for safety." Mom explained.

* * *

 _20:04 GMT+3  
_ _Diana's concealed home_

Her small cabin was very nice. The walls were painted a warm vanilla-yellow, and the tables, cabinets and couches were brown. Diana's home smelled like apple-spice and cinnamon candles. It was filled with relics, and souvenirs from her adventures. She had paintings, and framed photos; a very cozy home. The walls contained newspaper clippings of her time in America. I scanned it a little bit more. I reached to grab the paper, and dust flew from it. It was thin, and soft. The date read: 1938. My eyes widened. Diana is old.

"Why now, Janice?" Diana questioned. "I'm so happy, but now seems a little…un-calculated, no? Random?" Mom sat down, she took a breath, and looked around.

"Jani— "

"I am a single woman, Diana." Mom abruptly interrupted.

"You and Michael divorced? It's been almost fifteen years, Janice…"

"15 years tomorrow." Mom looked down.

"What happened?" Diana eyebrows furrowed.

"You know I'm an Archeologist, right? I'm not home very often."

"Oh, no…"

"He was having an affair with another woman."

"I'm so sorry, Janice."

"I should've known, right? Men." They looked over to me. I looked back.

"On top of that, he was not keen about Saru training. This was something Saru wanted to do, and he immediately declined the idea. Later that night I told him about the promise, and he didn't even want to hear about it. So, Saru is with me now, and unfortunately he only gets to see his father once a month. Iris and Julian get the weekly switch. I couldn't let him poison Saru with nonsense about being a regular person, in a regular world. Diana, you know this world is not regular. The boy himself has been saying he AND the world's not regular for I don't know how many years, Diana. His hair, eyes. He's not an idiot, and Michael treats him like it..." She was broken.

Mom buried her face in her hands.

"I—I forgave him Diana. Michael has a good heart… but when I found that woman, in MY bed… it hurt."

Diana wrapped her arms around my mother's neck.

"Everything's going to be all right, Janice." Diana's fingers ran through mom's hair.

"Ihavetofindanewhome,thatmaymeanmovingandIdon'tknowwho'sgoingtotakecareofSaruwhenIleaveforworkbecauseIknowi'mnotleavinghimwith—" Diana placed her hand over mom's mouth.

"Just breathe, Janice."

Mom's stress always turned into these sentences that no could understand. Simply awful.

"I will move in with the two of you, Janice." Diana stated. She crossed her arms, then placed one leg over the other.

"Diana…no…"

"I am, and I will. It is settled. My mind is made up. Don't forget I can fly, or zeta to work, anytime I please, _Tess"_

"Who's _Tess?_ " I asked.

"You are _Quintus_ , the fifth. I am _Tessera_ , the fourth." Mom replied.

"Wow, okay, _Tess."_ I grinned.

"No way. I'm still mom to you." _Mom_ released a small laugh, while she rubbed her eyes.

"Fair."

"I was born here, as Tessera Adrien." On man's world I am Janice Alphonse." Mom wrote it out for me.

"The fourth? Who is the first, and the second, a-and the third?!" I questioned.

"I will tell you later, Saru. When you are a little older."

"Older? That's so many years!"

"I haven't had any luck with men, either." Diana interjected.

"After all this time, seriously, Diana?" Mom questioned her friend.

"Seriously. I dated around, but no man can face the wrath of Diana Prince." She raised her fist.

"So modest." I answered.

"The little one is sophisticated, isn't he? Well done, Janice."

"He watches too much TV. Many sitcoms. But seriously, Diana. This gesture will be seen by the gods; I swear to you. How can I ever pay you back?" Mom asked.

"You will pay me back, by lending me your time." Diana stated. "We have a lot of training to do, and you and I have a lot of catching up to do. Ten years worth." Diana smiled.

"So what, I have two moms now?" I asked.

"Yes." A voiced that I didn't expect replied. It was Diana's. She glanced over to mom, and they broke out in laughter. "We are already bonding."

"Here, Saru." Mom handed me an outfit. "You will train in this. It will make the hot weather bearable."

"Is that your old one?" Diana asked.

"Can't believe you remembered. Saru and I were about the same height."

It was a short black tunic, with brown, shin-high gladiator sandals.

"This is really not my style. Do I have to?"

"Good Hera, he looks much like you did." Diana observed.

"Let me guess, same hair, same eyes?" I asked.

"Precisely, my child. But you…you have the eyes of Athena."

* * *

 _06:55 GMT  
_ _August 28th,_ _ **2008  
**_ _Diana's cabin, Themyscira_

 _ **8 months prior to selection day**_ _._

"You may be a decent fighter right now, but one thing you do have is potential. Now, you probably won't be stronger than me at my prime, but you can be close. I was a prodigy, already supremely skilled at martial arts due to my natural talent. Not everyone has this."

I panted. _Was she done bragging, or…_

"You signed up for this, remember? I told you we could stretch it, and it would post-pone it for a year and a half. But you said four-months," Mom reminded me.

"Yes mom, I know what I said."

"Good, you will continue to answer these questions. Also, do ST in split position. Kill two birds with one stone."

 _You have got to be kidding me._

My groin was now incredibly flexible, and accustomed to this positioning. The balance still mesmerized me. Sweat was dampening my hair, becoming cold, and the sweat was turning cold. I took a deep breath, and stretched my legs out to the two logs.

"What is your name?" My mother began

"Saru Alphon-" She jabbed me right in the ribcage with a staff.

"Focus." Mom spoke. "Bad start."

"Saru Alphonse." I hit the staff with my wrist upwards.

"What is my name?" She quickly attempted a jab downwards, I brought my hands down without looking. My hands were searching for the staff.

 _A feint?!_

The staff struck my chest with a decent force. I slowly began to fall back. Mom grabbed onto to my hand and pulled me back up.

"Don't be too quick to assume." She placed the back of her hand onto my chest. My heart was pounding. "Relax, and calm your breathing." Diana told me.

"What is my name?" Mom restarted.

"Janice Adrien." I blocked the staff with the palm of my left hand.

"Good. Tell me why you want to help Diana in her earthly plans. What motivates you?" She questioned

"To be honest, I'm just following family tradition. Someone has to and that is me." I stated, a feint was attempted, but I had both of my bases covered.

"Good. Two left." Mom encouraged

I gritted my teeth. My legs were beginning to go numb, and my mind was wandering.

"I have one request from you. By the end of this year, I want you to find me another reason as to why you want to." The staff went up to the sky, down to the ground, and finally right in the middle of my chest.

 _Gotcha._

I smashed the staff with the back of my hand upwards, and I came crashing down on it with both of my hands.

"That was three!" I informed her.

"I'm allowed to change the rules." She smirked, and we returned home. I dozed off as soon as hit the couch.

* * *

 _15:45 GMT  
Janice and Diana's secret home, Themyscira_

An intense blistering feeling forced my eyes open. My breaths shortened. It was as if someone was shoving log in between my lungs. My arms violently throbbed. My fingers shook. I looked at my arms. Some sort of sharp material was manifesting out of my arms. The pain instantly transferred to my feet, and my back. My vision began to wavered for a second. Something was attacking me.

"MOM COME HERE NOW! PLEASE!" I managed to shout.

Diana and mom turned the corner around to find me immobilized on the couch. Diana's face was blanked. She turned to mom.

I let out a violent scream. Diana put her hand over my mouth.

"Saru please. We're still on Themyscira. I know it hurts."

"I'm dying, but I'll keep my dying silent." I yelled again, but this time muffled from Diana's hand.

"His eyes, what is happening, Janice?"

"The metamorphosis is happening." Mom slapped her hands together, and her sclera turned black. Her pupils turned a pale red colour.

"Now your eyes are the same."

"His body is shutting down. This isn't good." She mumbled.

"Saru. I need you to—" She brought her hands forward.

Teal coloured crystals manifested themselves from the ground. They shot towards mom's hand. Mom battered it down with her concealed bracers.

"Don't break Saru. Tighten your body, you need to pump the crystals out of your body. They're forming in three places. Your hands, the soles of your feet, and your arms."

Crystals once again shot from the ground. They now surrounded me. Like a cave.

"Saru. Can you hear me?"

"Ye— "

"Saru? Saru!" Mother called out.

My body jerked. The crystals were getting larger, the log in my lungs felt like it was now penetrating my skin. I couldn't breathe.

I clenched my fists, and tightened my body. I began to push. The jade crystals were slowly making their way out.

The cave of crystals were retracting themselves.

"Why is the pain in my feet and back still there?" I asked my mother.

My feet throbbed. They slowly began to feel numb.

"Everything's blurry." There was two of mom, and two of Diana. Cool. Everything slowly faded.

* * *

 _22:00 GMT+3  
_ _Diana's secret hideout_

I woke up on the couch, with a blanket over my entire body. My body was drenched in sweat. I took a deep inhale. I reached to lift the blanket off my feet. A hand blocked mine.

"Not yet." Mom stated.

"Mom, I need answers, **now.** What the hell just happened to me? My arms feel very weird now. I'm just gonna lie here, and not move. So let's talk."

"Sure. Let's talk."


	3. Chapter 3 - Antecedents

Chapter 3 - Antecedents

" **A people without knowledge of their past history, origin and culture, is like a tree without roots." -Marcus Garvey**

 _August 29th, 2008_  
 _22:03-GMT_

 **8 months prior to selection day**

The nights in Themyscira were generally peaceful. You could take a nice peaceful walk along the coast at night, while there was a soft breeze; the weather wasn't too warm at night. Sometimes you could hear the grunts of dedicated warriors still training late at night, or even see some of them leap over trees, as they wiped they sweat out of their eyes. Though I never made contact with any of them, it was pretty cool to hear them tirelessly train.

Themyscira was quite large. Though it didn't take too much time to get from one side of the island to the other, Paradise Island had several other sub-islands. Each had its own purpose. There was the reformation island, where prisoners would stay, and rehabilitation happened. The farthest island was the gated island. It was properly segregated, and three warriors guarded it at all times. Through the gates, was Tartarus. Any soul, creature or anything that got out had to escape that island, and go through the entirety of Themyscira in order to leave.

Mom explained to me that crime was rare, because all women were brought up the exact same, and not to mention they have warriors like Artemis, Antiope and Diana protecting them. Once in a while there was the renegade, rogue Amazon, but she was usually taken down quickly by my mother, Artemis or Diana. Personally, I like the cyclopes, in the middle of the night you can hear them pounding on the barrier. Diana usually just throws them in the water.

To me, the nights were chilly, but Diana says they're 'warm with a little breeze.'

"Let's talk."

"Fine, let's talk. Diana, if you could." Mom pointed her attention to Diana.

"Excellent."

"The extra history you will learn later, but for now you get this. Janice's mother, Selene, or the third, was born in the Republic Democratic of Congo. At the time, known as Zaire. Selene was a very intriguing woman, unlike many, she believed in the Greek gods, and she believed in the Presence, who is above of all gods of all the other realms. Selene told my mother she felt an attraction towards the Aegean Sea. She told mother that she had visions, and dreams of this place. And one day, she left her daughter in the care of her husband, and set sail towards that area, and she stumbled across Themyscira."

"Wait, I thought you said Themyscira could not be simply 'be found...'"I told the princess, she simply smiled.

"Selene lived there for six years. You can take it from here Janice." Diana instructed.

"Anyways, mother left Themyscira to return to me, she was only gone a couple months. She then became incredibly ill. Mother had me when she was thirty years old. From the pictures I saw, she looked like young as ever. You know, black don't crack." Mom gave me a high-five, one which Diana tried to intercept with her own hand as well.

"Hey, I don't crack either. I'm Immortal!" Diana shouted. The two of them broke into laughter.

"At forty-three, she looked like she was easily one-hundred and five. She began to age very quickly. It was scary. The sickness was destroying her. Mom was a woman who strongly believed in the gods. I had no idea if they were real or not, but I trusted everything she said. She loved me very much, and she was wise. When mom had a feeling, or a hunch about something she was usually right. One day she began packing a bag, she packed it with tons of supplies. As she took me, she told my father she was going on a work trip. We left Congo, and set off."

"Let me guess, the Aegean Sea."

"Yes sir. She was so attached to that place, and I had no idea why. I hadn't known about her journey to Themyscira. She kept saying 'trust me, Janice, trust me.' We then reached a point where she couldn't go any further. Mother took a dive into the water. 'I have to see Poseidon one more time before I leave this world.' She told me. It was very weird, but it was the last time I would see her. Mother told me to have faith, and to keep sailing. She told me I'd find an island with women, and that I'd survive. To me, it was some nonsense, island with women only? Yeah, right. But here we are."

"Also, a small thing. We have an _intolerance_ to the cold."

"A what now?" I questioned.

"Look at yourself right now, then look at me, and then look at Diana and tell me you understand."

My body was wrapped in a large blanket. Diana had a t-shirt, and shorts on.

"You know what, I think I get it."

"And this was passed on to me, which was passed on to you. Sadly, we have a weakness to low- temperature surroundings, and attacks.

"It's an actual weakness? Like seriously."

"Yes, Saru. It's serious. Unless the clothing we are wearing is properly insulated, then we should be okay. " She explained.

"Why don't Julian and Iris have it? The DNA?" My older sister and brother weren't imbued with the Amazon curse clearly, it was only myself that was brought here. I'm sure my sister is welcome; it could do her some good too.

"Yes, because your father doesn't have the vulnerability in his DNA. The DNA is split fifty-fifty. She explained. "Theoretically it would have been a one in a-half chance. You were the lucky one."

"Right, _lucky."_

"Anyways, I was a prodigy. When I arrived onto Themyscira, I was twelve years old?" Mom asked Diana.

"Thirteen."

"Right. I couldn't speak a lick of English, or Themysciran. The Amazons speak hundreds of languages, I could only speak my native tongue, and French. But communication was never an issue."

"Themysciran is a nightmare to learn, just saying." I interjected.

"You have plenty more learning years ahead of you. Don't worry. But agreed." Mom replied.

"My first night here, I met Diana. She was so intrigued by me, the two of us looked completely different, and we were completely different, but she and the rest of Themyscira welcomed me like all the others sisters. An island that doesn't see anything other than you, for who **you** are. A sister. Diana and I instantly clicked. The thing that made her different, was that for one: she and I were the only children on Themyscira, and also, Diana had such a curiosity for man's world."

As my mother spoke, there was a fiery passion in her eyes. It was so compelling, and so bright. When mom was passionate about something, her eyes twinkled. I looked over to the mirror next to me.

My mother is a good-looking woman, and blessed with great skin. We shared the same dark skin, mid-level cheekbones, eyebrows, and full lips. I had my father's jawline, which began to form, but was not as defined as his yet, as well as a wide, flat nose.

As for looks, I give myself a solid six out of ten, and seven on a good day. Nothing too special when it comes to looks, but one thing that did stand out, was my hair, and eyes. When it gets long it becomes perfectly straight, as it was now. My hair is almost shoulder length, and snow-white in colour, complete opposite of the common black, thick, kinky hair. Mom has dark grey eyes, and mine are bright grey.

Mom has mid-level cheekbones, straight white hair similar to mine, which she always braided in different ways; today she sported box braids that curled that hung down to her back.

My frame is shared with her as well, she's about six feet. I stand at six feet four inches. I'm not incredibly muscular but decently toned. Mom's very toned though, with the six-pack abs like Diana.

"Diana and I began spend a lot of time together, as I learned about her, and that curiosity grew, and grew."

My mother's voice is soft and welcoming but could also be menacing and demanding within seconds. Mine was very, very deep. A lot of bass in it. I don't look menacing, so it doesn't suit me. It's a blessing and a curse.

"When Steve Trevor landed on the island, that's when Diana's curiosity peaked." My mother continued.

"When it came time to return to Steve to man's world, Queen Hippolyta held the tournament."

"Woah, a tournament? Like a mortal kombat tournament? A fight to the death?" I inquired.

"Not quite, but it was barbaric. All of those who entered are placed in the coliseum. We began the competition with _one hundred_ warriors. Diana entered the competition because she genuinely wanted to leave Themyscira, and this would be her only chance. I entered to test my abilities. Diana and I formed a pact, and so we knocked out all the warriors we needed to, until the two of us remained. Diana and I fought each other for hours, which turned out in a draw. The final competition was the bracer challenge. We were each to deflect bullets from Steve's gun. After a couple of rounds of Diana and I going back and forth, I decided to forfeit, and I took a bullet in the arm for Diana to win. There was only room for one Wonder Woman in the world, and it was Diana."

"That's love right there." I told her.

"It didn't hurt."

"But mother allowed Janice and I to both return him there, knowing we wouldn't be able to return to Themyscira." Diana spoke.

"When we reached man's world, Diana and I walked amongst unknown territory in an attempt to learn. Diana and I parted ways, as stayed with Steve in America, I wanted to broaden my knowledge, and more importantly I wanted to heighten my abilities."

"Pop quiz: There are three ways to get into Themyscira, name all three." Diana quickly called out.

"Either be a god, have a patron of Themyscira let you in, or be an Amazon." I answered confidently.

"So, how do you think my mother got in?" Mother asked.

"Who's her patron?"

"Oh come on, Quintus, her name means moon."

"Right..." I laughed, nervously scratching my head. "Artemis."

"I left to China, to continue develop my abilities. I was highly sought after because of Artemis. She hadn't blessed me with abilities or anything, but word got around that she was the reason I was able to enter Themyscira, and that she had a liking to my family. With this, I was kidnapped by Hecate, goddess of magic. Which was odd, because usually she didn't have any preferences for anybody. Nor good, nor bad."

"Hecate brought me back to her laboratory, which apparently was located in China. And there, Hecate attempted to merge my DNA with one of Artemis' domesticated monkeys. And her monkeys weren't regular monkeys either. All of Artemis' domesticated animals were special, all of their abilities were heightened. She only kept a couple, to aid her in her hunts." Mom pointed out.

"Which animals did she keep for herself?" I asked.

"A tiger, a Phoenix, a Minotaur, a monkey, a snake, and a crane." Diana listed.

"Artemis was expanding her repertoire. Some of those animals were related to Chinese culture." Mom explained.

"Artemis was hunting in China at the same time that I was there, and it was a monkey that she had just recently domesticated. Hecate took the monkey because she thought it was the animal Artemis wouldn't notice.

"Hecate has had a feud with Artemis for years, and it was her reasoning behind it. Janice was the Amazon who almost beat out Queen Hippolyta's daughter, so Hecate assumed Janice was special to Artemis, and she wanted to infuse Janice's and the monkey's combined prowess into herself." Diana added. "Turning her into a fighter. Hecate was amazing with spells, and creating them, but fighting, she was not very adept. She's not evil, and she's not good, but Hecate is selfish."

"Artemis, Athena and Diana all came to my rescue, and took down Hecate. I fell almost deathly ill, but survived due to Athena quickly grasping Hecate's knowledge of magic, and she healed me properly on Olympus. Artemis then imbued me with the abilities of the monkey, and I made sure it was passed to you too. It's why we jump really, really high, and climb, and our reflexes are extremely potent.

"I was a difficult adjustment but I made it through. Though, my trials were not completed. Athena insisted I get rewarded for the fact that I survived. So after months of work, Athena, with Diana help was able to force Hecate to imbue me with the abilities to forge a connection to the realm of the arcane arts. Our type of 'magic' if you will." She formed air quotes. "From then, our patron took over. Artemis granted me with her abilities of the moon, and it was incredibly difficult for me." She continued. "The moon opposed who I was." My mother insisted.

"I remember your training. Janice and the moon are polar opposites. It required a peace of mind, tranquility to be able to master it. The moon, is calm, serene, relaxed, and as the kids say "chill" " Diana explained.

"My element was more fire, it suited who I am. But we don't choose our abilities. Artemis, Athena and I trained and slowly I began to retain and adapt the traits of the moon, and broaden my knowledge of combat and battle through Athena. I learned the art of the moon from Artemis, and I also began to grasp the concept of the monkey.

"It took me several years to master Artemis' granted abilities. I began to get frustrated because this wasn't something I could learn easily like how I did with, honestly, everything else I've ever practiced." My mother told me.

"Later that year, Janice and I were asked to take down a man named Chang Tzu, he had taken a young girl hostage. The young girl had obtained some of Hera's possessions." Diana interjected.

"There we met the Great Ten. I stayed in China and wavered to Japan as well for seven years, to train with the Great Ten and to Japanese, and Chinese fighting styles. I also traveled to Tibet to learn about Tibetan Buddhism, Saudi Arabia to learn about Islam, and many, many other worldly cultures. Tibet, Japan and China influenced me heavily. Both culturally and in combat. Shuriken, kunai knives, swords, bo staves, chakrams. I studied ninjutsu, bojustu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, and I studied monkey movements. All this knowledge I attributed this to creating our fighting style. "She explained.

"You created our fighting style alone?" I questioned.

"You ask a lot of questions." She smiled.

"I am so entitled to all of these questions." My face scrunched up. "When you're ready. Not yet." I mocked. I ruffled my own hair like she so often did.

"Athena and I created it together. It's a mix of many, many different martial arts, wrestling and a lot of monkeying around. I wanted it to be unorthodox, and fluid like monkeys are, and I wanted it to use our strongest assets, which our legs. That's why there are so many jumps, kicks, flips, and throws. And Athena made sure that I used my sword, and your spear-staff the same way. Oh, and in our _other_ abilities as well."

"Our what now?"

"Later." Diana grinned.

"Oh, it's like that? I thought we were passed this phase." "So when was this?" And how old are you?" I asked her.

"This was nineteen-twenty, I think…When Diana and I were both about 19, we set out to—"

"You're old!" I pointed at Diana. You too!" I also pointed at my mother. Diana slapped my arm.

"We set out to America when we were about 21. Diana helped during the Second World War, I helped only when Diana needed me… It was sad." Mom's smile was wiped off of her face. The twinkle she had in her eyes faded as well.

"How come? "I asked her.

"I initially really wanted to help Diana, and Steve. They weren't the problem…" Mom rubbed her thumbs on the teacup, as she stared into it. Her pause was unusually long. "The rest of America was.

The energy in the room rose. Energy that I had felt before.

"On Themyscira, the warriors all have origins that hail from different countries and backgrounds. It's very diverse, and discrimination, it doesn't exist. Everyone is treated equally. So, when I got to America, I got segregated by most people there…Why?" Mom shouted. The energy in the room was incredibly high. Her irises turned black, and her pupils a maroon-red color. Mom's earrings began glowing the same faded color.

I was absolutely terrified.

" _Cause I'm a woman_ ** _AND_** _I'm_ _ **black**_ _."_

Anger clouded my own thoughts. Diana had nothing to say either. I looked over to her…her bright blue eyes carried anger, and compassion as she yearned for her friend— her sister.

"Qu—Saru… It hurt me, because I never knew racism. Back home, in Congo, it didn't happen, Themyscira, it didn't happen, so I was so shocked, mortified, hurt, any word you can imagine, I felt that. I cried so much. But I decided to help innocent people…because Diana asked me to." Mother's tone settled, her eyes reverted its regular hue, and her earrings stopped glowing. Mom was calm.

"These people aren't unusually strong, or quick, or have abilities like we do." My mother stared directly at me. "It's not physical damage that they do. It's mental, emotional damage. It wears you down. You get tired of it, like I did. Which is why I couldn't join the society. As much as everybody can deny it, the truth is the world couldn't handle a black hero, and another woman at that."

"But one thing Diana told me, is to never forget why you're fighting, and who you are fighting for. It's to protect the people who can't protect themselves. Anyways, afterwards I left and began my training. Then I met your father, and then we had Julian, Iris, and in ninety-eight, we had you."

"What about you, Diana?"

"I fought in the Second World War, even though they told me that I couldn't fight as a soldier. So I was a nurse by day, and Wonder Woman when needed. After I ended the war, I later joined the Justice Society for about a year, and after Steve died...My eyes opened a little to the world around me. I understood to a lesser degree of what Janice felt."

"I would help a man getting mugged, and he would shrug me off, saying 'I don't need a woman saving me, get back in the kitchen where you belong.' It was not just a one-time occurrence. This was every day. As Janice said, it wore me down. I lost my way." The princess explained.

So, I tried to return to Themyscira, but as the legend said it, I couldn't find my way back. Though, it was when I found Janice, and we fought together in China with the Great Ten, I was later able to return to Themyscira. She was my key."

"You both were alive then? You guys must be so old..."

Diana hit my arm again. The bruise was getting bigger.

"Amazons are immortal Quintus, you know this. The Amazons who leave Themyscira lose their ageless ability, aging at a normal human rate. I didn't, I don't know why." Diana answered.

"I don't know why." I mocked Diana. "I don't know either, daughter of Hippolyta, the **Queen** of the Amazons. I wonder how. You probably have some secret ability that allows you to be immortal even off the island.

Diana swung her arm back. "Is it too late to apolo-"

"I can't feel my arm." I told her.

"That's something you should have put into consideration before you opened your beak." Diana crossed her legs, crossed her arms, and smiled.

"I'm not immortal anymore though, but you and I both age slower. When you reach your peak, you'll age slower than everybody else. You'll look and feel the same for a while, as well." Mom resumed. "The Eastern lifestyle impacted me. Their beautiful music, even some of their fashion, and mostly their combat. But my roots were from Africa, which I explored with Diana as well.

"So that's why you have this old newspaper clipping." I pointed to the wall. 'WONDER WOMAN, FOUND IN AFRICA?" The headline read. The old, dusty newspaper had a desaturated and faint image, of Diana and mom turning around and looking at the camera. It was hard to make the picture out, because she and mom wore black cloaks with their hoods up. Her tiara shone, and mom's grey eyes also lit the picture.

"Exactly." Mom yawned.

"Because of that image, I thought about Janice every time I walked into this home. I still cannot believe the great Janice- the great Tessera has returned." Mom smiled.

"But When the league was formed, after almost a full century, the world needed Wonder Woman, and I felt it was ready. I gave man's world another chance, and I left Themyscira again."


	4. Chapter 4: Arcane Arts

A/N: Getting closer to the meeting of the team. Any comments, or criticism is accepted, please review! Enjoy.

* * *

" _H_ _umans carry a large double-edged sword. Curiosity. Humans are always so curious to explore, to cultivate, to innovate. Also, curious to explore evils, curious to 'see what happens.' But sometimes this curiosity blinds them. Pandora opened the box, and Eve ate the forbidden fruit. Curiosity. Thus causing them to fail to see the possible consequences of these actions…The opposing blade. –_ Athena

* * *

 **September 3** **rd** **, 2008  
** 22:14 GMT  
Themysciran home

"Bring the boy to my study on the island. Make sure to mask his presence. You are a sorcerer, no?" A voice spoke to my mother.

"Of course. "

"I will see you soon, Janice. Will Diana be coming as well?"

"I shall." Diana answered.

"Excellent."

* * *

The Study  
23:02 GMT

Diana set me down. From the outside, it was a very small, circular white dome. On the top of the dome, a large brown owl stared at us with intense, piercing eyes. We walked through the only entrance there was at the front, two white doors. The place was dark, and as soon as we stepped in, candles lit up. There were two doors. One at the end of the hall, and one to our left. Knowledge was spilling out of the room. The floor was a giant map of the world. There was a pendulum clock that swung above us. The new-book smell was instantly recognizable; there were shelves of books, that spread all over the dome on each side, and both reached the ceiling. In the corner, dozens of weapons, and armor. The armor went from ancient to present, and futuristic even, and the weapons modelled did the same. Swords, and guns, laser guns, it was interesting. At the highest point of the walls, there were different letters of different languages made the complete tour. Hieroglyphics, Japanese kanji, Greek letters, Arabic, English, and many, many more. In the top corners, were bronze owls painted. Ahead of us was the wide, closed door, without any handles.

A woman walked in from the closed door, and her presence threw me off. Wavy brown hair, which fared well with her olive complexion, they were complemented with wise, cunning, yet compelling and bright grey eyes. She wore gold sandals, and sported gold armor, her gold-plate breastplate could be seen underneath her white toga that was falling off. She had several gold markings on her cheeks and her forehead alongside gold bracelets. Her white toga was lovely, it had golden olives, with a gold trim along the ends of it. The woman carried the Aegis, the iconic gold shield, with the face of the stone-inducing gorgon, Medusa. It was the goddess of war, wisdom, and battle strategy, Athena.

"Welcome, child; lone male of Themyscira. Nice to finally meet you, I am Athena." I bowed, as she elegantly stated. She put her hand up. "I have heard much about you." she was at least thirteen feet tall. It was her immortal form. She shrunk down to a more regular size, a wave of wind hit me.

"Nice to meet you too…" I staggered. My head was not okay. I felt dizzy as well.

My thoughts were also unclear, I was lightheaded.

"Oh, right. This is the first god you've ever met. It happens." Mom casually told me. "It'll go away in a minute."

Athena placed her hand out and shook mine. She had large hands, and a powerful grip.

"His vocal cords are stretched. He's quite young to have such a voice like that." Her bright eyes scanned me. "You are not menacing enough, though. You to need gain some more muscle to match that voice." She pinched my arms.

"I thought you put a spell so that my presence was masked?" I turned to my mother.

"I'm a god."

"Fair."

Large footsteps shook the ground from the same room she came from.

A deer sped through the doors, and retreated quickly. Another woman walked in after the deer. She was pale, and she had straight blonde hair and hazel coloured eyes. Her irises were large, and her eyes, exuded youth and aggression, but experience, and passion. She was remarkably young, she looked as though she could have been my age. Her short white tunic flowed down just above her knees, with a brown hooded cloak. She paired this with brown sandals, and a quiver along with a bow attached to her back and her shoulders. She had narrow eyes and thin lips, and sported two brown leather wrist bracers. She drew her bow, and raised it to the sky. It was a perfect-crescent shaped bow; the moon. This was my other patron god, Artemis; moon.

"Adrien…Is this the fifth, Janice?" The goddess walked slowly. Her eyes were fixated on me even as she spoke to my mother. As if she stared into my soul.

"It is indeed, Artemis." Janice spoke.

"Welcome, _Quintus._ Nice to finally meet the fifth." She smirked. "I did not know the next Adrien was going to be a male." Artemis sat down on the ledge of the window, beside the bookcase. She sat with her legs crossed, and played with her bow.

"Did I not tell you? My daughter was not born with the traits." Mom replied.

"Oh, that is right. Well, it's not like we have a choice…Or do we…" Artemis paced back and forth. "You couldn't try for another girl? Maybe a trade? I could _kill_ him." She toyed with her _sharp_ arrow.

"Artemis! You will accept him, you promised." Athena spoke.

"I was kidding." She pulled on the string of her bow.

"It's time, isn't it, Athena?" Mom asked.

"Wait, wait, woah. Two questions. If I may, Ms. Athena, and Ms. Artemis." I bowed.

"Call us Athena, and Artemis." Athena spoke. "and yes, go ahead."

"I thought it was only Artemis that was our patron god-goddess." I quickly corrected myself. Artemis glared at me.

"Right, I decided that I really did like Janice's thirst for battle knowledge, and her skill was quite impressive. So I as well became your patron goddess." Athena answered my first question." Also, now other than Hecate, I have the most knowledge of the Arts, so I should be the one to help teach you about it, no?"

"That's a good point. I thought you four killed Hecate?"

"Hecate is a goddess; therefore, she is immortal. I only siphoned her knowledge. She's still alive, though."

"And finally, my last quest- "

"That's three questions. You said two." Artemis interrupted. "Ask away, though."

"The crystals. Do you know why?" I asked her.

"It is a full explanation for a different day. In short, you, and your mother are users of the arcane arts. When it is passed down in a family tree, like your case, a metamorphosis happens. Things change." She explained.

"Only the ones who survive it can inherit the abilities." Mother explained.

"People actually die?"

"They do not die. They simply cannot handle the burden, or the pain. Or they are unable to control their metamorphosis. So they decline the ability bestowed upon them." Athena replied.

"I didn't inform you about the ability to decline it. But the option is here." Mom told me.

"No, I want it."

"That's my boy." Mom tousled my hair.

"Every one's usage of the arts is different. Ours is formed around the abilities given to us by this goddess in front of us, Artemis. She gifted us with the power of the moon. Artemis, can you create something for us?"

Artemis held her hand out, millions of tiny golden crystal shards began to form in her hand, and within a second a golden bow construct manifested inside of her hand.

My mother followed. She opened her hand. The crystal shards of my mother's were red. She manifested a bright salmon coloured sword.

"Compressed crystals create light. Energy." I spoke.

" _We_ , can create many, many things. I granted you two the ability to create and generate lunar crystals, as well as compress and pressurize them." Artemis explained.

"Follow me." Athena ordered. We followed her into the tall room. The room's atmosphere shifted, the ground cycled itself out. The night sky loomed over us. The wind pushed forcefully in our direction. The hairs on my arm danced through my sweater. But the moon was large, and it slowly began to get larger. The hairs began to relax.

"But my abilities are much more extensive than yours." Artemis smirked.

"Since when does the moon radiate warmth, and this much light?" I asked. The moon shone. The targets that were laid out could now easily be seen.

"Since _forever_."

Mom held her hand out, the dark red crystal shards hummed, as they formed a kunai knife. My mother handed it to me. The construct faintly glowed in the darkness, and it was warm. I tossed it back to her. She created two more, and darted the three to three different target. Bullseye, bullseye, and the last one slightly missed.

Artemis followed. She created a lunar, golden harp. "I learned this from Apollo." She proudly exclaimed. Artemis had long, bony fingers, similar to my own. She was small, but gangly as well. She had long legs, and a short torso. The goddess of the moon placed her fingers on the strings of the harp, and strummed a couple of them. Just heavenly.

Athena grabbed her toga, and threw it onto the ground, revealing her golden armor. She placed her hands in front of her, and her helmet was summoned from her hand, followed by her spear.

"Are you ready, Janice?" She asked, putting her helmet on.

"Born ready." Mom replied. Mother slapped her hands together, as her earrings glowed, and a circle of runes appeared at her feet. A crystal shot over her, and quickly retreated back into the ground. She was battle ready. Her face was slightly covered by an Amazon-style face plate with a red star emblazoned on the forehead. Mother wore a burgundy coloured breastplate, that sported a metallic black eagle of Themyscira. Over top of that was a black jacket that was rolled up to her forearms, which exposed to silver bracers. She wore black tight pants, and maroon thigh-high shin guards. Mom's exposed feet were wrapped in white bandage. Mom also carried a sword on her back, and styled her hair into a single long braid.

"Begin!" Diana called out.

Mom's instantly drew her black sword and ran towards Athena. I was completely taken by surprise, I had no idea what was going on.

Athena launched the spear at my mother. Mom placed her right hand vertically in front of her chest. For a second mom's body appeared to have vanished, and she re-materialized in front of Athena.

"A blink, she calls it." Diana answered. Athena put her hand out, and recalled her spear, it flew back into her hand.

Mom thrusted her sword forward. Athena placed her shield in front of her, and blocked the black blade. My mother's bare foot took a step back, as a crystal spike emerged from the ground. Athena flipped back, narrowly avoiding the crystal. Mom quickly sheathed her sword, and created a construct lasso. She threw the lasso and latched it onto Athena's shield arm.

Mother pulled on the lasso, out-muscling the goddess. Mom began to breathe hard. Mom's arms glistened in sweat.

"That's my girl." Diana cheered. "You and Janice are alike." She glanced over to Artemis.

"We are alike. It's in the eyes. You, Janice and I have the eyes of determination, and willpower." Artemis replied. "Saru has Athena's eyes, down to the colour. The eyes of observation. Observe this, Saru. Athena doesn't lose." The goddess predicted. She looked back at her harp, in supreme confidence of what she'd predicted.

Mom created another lasso, now in her left hand. She grabbed onto Athena's right hand. Mom now had her locked in. Athena was dragged forward. Mom stepped into the ground once again, summoning another crystal right beneath Athena's feet. The goddess quickly jumped back. The garnet coloured crystal shot out of the ground, Athena tilted her head back, as the crystal knocked her helmet off, almost piercing her chin. Her wavy brown hair flew out of the helmet. She threw her head back, violently whipping the hair out of her face.

The goddess of battle strategy scanned the lasso. Athena quickly leapt into the sky, in a forward flip. Mom pulled back as hard as she could, but Athena landed behind her. Athena pursued the offensive, as she was now behind mom holding the lasso in a frontward position. Athena pulled the lasso down, sending mom crashing down. Before she could land, Athena darted her spear at mom. A perfect shot, as it pinned my mother's jacket to a nearby tree.

"Goddess of battle strategy." Artemis stated, now playing a rather large violin.

"One day, Janice." Athena exclaimed, her spear returned to its commander. Athena put her white-and-gold brimmed toga back on, and mom reverted to her regular clothes.

"Be patient in your training, Saru. You will learn."

"I will." I told her.

* * *

00:22 GMT  
Athena's Study

"Is the symbol ready to be placed?" Mom asked. Athena grabbed nectar, and what looked like a jar of paint. Artemis created a golden pen, while Athena mixed the nectar and the jar of paint.

"You saw that my weapon summoned to my command. I can do that because I am a god, but for you, this happens through magic. Magic can bind the individual to their weapon, through a symbol. Janice, show him your hand." The goddess of wisdom ordered.

Mom lifted her hand up. She had a black crescent moon on her right palm.

"Wow, I really never knew until I saw it out there. Eyes of observation, Athena?" I asked her.

"I covered it up, that's why." Mom giggled.

"This will light up every time you use your abilities, and when you call your weapon to you. You may have saw your mother's do the same thing." The grey-eyed goddess informed. I did notice, it got bigger, the bigger the construct.

Artemis dipped the golden pen into the nectar-paint. I held my hand out, as she carefully drew the symbol. As she finished it, the moon glowed.

"Dark green—Jade. A lovely colour." That's the colour your crystal constructs will be. The crystals will be a little darker." Athena analyzed.

"That's the colour it was when it came out of my body. Nice. What do the colours represent?" I questioned.

"The golden hue of Artemis represents her status as a god. Janice's maroon red represents her journey. Jade is unknown."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. The representation comes later. It's something you will have to discover. Saru, I have to get back to Olympus, good luck.

"Thank you for everything, Athena."

* * *

 **December 18th, 2008  
** 08:33 GMT  
Athena's Study

 **3 months before selection day**

"I would like to speak to him alone. You two may wait in here." Athena told Diana and mom.

"Come, follow me." Athena spoke. We walked to the second room as usual. The ground shifted. From a dimly lit room, to the fresh outdoors. It was an early morning, where the blazing sun pierced my eyes. I put my hands over my eyes, to block its beams. The wind was absent, and a wave of heat hit us. The collision of metal, and wood, as well as the sound of warriors' grunts could be heard.

A lady in bronze armor holding a spear darted into battle. I looked over. "Capture her!" One yelled. We were on the main island of Themyscira now, in the battle garden. Close to the crystal-clear waterfall.

"Quintus. Can you tell me why she's going to win this fight?" The goddess pointed to the opposing staff-wielding Amazon that I was watching.

"I don't think she's going to lose. I know size doesn't matter, but she's confident, her stance is powerful, and she's much larger." I argued.

The same warrior Athena mentioned took a very quick breath, and fearlessly charged the opposing amazon. She dropped her staff. The woman was much smaller in size, but used it to her advantage. As the opposing amazon thrusted her spear forward, the smaller warrior jumped onto the spear, then proceeded to grab the bigger warrior's shoulders and slam her down on her back.

"What she did, was act instinctively. She let go. That teleportation that your mother does…that's a peak level ability. One that you can only achieve when you are at your full potential. One you can only achieve when you are able to let go." She paused.

"Quintus, I know you now. And I know what you fear." Unusual heat was sent throughout my entire body. A bead of sweat dropped from my head, and my throat filled up. "If you fear forever, you can never grow. There will be a time, when you will have to simply _let go._ "

* * *

December 23rd, 2008.  
17:03 GMT  
Athena's study.

"Controlling the crystals is a physical feat. It's all about feeling the crystals beneath your feet when you're on the ground, and in the air, visualizing the crystals in the air around you; recognizing the moon's presence at all times. When you get more skilled, you begin to crystallize everything. Just like constructs are mental, the crystals are physical _and_ mental. Certain movements, and actions will trigger the crystals generation. They are special; they fit the user. Artemis brought her hands up, with her fingers facing the ground. A flat crystal wall took her feet, and she rose.

"It's like ice? They can be flat, incredible." I told her, moving back.

"Organic. These crystal are alive, Quintus. You put them to your ear, right?"

"I did."

"And what did you hear?"

"They were humming." I replied.

"They were breathing. Singing. They are better, and stronger than ice." Artemis repeated. She began creating growing thorn-like crystals. Without effort, the goddess seamlessly soared from crystal thorn-to-thorn. It was almost like they carried her higher, and higher. She floated back down. "You try. Close your eyes, and envision it."

My eyes shut, and I lifted my arms forward. _Envision the crystals, see the crystals._ Though my eyes were closed, I searched for the voided light.

"Underneath your feet. Lift it up. Let the moon guide your vision."

A feint flickering jade light caught my eye. My hands rose. I lifted a single jade crystal from the ground. Its warmth pleased my hands. When I leaned in closer, I heard a faint noise. I pressed my ear onto the crystal. They humm— they sang beautifully.

"The crystals sing the song of the moon; my song. Look, grab my arm." Artemis instructed. I put my hand on her forearm. "Close your eyes."

"Incredible…" The darkness was completely gone. It was just a giant mash-up of pure, golden light. "The light is everywhere." I opened my eyes.

"That's what happens when you master the crystals of the moon. The more and more you develop, the darkness gets eliminated." Artemis explained. We turned to my mother, Diana and Athena.

"He's much like you, wise Athena." Mom spoke. "Observant and calculated. He rarely acts on a whim, or instinctively."

"He won't be able to reach that potential unless he lets himself go." Athena replied. "We all felt the mental block when the symbol was forged."

"He has time to grow. He's still **very** young." Artemis bargained.

"Well, we're off, thank you once again, wise Athena, Artemis." Mom thanked. "Come, Quintus." She signalled. We made our back to the house.

* * *

 **February 22nd, 2009  
** 20:01 GMT  
Themysciran Home

 **1 week before selection day.**

"Diana." I spoke.

"Yesh?" Diana answered, her mouth full of food.

"Who are you choosing for the selection? It's in a week." I inquired. Diana grimaced as she swallowed, as she washed it down with fresh, from-the-garden-of-Demeter orange juice.

"I'm not too sure. This girl Mala may win the competition, so Themyscira may be in her favour. "She struck her food.

At the same time, there's this boy…" the princess smirked. "He may not be allowed on Themyscira, but he has potential that _far_ exceeds anyone girl in the competition."

"If you choose me, is that really the best decision for the island? You are a princess before anything else." I argued.

"That may be true, but this decision is not for the island. It is for the entire world, Quintus Adrien. If you hear that name at the ceremony… do not be surprised." Diana smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Selection Day

YJ FF Chapter 5-Selection Day

 ** _"Choose someone you are not only proud of, but someone who you would risk anything to keep." Queen Hippolyta to Princess Diana._**

* * *

 _ **March 1st, 2009  
** **11:00 GMT  
** **The Coliseum, Themyscira**_

The coliseum was a massive white dome, without a roof. The stands are in circular form, spiraling around the coliseum. Only the most important competitions were held here. As expected, the weather today was without flaws. It was perfect. Not a cloud in sight, and no wind.

I placed myself down on a tall tree that hung over the coliseum. There were six rows of three women each. All of the women were ready in full gleaming Amazonian battle armor. Face plates, breastplates, shin guards, sandals, silver bracers, and the weapon of their choice.

The trumpets sounded.

"Warriors, we wish you the best luck!" Queen Hippolyta shouted, to begin the competition.

I looked over, and found Diana in a semi-royal garb. She wore a purple sash over her long, more formal-flowing toga. Mom sat to her right, in her battle armour, followed by Artemis, who sported her signature ponytail, and a form-fitting green outfit, to match her jade-coloured eyes.

Diana had her eye on Venelia, a dark-haired woman, as well as another woman, Mala. Venelia was quite muscular in stature, and she stood a little smaller than average Amazon height. She used her powerful arms to win the first competition, the spear throw. Venelia carried a dangerous left-arm, Diana described it to be an arm as strong as a cannon.

The next competition was a bow and arrow accuracy competition. The gangly, tall, pale and fiery-haired Mala won this one, these girls were very confident in their abilities, taunting the crowd at every turn. The amazons who didn't compete roared from the crowds, engaging the competitors.

* * *

 _ **17:40 GMT  
** **The Coliseum, Themyscira**_

At long last, there were two remaining, the short, dark-haired lady, Venelia, and the red-haired lady, Mala. The final competition was a duel. Both women chose the traditional sword-and-shield.

The battle commenced, both ladies were completely on the offensive, going for finishing blows right at the get-go. They swung their swords viciously at each other, right away, no one playing the defensive. Mala swept her short blade with surprising quickness, and struck Venelia with her sword, knocking Venelia's sword out her hand, and sent her to the ground.

Mala quickly went for the finishing blow, as expected. Venelia blocked it with her shield, and clipped her legs, turning the tide. Mala had now grabbed Venelia's sword. She pointed it to her head. Venelia's longs legs kicked the sword out of Mala's hands, and swept her legs, but the powerful amazon used her strong core to quickly catch herself. Both amazons were left without a shield or a sword, as the weapons were out of play and could not be retrieved. Mala raced towards Venelia, giving her no time to recover. She buried a barrage of punches, and Mala blocked them with her bracers.

The dark-haired amazon carefully placed two left-legged kicks to Mala's legs and ribs; Venelia quickly shifted her body position, placing her left leg in front of her. Her torso weaved and leaned to her left side, and with full force, Venelia unleashed her renowned left hook, and completely winded her pale opponent. Mala fell to her knees, clutched her stomach, and descended slowly to the ground.

"SUBMIT." The dark-haired warrior roared, followed by the Amazon's cheering.

* * *

 _ **18:00 GMT  
** **The Coliseum, Themyscira**_

"Today marks the day Diana. Today you choose this young sister to mentor." Hippolyta explained. Wonder Woman had the option to completely change who her protégé, was as long as it was one of the sisters. If she saw potential in someone who wasn't a winner, she could choose that girl. This competition carried different rules than the one that Diana and mom won to become Wonder Woman.

"This person I've chosen is kind and brave, has a good heart. I know it's the right decision." Diana spoke.

"Your choice Diana?" Hippolyta asked.

"Quintus Adrien. _Son_ of Janice."

The island was dead silent.

But that also apparently meant that I was in the running too.

A few whispered, and some sighs. The island then roared in anger, and the Amazons were understandably upset. The role of Diana's protégé is a very prestigious and high honour for them. I warned her, though.

"Well done, Diana." Artemis sheepishly smiled. She had her hands on her hips, and laughed.

I quickly walked over to where Diana, and Hippolyta were located. The spell wore off as soon as she stated my name.

"Diana, you cannot choose a male." Hippolyta. The queen was furious. Her eyebrows opposed each other. "He is _not_ even aloud on this island."

"Mother, you know exactly how and why he's on this island. A goddess allowed his entry. There was no restriction on who I chose; this is the right decision. I trust him… he has so much potential." Diana replied.

"Diana, reconsider… **now**. This is not a strong decision for the people of Themyscira." The Queen of the Amazons scolded her child.

"No, it may not be; but this is a strong decision for the world."

"This is the second time you have went against me. Diana you know the rules. Both of you must be gone by nightfall…The both of you, as well as you, Janice, are not to return to Themyscira." Pain filled Hippolyta's eyes.

"Mother, you're going to ban— "

"Diana...please. I'm sorry, but there are rules." Hippolyta eyes couldn't bring themselves to even meet her daughter.

"As you wish, mother. We will meet again." Diana glanced back at the Queen one more time. Before their eyes could meet, Hippolyta turned and walked slowly.

Diana walked quickly in silence.

"Are you surprised?" Diana asked.

"You're crazy!" I told her, placing my hands behind my head. "I warned you, and now we're banned."

"We are in luck that the core of your training has finished." She assured me. "Janice and I expected this to happen. And this, this was your reward for all that hard work.

"You're not happy to be Wonder Boy?" She asked.

"Ew, please. Wonder Boy is an awful name. Quintus Adrien can stay." I replied.

"Come, I had Hephaestus make something for you." She gestured for me to come forward. Diana picked me up, and we flew off.

* * *

 _ **19:15 GMT  
** **Mount Olympus**_

The residence of the gods was simply…ethereal. The sun shone down on Mount Olympus, and even the ground glistened. It was a pleasant warmth. There were statues of the gods carved from marble, a large fountain of clear, pure water sprinkled directly in front of us. It smelled like lilacs, and the skies were clear-er. There were a set of stairs that went to the higher parts of Mount Olympus, and a set that went down. At both sides of where we were located, were two massive forests. Diana led the way as we walked past a gorgeous flower garden, and walked down a set of spiral stairs. to Hephaestus' forge. Diana walked ahead. I found Athena and Artemis there as well.

Behind Hephaestus there was a crowd of creatures. One stepped up. Wide feet, but incredible bone structure. A lone sash was its only piece of clothing. A strong core and cut arms carried its body. One large eye engulfed its face, with a large mouth and several sharpened teeth. A coat of dirt veiled the cyclops' body. Its hands were massive, and rough.

"Welcome, warrior." A muffled voice welcomed.

A deep inhale filled my nose with the smell of burnt metal. It was a properly-lit room. Armor cluttered every corner of the room. There were swords and axes, maces, bows and arrows, even shuriken and kunai knives, all made of different kinds of metal. Breastplates of many shapes and sizes filled the walls. The divine smiths' metal crushed each other as they worked in the background. The Cyclopes minded their own business, they worked diligently, and not to mention beautifully as well.

Hephaestus was busy working, as the legends state. He was fully covered in grease, and sweat. His hands were black. The god lifted his mask over his head, showing his two-toned face as he limped over.

"There is your uniform." Hephaestus pointed to it. A smaller cyclops was wearing it, playing with the other cyclopes.

"That is not for you! Take it off!" The blacksmith ordered.

"Sorry boss." The cyclops called back.

The uniform looked minute in the cyclops' massive hands. He handed it over to his boss. The uniform was intricately made.

"They made it just as you asked Princess." He gestured. He continued to hammer away at two tiny items.

Diana walked from the back. She swapped her white tunic. For a fitted, black, spandex tank-top, with matching spandex shorts, and she was barefooted as well.

"Are you headed to some sort of modern Olympus gym or something?" I questioned.

"Funny. I too, am getting a new outfit." She replied. "You and I must both reflect change."

Hephaestus began by handing me the jacket. The jacket was long, thin, and open. It was a grey coloured jacket along with a large white furred collar.

"I know this fur is from Artemis." I spoke. I ran my fingers through the fur. It was thick, and incredibly soft.

"From my arctic hunt. The arctic fox. I was able to recreate the fur, so I did. Warmest fur in the world, warmer than a polar bear." Artemis bragged.

On the interior of the jacket, was a light coating of the fox fur. Not to mention, it was unusually light.

"You can add more fur, or remove it. I fit this suit to your abilities." Artemis boasted.

I flipped the jacket around, and on the back were black Greek letters that were outlined in my signature dark green colour. The letters were placed vertically went down the back of the jacket. They spelled "monkey" in Greek. The sleeves of the jacket were neatly cut off, leaving a little bit of the arm, then the elbow, all the way down.

Underneath the open jacket was a black long-sleeved, shirt inside. The blacksmith handed me the shirt. The material was very flexible and lightly armoured. I stared closer into the fabric. It felt and looked like a different but lighter form of Kevlar. Right in the middle of the shirt, it had a large, dark-emerald and metallic 'WW' emblazoned across the chest, the symbol of Wonder Woman. The shirt was high-collared as well.

"That was made by my hand." It was now Athena's turn to brag. "I am the goddess of weaving, as you know. That is an upgraded form of Kevlar. It is able to absorb energy, and turn energy into heat, which in turn helps your abilities."

Hephaestus handed me the last part of it. Thick ninja-pants, I liked to call them. They were baggy, extremely flexible, and also warm.

"So I'm supposed to stay warm, yet you ask for a long open coat, that's short- sleeved?" I inquired.

"It isn't complete yet." My mother assured. "Patience."

Hephaestus left the room, and came back with what looked like a roll of black protective bandage.

He placed the roll of black bandage on the table.

"These hand and foot wraps, as ordered by Janice, are specially made and insulated to heat even your exposed toes and fingers." the god explained.

"Your list was too long." He sneered at mom.

"Agreed." I added.

"This is what you said would be nice." She attacked.

"Fair point."

"Try it on." Hephaestus signaled. I went to put everything on.

The sizing for my uniform was completely off. The jacket was a couple sizes too large, the pants were too baggy, the shirt on the inside was too large. It was a mess.

Before I could complain, the entire uniform hugged my entire body for a brief second. For a second I couldn't find a breath, but it let go. Everything now fit perfectly.

The carved-up grey jacket fell to the back of my knees, and it allowed maximum movement of my arms, which I doubted at first, but the cut-off arm sleeves pressed against my arms very well. The pants were tucked into the feet wraps, which began just below my knees, and finished at both ends of my feet, exposing my heel and toes. The arm wraps began at my biceps, and ended a little above my knuckles, exposing my fingers. I stretched out my legs, the pants were quite flexible, given its thickness. Everything felt perfect.

"How in the— "

Hephaestus placed a black headband into my hand, as well as two silver small hoop earrings. The headband had a green star emblazoned right in the center.

I tied the headband, and picked the earrings up.

"What do I do with these?" I asked him. "My ears aren't pierced."

"They are now." He pulled a small drill from his apron. He approached me.

"Is this even sanitary?" I shrieked. Diana locked her arms through mine. "Not you too, I thought you were on my side!"

It was actually a small gun, with a blade. He brought it close to my ear, and the blade pierced straight through my ears. It was a light tickle.

"Ow!"

"You have been sparring with Diana and a simple drill hurts you? Kids these days..." Hephaestus mumbled. "Now put it all on." He repeated.

Hephaestus forcefully placed the small silver-hoop earrings into the hole. My headband tucked my hair behind my ears, showing off my new jewelry.

"Pull the neck." Hephaestus ordered.

I pulled on the neck of high-collared shirt out in front of me. It stretched out. I placed it right over my nose.

"It's a mask?" I questioned. I took a couple breaths, and tried speaking. "Yep, definitely a mask." My voice was slightly muffled.

"There are also several features in the mask. I will let you discover those on your own, though.

"Absolute wizardry." I told him.

"Excellent." Hephaestus spoke from under his forager helmet.

"Okay, but what are the earrings for?" I questioned. I wasn't a huge fan of them, but they were already in. Not like I had a choice or anything.

"Diana will inform you soon enough." He mysteriously stated. A cyclops emerged from the forge. "The princess' suit is ready!"

Diana walked into the forge, and quickly came out with the top half of the uniform on, and her spandex shorts on still on.

A few smaller changes were made. Her top remained somewhat the same. They added several intricate lines, and changed the fabric, to a slightly darker red. She wore a gold band around her left bicep and her bracers now had several lines emblazoned into the metal, as well as brown bandages on her hands only. Her tiara changed from a silver to a gold colour, with a red star carved in the middle. She grabbed the second portion of her costume, which was a dark blue leather skirt, with gold outlines, and two white stars on the sides, instead of the blue underwear. She wore a gold belt, which had her 'WW' Insignia on it, and wore dark red and gold metallic thigh-high boots.

Diana adjusted her bracers. "How do I look?"

"You just had to one-up me, didn't you?" I asked her.

"I'm the princess, not you." She smirked.

* * *

 _ **20:27 GMT  
** **Hephaestus' Forge, Mount Olympus**_

I sat on the balcony of Hephaestus' chambers, it overlooked the bottom of Olympus. Nothing interesting really went on in the fields of Olympus, but it gave me some time to think.

Raven hair obstructed the corner of my eye, and she plunged right beside me. My feet hung from the balcony, and I allowed the breeze to hit me. Mom informed that I should always have my earrings on, at all times of the day, everyday.

Diana's hair was in a lengthy, low ponytail. She swapped her uniform for her traditional white toga, and gladiator sandals.

I let my hair down.

"How should I wear my hair while in uniform, Diana? I want something effective, but that looks decent."

"Two strands of hair, and a ponytail, maybe?" She replied. "How long do you want your hair to be, anyways?"

"I'm not too sure. Maybe I'll cut it."

"You'll abandon the "girl hair" nickname?"

"Funny."

The sunset forced my gaze. An exquisite blend of pink, orange, and the sun that lost its shine. It was now an orange ball on its way down. Olympus was a different story. Golden gates, pure-white cement, the gardens had grass so green that it hurt. Every monument and statue was so crisp, and properly handcrafted, it shamed our monuments. It was even far nicer than Themyscira, which was hard to believe when I heard it, but it was definitely not a lie.

"Diana, I was thinking. Why me?" I questioned. "I just want to know why you didn't just choose Mala, who won. It would have made your life easier. I'm around you enough, no?"

"Males are not allowed on our island, that is a staple rule, that I must follow, and frankly that I agree with." She began "But when they didn't welcome you on, and you were only ten years old, it upset me."

"Why? You said it yourself, it's a staple rule."

"Yes, but when I saw your white hair, those large grey eyes, you were the spitting image of your mother. When they declined you, I took that to heart; it pained me. I took it as if they had denied Janice...as if they denied _me,_ even. Quintus, you don't know what your mother has done for Themyscira. Her being a prodigy, her strength, smarts, and she was the greatest general that Themyscira has ever had. Without her, Ares' army would have reclaimed Paradise Island. We haven't even told you about that fight yet, Janice decided to leave that out." She spoke.

"On top of that, I do not think Themyscira understood what Janice meant to me. My best friend, my sister, we were inseparable. When she got married, she promised to come back with an Adrien child, and I promised to train that child like it was my own. I waited, after the first child it was fine. After the second child, I grew restless, waiting for Janice. Both of our lives got quite busy for years. Finally, when she kept her promise to return with her Adrien child, and I saw her for the first time in a very long time, I was elated, dumbfounded, not even Aphrodite herself can describe the love, and happiness I felt for her, and I how I felt for you." Diana spoke.

"I was so blinded by the fact that she had kept her promise and not forgotten me, that I fought for you, a boy, onto Themyscira. Crazy, right?" She paused, and stared away. " But I do not regret any moment of it." Diana turned around and got up.

"Everything with Athena, Artemis. It was your mother. She has an effect on people, that makes them gravitate towards her. It is not because of me that you have relationships with gods now. It's because of her." Diana walked into Hephaestus' chambers. She returned with a shield and a sword on her back, and a red velvet pillow.

"These are for you." She handed me two metal bracers. They were warm. I ran my fingers over the bracers, and encountered an emblazoned black star. I slid my fingers through them, and the star tinted into a dark emerald colour, responding to my abilities.

"No training goes unused, huh." I scanned the bracers. "I thought all my training with yours was just for nothing."

"They are not as potent as mine, but they should suffice."

"Thank you, Diana, for everything. For all of this. Seriously. If I had a heart, I would cry." Diana punched me on the arm.

"You know, that when you do that, it actually hurts? Do you do this to regular people?"

The princess simply smiled. "This is just the beginning, Saru. Now it is time for all of your training to pay off. We leave for Gotham City tomorrow. You are going to meet some of my friends."


	6. Chapter 6: Independence Day(1 & 2)

**A/N:** Very long chapter right here, I just really wanted to get these two episodes out of the way, since they're relatively introductory and basic. Sorry, and feedback wanted. Enjoy!

 **"What then is freedom? The power to live as one wishes." Marcus Tullius.**

 **March 2nd, 2009**  
 **Gotham City**  
 **08:33 EDT**

* * *

"Wally West." I shook his hand.

"Robin." I shook his as well.

Robin was a small, but toned, dark-haired boy. He looked a little younger than I was. He wore a black domino mask leaving his pupils and irises completely white. He wore a red and black short-sleeved vest, with as yellow 'R emblazoned on his left breast. He wore thick black-and-grey gloves, a yellow utility belt, black pants, black boots, complemented with a black and yellow two-toned cape, that draped over his shoulders. He was smaller in person than on TV.

Kid Flash was taller, and he was a red-headed boy, with light-green eyes, and freckles. His eyes carried exuberance, and passion. He wore a bright yellow suit with a red lightning bolt emblazoned in the middle of his chest, similar to his mentor. He wore a yellow mask that left his eyes and mouth, and hair exposed. The protégé wore red pants, accompanied by yellow boots.

We stood together. Kid Flash pulled out a chocolate bar, and began munching.

"Hey, Quintus Adrien, right?" Robin asked.

"Quintus is cool." I replied.

"I see the symbol, but the suit doesn't really scream Wonder Woman, you know?" The speedster interrupted. "No red, no gold."

"There's a massive 'W' on my chest, and a green star on my forehead; I'm pretty sure people can make the association, no?"

"I try to look at least decent fighting crime, not like a banana, you know?" I told them. Robin giggled.

"I think he looks more like a speeding taxi." Robin answered also chuckling.

"HA HA HA, so funny! How old are you?" Kid Flash asked me.

"Fourteen, turning fifteen in December." I replied. Their eyes widened.

"You're my age?!" Kid Flash shouted.

"Guess so." I answered him. "The voice, I know." Though, I don't look much older than fourteen.

"You?" I asked Robin.

"Twelve. Turning thirteen in December too." The boy wonder answered.

"November is the greatest month in the world." Kid spoke.

"It's literally the worst month." I replied. "There's nothing to look forward to, and it's cold."

"October has Halloween, and December has Christmas. So November is like the unimportant middle child." Robin added.

"It's not that cold…" Kid argued.

"Probably not in Central City. He's from Canada, Wally." The boy wonder corrected his friend.

"Especially when we have early winters."

 **July 4th, 2010**  
 **Metropolis**  
 **11:11 EDT**

* * *

Independence Day in the United States is a very big deal. But for the Justice League, and for us protégés that meant, a ton of more work, and a ton of crowd control. People got rowdy.

Though, it was a beautiful day. The aroma of barbecue filled my nose at every corner. The popped tabs on beer cans could be heard constantly, with kids and adults everywhere, screaming and laughing. Red, White and Blue, was everywhere. Flags used as capes, hats, sunglasses, everything. American's love their Independence Day, that's for sure.

"Yes, see you later, Batman." Diana flew north. We passed Madame Xanadu's theatre. An aura crept around that building. Weird woman too.

"This villain could literally be anywhere." I sulked.

"You love to fight yet you don't like to seek out the fight. You are an odd one." She reasoned.

"I think you're odd."

"Just because we are not on Themyscira, doesn't mean I won't give you a firm beat down. Don't forget who you are. We live in the same house."

"Apologies, princess." I smiled.

We made our up to the top of the science police's building, and looked throughout the city. I waited for Diana to make the orders.

"Patience, young one." Diana assured me. "I think I know."

She led us to the Chinatown Museum where he was of course.

"Icicle, how are you doing?" Diana asked him.

"I didn't come here to talk." He replied. Icicle senior was an older man. He seemed in his mid-forties or early fifties. The ice-powered man hauled wide shoulders, and a strong core. Icicle senior had blue eyes, and his hair was grey. The ice-villain had a son, Icicle junior, who apparently Green Arrow, and Speedy were after.

"Well I did. How are you?"

"Enough games, Wonder Woman, and wonder boy." He pointed his ice pistol at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not wonder b-" A beam fired out of the pistol.

I swiftly avoided it.

Quickly another beam of ice darted in my direction. It encased my foot. On the way down I smashed my foot onto another shard of ice that he sent our way.

As I my foot made contact with the ground, I summoned a flat-tipped crystal and directed it towards his chin. The force sent him to the sky.

"Wonder Woman, think fast!" I called.

She flew up, and pounded him back to the ground. I caught him, and set him down. I placed my hands onto the ground, and encased him in a crystal prison.

"Excellent, now let's go, Today's the day." I put my hands behind my head.

"Patience, young man." She smiled.

 **Washington, D.C.  
** **14:00 EDT**

* * *

We arrived third at the bay, following Batman and Robin and Aquaman and Aqualad. Green Arrow and Speedy.

"Today's the day." Batman began. He placed his arm on his protégé's shoulder, with something that seemed to resemble a smile.

Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow continued.

Headquarters to the Justice League." Aquaman finished.

"It's also a nice tourist spot." Diana added in.

"Aw man!" A voice said behind us. Flash and Kid Flash slid catching up to us. Of course the Flashes were last.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here!" Kid Flash proclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Woah, dude, your hair grew really quickly." Wally pointed out. "Last time it was just at your neck."

My hair was really thick, and it was a little bit past shoulder-length. I decided not to take Diana's advice. I fashioned my hair into a single, long warrior braid for combat.

"Wasn't it long before that?" Robin asked.

"It was long before I met you, Robin. Then I cut it; after a few months it grew to my neck. And now, here we are."

"That's not normal." The speedster pointed out.

"Puberty, I guess." I told them.

"No, that was the result of the metamorphosis." My mentor interjected. He doesn't know it, but when he got his abilities bestowed upon him, his hair's trait activated. His hair grows at an extreme rate." Diana explained.

"Learn something new about myself every day." I pointed out.

Batman turned, and the rest of us followed.

We walked down the path.

"I see flash!"  
"And flash junior."  
"His name is speedy."  
"That's Green Arrow's sidekick!"  
"Well that doesn't make sense."  
"Look it's Wonder Boy! "  
"That's the boy wonder!"  
"Well that _really_ doesn't make sense."

"Have all five sidekicks ever been at the same place at the same time-" Kid began.

"Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today." Speedy interrupted. We walked down a long red carpet. The cameras flashed left and right. Fans of all sizes cheered.

"Sorry, first time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed." Kid replied.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked.

My pace slowed a little bit, to watch the other four.

Kid walked eagerly, his head spinning left and right. He joined in a couple selfies. Robin walked forward with his arms behind his draping cape. He looked 'whelmed' Aqualad walked with his arms to his side. He looked composed, and had a calming energy. Speedy walked expectantly, his arms crossed.

We walked inside. The first thing we saw were the giant golden statues of each of the founding members of the league. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter.

"Oh, maybe that's why." Robin told us.

"That's definitely why." I added. "A little much though, no? Did they really need giant statues of themselves…"

The hall had large windows with fans taking pictures from the ceiling windows. It really allowed the light to come in, the sun was bright today.

There was a 'authorized personal entry only' door that we walked towards. Martian Manhunter and Captain Marvel walked out.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Quintus Adrien, Kid Flash. You now have unlimited access to our gym, food source and of course library." Martian Manhunter welcomed us.

We walked through the door, there were many couches, the walls were all bookcases. At the center was a giant mainframe computer.

"Make your selves at home." Flash told us. We all sat on a chair. Speedy chose to stand.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking all on the same day. We shouldn't be long." Batman informed us.

"Batman, zero-two.  
Aquaman, zero-six  
Flash, zero-four  
Wonder Woman, zero-three  
Green Arrow, zero-eight  
Martian Manhunter, zero-seven  
Red Tornado, one-seven"

"That's it? You promised us real look. Not a glorified backstage pass." Speedy interrupted.

"It's the first step. You've been granted access few others get.

"Oh really, who cares which side the glass we're on." Speedy signaled towards the tourists taking pictures from the glass roof.

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow attempted to console his protégé.

"What I need is respect. They're treating us like kids! Worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this." Speedy focused his attention towards us.

My eyes floated towards Robin's. Kid Flash's eyes led him to Aqualad's pale green eyes.

"You're kidding right. You're playing their game. Why? Today was supposed be the day. step one in becoming full-fledged members of the league." He pleaded.

"I thought step one was touring the HQ." Kid stated.

"Except the hall isn't their HQ. I bet they never told you. It's just a false front for tourists, a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporters to the real thing. An orbiting satellite called the watchtower."

"You're not helping your cause son. Stand down, or-" Aquaman told the archer placing his hand on Speedy's shoulder. Speedy aggressively pushed it off.

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son, I'm not even his. I thought I was your partner. Not anymore." He grabbed his hat, and threw it on the floor.

"Guess they're right about you four. You're not ready." He said as he stormed out.

Superman's face appeared on the large mainframe, breaking the tension.

"Superman to Justice league. There's been an explosion at Cadmus. It's on fire." He explained.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to-" Batman began.

Zatara's face overlapped Superman's, as his appeared in a smaller window next to Superman's. He wore a black tuxedo, and he sported a thick dark moustache.

"Zatara to Justice league. The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Aten to block out the sun. Requesting full league response."

"Superman?"

"It's a small fire. Local authorities are taking care of it." He relayed.

"Then Cadmus can wait. All league members rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

"Stay put." Batman warned.

"What? Why?" Robin spoke, getting ready to leave with his mentor.

"This is a league mission." Batman explained.

"You're not trained yet-" Flash began.

"Since when?" Kid Flash jumped into the conversation.

"I meant for _this_ team." The Flash.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready." Aquaman added.

"But for now; _stay put._ " Batman repeated himself.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?" Green Arrow asked Martian Manhunter.

"When we're ready? How are we supposed to become ready when the treat us like...like Sidekicks!" Kid Flash snapped. We waited around hall.

"My mentor...my king. I thought he trusted me." Aqualad finally spoke.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics They have a secret HQ... In space!" Kid Flash once again relayed.

"What else aren't they telling us?"

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin questioned.

"Because I don't think Speedy's coming back." I spoke.

"He's definitely going to. Speedy's not that crazy." Kid Flash replied.

"…What is project _Cadmus_?" Aqualad asked.

"I don't know. But I can find out." Robin smirked.

Robin hacked vigorously on the massive computer.

"Access denied."

"Wanna bet?" He sneered, the boy Wonder typed quickly.

"Woah, how-are-you doing that?" Kid Flash asked.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin smirked.

"Access granted."

"Alright, Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in DC. That's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious... Maybe we should investigate." Robin proposed.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice." Aqualad said, deviously.

"Hey, they're all about Justice." Robin agreed.

"But they said stay put." Aqualad reasoned.

"For the blocking-out-the-sun mission. Not this!"

Kid Flash ran to Robin's side.

"Wait are you going to Cadmus? 'Cause if you're going, I'm going." The speedster shouted.

Each of their eyes landed on mine.

"Did I ever say no?"

"Just like that. We're a team on a mission? " Aqualad was the last to join in.

"We didn't come for a play date." The boy wonder stated.

 **Cadmus**  
 **20:35 EDT**

* * *

There was a small explosion. The scientists fell out. Wally ran up the wall to save them and slipped, but still managed to get them down.

"So smooth." Robin joked.

"Does he always run ahead? We need a plan, we-" Aqualad began. Robin quickly vanished.

Aqualad searched for him.

"Shall we?" I asked.

Robin's creepy laugh eerily echoed throughout the area.

"I hate when he does that." I spoke.

He grapple-lined his way to the building, helping Kid Flash into the building.

"Quintus, get the ones on the roof, I have these ones here." Aqualad ordered.

I leapt up to the roof, and grabbed the scientists. They hesitated, as another explosion was set off in the Cadmus building. I dropped them off, and returned.

"Thanks Wonder Boy!" One scientist called out.

 _Wonder Boy, again?_

When I got in, Robin was typing on the computer, and Kid Flash was digging through files. The room was dark, with a few lamps turned on. There was two blue thick lines of paint in a beige coloured room. Behind us were cubicles. The blue computer screens helped illuminate the room. It smelled like paperwork, files and books.

"I appreciate the help." The Atlantean stated sarcastically.

"You handled it. Besides, we're here to investigate." Robin typed away.

Aqualad walked over to the main hallway.

"There was something in there." An elevator had just closed.

"The elevators should be locked down." Kid added.

"This is wrong." Robin typed on his holographic computer. The computer showed a 3D model of the elevator.

Silver Slip, High Speed Express Elevator.

"Up to 180 stories." I read on his computer.

"Thought so. This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building." Robin stated.

"Neither does what I saw." Kaldur said, walking towards the elevator.

"What did it look like?" I asked.

"All I saw were dark horns and red eyes. Let us keeps moving." He said, prying the elevator doors open.

"Impressive strength." I noted.

"Thank you."

We looked down, it seemed almost bottom-less.

"This is definitely not two-stories." I said.

"That's why they need an express elevator." Robin said pulling out his grapple-rope. He attached it to the roof and rode down, so did Aqualad and Kid Flash. I flipped down after them. I saw a couple numbers down the side of the walls.

"Twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven-"

"I'm at the end of my rope?" Robin stated. I was still falling.

"You need longer rope!" I fell past The ground moved closer towards me. I summoned a bridge of crystals to break my fall. I leapt back up to where they were, as Robin began hacking.

"So you weren't afraid that I could have fallen to my death?" I asked the boy wonder.

"Would Wonder Woman have fallen to her death?" He asked.

"Wonder Woman can fly. Can I fly?"

"No, but you're strong enough."

"Thank you for the confidence, Robin."

"Well then. Should have grabbed on to my rope. Bypassing security...there, go!" He ordered. Aqualad pried the doors open, we walked in.

It was a long dimly lit hallway with blue and red cubicles on each side. The atmosphere changed. It wasn't a two-floor laboratory anymore. It felt a lot more spacious.

I glanced over at Kid Flash. He was antsy. The speedster clicked his boots together, and placed his goggles over his eyes.

"Kid, wait!" Aqualad called out, but it was too late.

We caught up to him. Giant primal beasts walked in front of us. Their arms were massive, and had red markings on them. They had spikes on their shoulders, menacing red eyes, sharp canines, and large tusks. These creatures had large red markings on their rib cages, and on their front arms. The creatures carried tiny beasts on their heads with small red horns that glowed. They too had little red scars across their bodies. The larger creatures didn't even seem to notice us, but the small one stared directly into our eyes.

"No...nothing odd going on here." Aqualad stated.

We walked to another room. Large turquoise coloured pods, storing small insects that emitted electricity. Half of the pods were cracked.

"This must be how they hide this massive underground facility from the world...The real Cadmus isn't on the grid; it generates its own power! With these, things. Must be way they're bred for.

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus men created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth." Aqualad explained to us.

"This Cadmus creates life too. Let's find out why." Robin vigorously typed. I glanced over at his holographic screen.

"Genomorphs. Look at the stats on these things. Super-strength, telepathy, razor claws-these are living weapons!"

"The big ones we saw are called G-trolls—there are six different types of genomorphs. They have an army." I pointed.

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid asked.

"Wait there's more. Project KR. The files are encrypted, I-I can't-" Robin fussed.

"Don't move!" A familiar voice shouted from the other side of the hall. The bulky man wore a Yellow helmet, that covered his face, exposing his eyes and mouth, accompanied by a navy blue armoured police-like suit, and a yellow shield. It was Guardian, the resident Cadmus bodyguard.

"Wait, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Quintus Adrien?" He named and pointed.

"At least he got your name right." Robin sneered.

"I know." Kid Flash and I stated at the same time. Kid's eyes met mine. A mutual respect. A mutual struggle.

"Wait, I know you. You're Guardian. A hero." Aqualad revealed.

"I do my best." He humbly stated. He had army of genomorphs by his side. These ones were smaller in width, but they were tall. Almost Robin's height with long, reptilian-like tails.

"What are you doing here?" Kid asked.

"I'm the chief of security. You're trespassing. We can call the Justice League. Figure this out." The hero turned around and placed his fingers to his ear.

"You think the league's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid argued.

"Weapons? What have I- Uh, my head." He furiously held his head, and swung back and forth. A more malicious intent filled his eyes. The genomorphs horns glowed.

"Let's get out of here." I warned everyone.

"Take 'em down hard! No mercy!" Guardian shouted.

They ran towards us, Robin threw a smoke pellet, shot a grapple-line and escaped. I leapt over all of them.

A red light waved around, and the alarm rang. We escaped to where Robin was. He was hacking into the elevator.

We ran towards Robin, and the elevator.

"Way to be a team player, Rob." Kid Flash scolded.

"Weren't you right behind me?"

The light on the elevator switched from red to green. As we stepped in. Aqualad lagged behind. I quickly created a lasso, wrapped it around Aqualad, and pulled him into the elevator.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"You're heavy." I held my back.

"Apologies."

Robin hit the fifty-second floor. The elevator quickly flushed downwards.

"Guardian's mind was controlled by those genomorphs. Those stats you listed, the small ones have the telepathy, remember? Guardian doesn't know the truth." I explained.

"That's why he ordered to attack us!" Kid Flash agreed.

"We're headed down?" Aqualad asked.

"Dude, out is up." Kid flash explained pointing up.

"Excuse me? Project KR it's down, on sub-level fifty-two." Robin told us.

Aqualad rubbed the back of his head. "This is out of control. Perhaps...perhaps we should contact the league." He suggested.

We had already reached sub-level fifty-two, as the door opened. Robin ran out.

"We're already here." Kid Flash told Aqualad. I ran in behind Kid Flash.

It was a giant cavern. The walls were slimy, and red colour, though the walls were reinforced. Blue eggs were scattered all around the walls and the roof. There were two hall ways. My hand slowly reached to feel the walls. They were squishy, almost as if it was pulling me in. It looked and felt like an unfinished basement. The air was moist, and it almost appeared as if there were some layer of fog.

"Which way?" Kaldur inquired.

"Yeah. Bizarre looking hallway one, or bizarre looking hallway two." Robin snickered.

"Hold!" A larger, humanoid type genomorph. He had two yellow horns, and large, Bat-like ears. Piercing red eyes, and was wearing a white high-collared t-shirt, and white pants. He levitated two barrels at us. We dodged them as Robin threw a birdarang. As it was about to hit him, a barrier was formed and the birdarang dropped to the floor. We ran down the second hallway, or bizarre looking hallway number two.

I followed closely behind Wally as he ran into a female scientist walking the opposite way.

"Nice one." I called over to Kid, sarcastically.

Kid Flash put a small log-shaped barrel in between the door.

"Hurry!" He shouted to Robin and Aqualad.

Aqualad kicked the barrel. Allowing himself and Robin in. The small light on the door turned red.

"I disabled the door. We're safe." Robin insisted.

"We're trapped." Aqualad opposed.

We stood in a somber room. One lone pod stood in the middle of the room. It created light for the entire room.

Uh, guys, you'll want to see this." KF was standing at a desk, that had many buttons. He pushed a button that brought a spotlight onto the pod.

'Kr' was emblazoned on the pod.

The young man's body floated in the pod. His eyes were closed… he looked at peace. He looked identical to Superman-noticeably younger than Superman, too. And thinner also. He was wearing a tight white shirt that went to his forearms, and in the middle, the iconic red 'S' crest that he and Superman shared. He also wore matching white pants and shoes. Three genomorphs were kept above him, and on his shoulders.

"Big K, little R, the atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?" Kid remembered.

"Robin, hack." Aqualad ordered. The boy wonder did not waste a second.

"Right, right."

"Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force grown in...16 weeks! With acquired DNA from Superman!"

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash told us.

"He definitely doesn't." I spoke.

"We should have checked the other floors in this place, if only we had more time." Robin stated. He kept hacking at his computer, scanning the pod.

"Maybe there are others like him." I suggested.

"That is not our place to search." Aqualad spoke.

"Fair point. We've done enough, even finding him."

"Solar suit gives allows him to absorb yellow-sun radiation, twenty-four seven. Robin kept reading.

"And these creatures?" Aqualad asked pointing to the small genomorphs above him.

"Genomorph g-gnomes. Telepathic. Force feeding him his education, and intelligence." Robin recited.

"And we can guess what else. They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's…son." Kid Flash stated.

"Now we contact the league." Aqualad pressed his belt, Kid Flash, placed his finger to his ear, and Robin tried to reach the communication link. I pressed my 'WW' piece, but there was static.

"No signal. We're in too deep. Literally." Kid flash spoke.

All of their eyes fixed on the pod, with the clone in it.

"This is wrong." Kid Flash pleaded.

"We can't leave him like this." Robin told us.

"Set him free. Do it." Aqualad commanded.

"Are we sure about this?" I asked.

"Do it." Aqualad restated, this time more commanding.

The pod opened. The clone shot his eyes open. He flexed his hand, as his blue eyes fixated on all of us. The clone's eyebrows scrunched. I could almost feel the blood flowing through his veins. The Superboy was alive.

"Aqualad watch-" I began.

He tackled Aqualad with incredible speed, and began punching him.

"I told you guys!" I called out. He seemed deranged, and confused.

Kid Flash and Robin tried getting him off, with expected strength, he punched Kid Flash through a glass tube.

"We're on your side! I don't want to do this!" Robin shouted, setting off a toxin, as Aqualad kicked him in the chest.

Robin brought out his Taser gun and tasered him. Superboy grabbed the two lines, pulled Robin over and slammed him to the ground, followed by a bone-crushing stomp to the chest. Robin's chest sunk.

I threw Dimiourgia at the Superboy, but he turned around and caught it, he attempted to snap it with his knee, but it didn't budge. He threw it on the ground.

"Enough!" Aqualad yelled, creating a hard-water hammer knocking him into his pod.

Robin stayed on the ground.

"We are trying to help you." He lunged at Aqualad, Aqualad dodged it, throwing him, as I ran and kicked him into the wall. Aqualad avoided his hit, slithered behind him and put him in a half-Nelson. The gill tattoos on his arms lit up as he electrocuted the clone. Superboy leapt up to the roof repeatedly hitting Aqualad onto the roof of the cavern. Aqualad fell on this his head.

Superboy went for a punch, I blocked his hand, while my foot struck him in the stomach, followed by a quick roundhouse kick to the back of his head. Four loud bangs came from the door.

I quickly turned my head. As I turned back. I faintly saw the clone's fist, followed by stars.

 **Cadmus**  
 **Unknown**

* * *

You must awaken, NOW!" A voice shot through my head. I shot up, and my heart raced. I quickly caught my breath My arms and legs were detained. A honeycomb pattern obstructed my path. I looked to my left. Aqualad, followed by Robin and Kid Flash at the far end. Straight ahead Superboy coldly stared at us. Did he even blink? I'll never know.

"What? What do you want? What are you staring at? Stop staring it's creeping me out!" Kid flash shouted at the clone.

"Uh, KF try not to piss off the guy who can fry us with a look." Robin answered.

First rule Diana and mom taught me, do not get distracted in a fight, the opponent will not hesitate to strike. Of course, it happens here.

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad explained to the clone.

"Yeah, we free you, and turn on us! How's that for-" Kid started.

"Kid please, be quiet, now." Aqualad told him.

"I believe our new friend was not responsible for his actions." Aqualad assured.

"What if I—what if I wasn't?" Superboy argued. His voice didn't sound like Superman's. It was younger, and carried more anger.

"He can talk?" Kid flash blurted out.

"Yes, **he** can." Superboy replied coldly.

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically?" Aqualad continued to ask.

"Yes they taught me much. I can read, write, they taught me the names of things." He explained.

"Have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sun, or the sky?" Robin pleaded.

"Images are implanted in my mind. But no, I haven't actually seen them." Superboy looked at us, clearly disappointed.

"Do you know what you are-Who you are?" Robin asked him.

"I am the Superboy. A genomorph. A clone created from the DNA of Superman. Created to replace him should he perish... To destroy him should he turn from the light." Superboy recited.

"By the light, you mean if he were to go rogue, right? I asked him.

"Yes." He answered. It seemed like all his answers were recited from a script, that has probably been implanted in his brain.

"The light..." I thought aloud.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. But like superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus." Aqualad spoke.

"I live because of the Cadmus! It is my home!" He reasoned. Superboy looked like Superman's younger brother. Superboy's eyes carried anger, but there was also confusion. This was his first human encounter. Like the eyes of a newborn, adapting itself to the world, and to the light.

"It is not your home; this is a prison. If you let us go, we can show you the warmth, and the comfort a real home." I carefully told the clone.

"Your home is a test tube right now. We can show you the sun-" Robin began.

"I'm pretty sure it's after midnight. But we can show you the moon." Kid corrected him.

"We can show you everything you've never seen. You have never eaten solid food..." I told him.

"We can show you—introduce you, to Superman." Aqualad enticed.

"No they can't. They'll be... otherwise occupied." A voice said. It was Guardian alongside the head scientist, and the scientist that Kid Flash ran into. They each had genomorphs on their shoulders.

"Activate the cloning process." The head scientist ordered.

"Pass! The Batcave's crowded enough." Robin snickered.

"Isn't it just you and Batman?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but- "

"Put the weapon back in its pod!" The doctor interrupted.

"Rude." I told the doctor. "Just cause you're a doctor doesn't mean you can interrupt people."

"Hey how come _he_ gets to call Supey an it!" Kid blurted.

"Help us." Aqualad told him.

Guardian walked towards Superboy and put his hand in Superboy's shoulder. He shrugged it off. A genomorph jumped onto Superboy's left shoulder.

"Don't start thinking now!" The head scientist commanded.

"See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!" He ordered.

He grimaced, but the genomorphs horns glowed. He was fully controlled. He walked out.

Two robotic arms manifesting from our pods, they branched into eight little arms than emitted electricity from the tips. They shocked us.

"Aaaaaargh!" Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad yelled.

We yelled loudly. The shocks were draining us with every bolt, I felt the life being sucked out of me, but very, very slowly. I glanced over to Aqualad. He seemed to be ignoring the pain, he had his eyes closed.

Before anything else could happen the door broke off stopping all the pod activity. It was Superboy.

"What are you doing? I told you to get back in your pod."

He pushed guardian, the head scientist and the humanoid genomorph out the way.

"Don't give me orders." He commanded.

Superboy stood motionless in front of the pods. He squinted.

"So you here to help us, or fry us" Kid Flash asked.

He stared at him. "I don't seem to have heat vision, so I guess helping you is my only option." He said, appearing to reveal a small smile.

Robin jumped out of his pod.

"Ah, finally. Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long." Robin spoke out loud.

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about? The whole league will have our heads after tonight!" Kid told his best friend.

Robin went over to the control desk, and opened the pods.

"Free Aqualad. I'll get Kid mouth, and girl-hair over there. "Robin ordered.

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy jumped to Aqualad's pod and crushed his hand cuffs.

"You'll never get out of here. I'll get you back in pods by the morning!" The scientist yelled.

"That guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all." Robin stated, throwing birdarangs at what was holding our DNA that they had extracted. They exploded, releasing a fire.

"What is with you and this whelmed thing anyways?" Kid Flash replied.

"Is being whelmed a good thing?" I asked him.

"Yeah. It's being cool and calm. If you're overwhelmed, you're stressed and stuff. And underwhelmed, you're disappointed. Whelmed, is right in the middle. The sweet spot. "Robin replied.

"Then I'm always whelmed." I told him.

"I'm always whelmed." Kid Flash boasted.

"Wally is and will never be whelmed." Robin laughed.

"That's a lie!" Kid argued.

"We are still forty-two levels above ground. But if we can make the elevator. -" Aqualad began.

We saw the same giant genomorphs the were back in that hallway. They walked towards us slowly.

The eggs began to glow bright red, and began breaking off, with small genomorphs crawling towards us.

We jumped over the large ones. Superboy was punching them off.

"Superboy! We are here to escape. Not to bury ourselves" Aquaman explained.

"YOU WANT ESCAPE?" Superboy yelled. His eyes filled with this newfound rage. No, not rage. It was more like excitement, as he grabbed a giant genomorph by the legs threw him into to several other genomorphs.

"He's lost it." I whispered to Kid Flash. He giggled.

We ran to the elevators as Aqualad tore it open.

Robin grapple lined up, as Superboy grabbed Aqualad and jumped up.

Kid Flash ran, and I followed running, and used a crystal pillar to fling me up. We looked down and saw Superboy and Aqualad falling. He expected to fly, but started falling slowly. Robin used their fall to map our exit.

"Superman can fly-why can't I fly?" He questioned himself.

"You can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Kid Flash recited.

"Guys, this'll have to be our exit!" Robin ordered. The elevator was descending quickly in our direction.

We rushed into what seemed to be sub-level fifteen. The genomorphs followed close behind.

"Go left, left!" Superboy ordered. We complied.

"Right!" He later commanded. We turned right to a wall with a lone vent.

"Great directions Supey! Are you trying to get us re-podded?" Kid Flash questioned.

"No, I don't understand." He explained.

"Don't apologize, this is perfect!" Robin exclaimed.

"Into the vent. Quintus." He pointed to the vent.

I reached up, and took off the vent cover.

"I hate vents. I'm too big for this!" I pleaded.

"Stop your whining, QA it's either this or death!" Robin excitedly spoke.

They pulled me into the vent. While they all crawled on their hands and knees, I had to squirm on my stomach.

"This is the worst!" I reminded them.

"Sucks being too tall, doesn't it? I've always told you..." Robin laughed.

"Ugh, at this rate we'll never get out!" Kid flash whined.

"Shhh. Listen." Superboy told us.

There were small quick footsteps.

"Let's keep moving." I whispered.

We kept moving until we saw another vent.

"Wait." Robin told us.

He began hacking on his holographic computer.

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin bragged.

"Sweet!" Kid applauded.

"Still plenty of distance between us and out." Robin informed us.

"But I finally got room to move!" Kid flash said, putting on his goggles as he ran into a flight of stairs.

There were genomorphs ahead but he ran through all of them like a battering ram.

We followed behind.

"More behind us!" Robin informed.

Superboy broke off the rest of the stairs behind us with his feet.

As we got to the top, the lights became red, and another alarm sounded. The lights now swung violently.

The door closed quickly, Kid flash ran into face first.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." I grimaced.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad stated.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." Kid Flash replied sarcastically.

Superboy and Aqualad tried forcing the door open. I tried a couple crystal pillars, but the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Can't hack this fast enough." Robin typed vehemently at his computer.

Giant genomorphs walked behind us.

"This way!" Robin yelled, kicking open a door beside him.

We were met by Guardian and his squad of genomorphs.

The giant genomorphs blocked us off as well.

Their horns shone red, and my body forcefully fell to its knees. Like I was falling asleep.

 **Cadmus**  
 **Unknown**

* * *

I woke up and we were still in the same place. Same red lights, Superboy, and genomorphs.

"I... choose...freedom." Superboy said to what looked to be the humanoid genomorph that attacked us earlier.

"Feels like fog, lifting." Guarding stated.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond." He ordered.

"I think not." Desmond replied. He came from the elevator, holding a test tube with an aqua-coloured liquid in it.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He said, drinking the liquid.

It was a horrible sound, his bones cracked, as his back arched, and glasses fell. He fell to the ground as his shirt ripped, his body was getting larger and his voice becoming more monstrous. His skin appeared to be shedding, as a layer of skin still stayed around his head and neck. Under it was dark-blue skin, with the same red scars as the genomorphs. He had a black sclera and red irises,

"AAAAGHHH." He grimaced. He swung back and forth, clutching his head.

"Everyone back!" Guardian ordered.

He rushed in, but got swatted away with ease. Superboy also lunged at him, punching him in the face. But Desmond punched back. Superboy landed four hits to his face, when Desmond swatted him away.

Superboy lunged at the monster for a second time. Desmond caught him in mid-air, and brought the both of them through the roof.

"Okay, that's the one way to bust out through the ceiling." Robin stated, grapple-lining through the hole. Kid Flash grabbed on.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid asked.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Kaldur replied. He and I jumped up to the second floor.

The second room was a very large room that was two floors. The floors were lathered in deep-red carpet, and it was dark. It appeared to be the main entrance.

We met Desmond holding Superboy up. As Superboy broke free, but Desmond grabbed his legs and flung him at us. Aqualad caught him, falling as well.

"AAAGH!" Desmond roared at us.

We all stood side by side. When Desmond launched himself at us, we dispersed. Kid Flash slid underneath his legs, destructing him as Superboy and Aqualad punched him at the same time.

Kid Flash crouched under his legs tripping him over. Robin jumped and threw his birdarangs at him. He deflected them.

He grabbed Superboy and tackled him into a support beam, punching him. Before he could land a second one, Aqualad stopped his arm with a water whip. As Desmond pulled him in, he kicked him in the face, and created a mace.

Desmond caught the mace, sending Aqualad crashing down. He picked up Superboy and threw him to another support beam. I jumped off the ledge, and placed several kicks to his back. It didn't even dent his skin. I quickly flipped out the way, awaiting someone's attack. When he got up, Kid Flash ran towards him. He grabbed Kid Flash's arm and threw him into Aqualad who was about to hit him. They both crashed into support beams.

I got in close. Before I could land an attack, he grabbed my leg and threw me across the room into a support beam, I crashed into it and knocked it over.

He punched Aqualad through another support beam. The top of it began collapsing.

"Quintus, KF, get over here!" Robin ordered us over.

He showed Kid Flash, and I the support beam image. There were four main support beams, the other three were already severed. The smaller ones we were to get, and Desmond could knock down the last main one.

"Got it?" Robin assured.

"Got it." Kid Flash replied.

I ran to a support beam, and constructed a hammer. After a couple hits, the support beam collapsed.

"I got through mine." I told Robin, stepping back.

"Superboy, Aqualad!" Robin showed them.

"This one and that one!" He pointed to the beams on his computer.

"Come and get me, you incredible bulk!" Wally taunted. Sadly, he got punched into the wall.

Robin drew a large 'X' in the middle of the room. Kid Flash lured him into the center of the room.

Aqualad poured water onto the ground. Desmond ran towards him, when Superboy bashed his head down. Desmond fell onto his back, in the middle of the water.

"Move!" Robin called out. He set up four birdarangs to explode on each of the four support beams. The whole place collapsed. Superboy and Aqualad shielded Kid Flash and Robin, and I formed a crystal shield, to protect myself. Superboy's shirt was ripped, so was the rest of theirs. My clothes held up.

"We...did it." Aqualad panted. I looked up. The moon was full, and it was pitch black out. It had to be at midnight. We were in there for a while, and I'm not sure how long we were unconscious.

"Was there... ever any doubt?" Robin smirked, also breathing heavily.

"See, the moon!" Kid Flash pointed to the massive full moon.

"Oh, and Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?" He continued.

"And now, death."

Superman flew down, alongside Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel and Zatara. After them came Captain Atom, Hawkman, Diana, Hawkgirl and the first Green Lantern. The second Lantern brought Batman, Green Arrow, Flash, Aquaman and Black Canary.

This was the full league.

Diana moved beside Superman as he, Batman, Flash and Aquaman stood beside each other.

Superboy stepped up and showed the ripped piece of his shirt. The full 'S' symbol.

Superman's eyes widened, and then he frowned.

Superman was absolutely massive. His bone structure was incredible. I got a chance to look at him face to face, and really up close. He wasn't unnaturally tall, but he was very large man in width. The man of steel continued to stare.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman told Superman.

"He doesn't like to be called an 'it'" Kid Flash muttered.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy exclaimed. He placed the ripped portion of his shirt to where it's supposed to be placed; to form the iconic 'S'.

"Start talking." Batman ordered.

Hal, John, both Hawks, and Captain Atom both escorted Desmond out.

After Superboy explained his story, the leaguers who remained, stood by to discuss it amongst each other.

Superman, Diana and Martian Manhunter, all whispered. Every once in a while, they would all look back to examine Superboy.

"We'll figure something out something for you. Uh, the league will. For now, I have to get that blockbuster creature stored away." Superman flew off, ignoring his clone.

"Cadmus will be investigated. All fifty-two sub levels. Let's make one thing clear-" Batman began.

"You should have called!" Flash blurted out.

"End results aside, we're not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will _not_ be doing this again." Batman demanded. He was angry.

"I'm sorry, but we will." Aqualad disagreed.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies my King, but no. We did good work here tonight. What you trained us to do. Together on our own, we forged something powerful. Important." Aqualad spoke.

"Is this about your treatment at the hall? Four of you-" The flash started.

"The five of us. And it's not." Kid flash interrupted.

Robin stepped forward.

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?" He argued softly towards Batman.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way." Superboy exclaimed.

"Three days." Batman told "Until then, go home."

"Okay, maybe an aggressive approach like that isn't the best option." I whispered to Robin.

"Bats could probably take him with a glare." He whispered back. I chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7 - Welcome To Happy Harbor

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own original characters._

* * *

 **/=Text Message**

 **Full Italic text = Mental communication**

July 4th,  
Toronto, Ontario  
10:00 EST

"Diana you seriously don't allow what we did back there at Cadmus?" I questioned.

"I understand. Tensions were high with Speedy leaving, and you four must have felt similarly to him. While I may have done something similar in my younger days, I cannot tell you that it is the right thing to do. But the fact that you didn't call, radio or anything, Saru, that I am absolutely against." Diana explained.

"You know that I am responsible for your life. And it is something that I care deeply about. I know…you have powers, and in many situations you can take care of yourself, but at the very least; let me know that you are okay. You were gone for hours, and I truly was a little worried.

"A little?"

Diana walked closer to me. Her blue daggers we call eyes did not leave my presence, instead they pierced through my soul. I quickly walked in front of her. "You are Janice's child, and mine as well." She pulled me back by the braid. The amazons wrapped her arms around my head. "Please treat me like it, understood?" She dug her knuckles deep into my skull. My brain was surely dented.

"Understood." A chill went through my body. Diana knuckles were powerful. Jeez.

* * *

July 8th  
Toronto, Ontario  
12:13 EST

"So, what did he say?" I pleaded. "Did he accept?"

"He did."

"Can I join?"

"Since it is under Batman's discretion, yes. He trusts you, so I shall repay him this favour, and trust him. But first, we must ask Janice. She does get the final say." Diana replied.

We ventured to the living room, where my mother was, having her morning tea.

"Janice, the Justice League are assembling a small team for the so-called sidekicks-"

"Not sidekicks. Young protégés." I corrected.

"Their team will be run by Batman, and I will check on them regularly. Are you okay with Quintus being on the team?" She asked my mother. My mother sipped her steaming tea.

"As long as he's safe I'm okay." My mother accepted. "We were once in your situation; how could I say no?"

"He'll be fine. Athena is protecting him, and so am I. This is my son too, Janice. She alluded.

"All right, get on out of here. You'll be late."

"Thank you, mom. Love you!" I told her.

We left my house, and walked to the nearest zeta tube. We teleported in front a massive mountain. "Is this the right destination?"

"Yes, it is."

* * *

July 8th  
Mount Justice.  
13:01 GMT

Happy Harbour is located on the edge of Rhode Island. A calm spot. The weather was similar to Toronto's; warm summers and snowy winters.

Aqualad stood beside Superboy, Superboy beside Robin, Robin beside Kid Flash, and myself beside Kid Flash. Flash stood beside me to my right.

Aqualad wore a cyan and black track jacket that covered his gills, along with black pants and sandals.

Robin wore a black jacket over his green hoodie, with black jeans and shoes. He also had his dark sunglasses on.

Superboy wore a black t-shirt with the 'S' crest on it, with dark jeans and boots.

I wore a black hoodie, black joggers, and sported my hair in a low ponytail, with two strands of hair peeking out on both sides of my forehead.

Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Red Tornado and Captain Marvel stood in front of us. The two green lanterns were helping with the renovations.

The dark knight made his way over.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again, since you five are determined to fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to be your supervisor, Black Canary will be responsible for training. I, will deploy you on missions." Batman explained.

"Real missions?" Robin asked his mentor.

"Yes, but covert." He added.

The league will handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." The Flash said.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting stronger. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman stated.

"A team of strong warriors. Maybe you should get some girls on the team too..." Diana added.

"Yes! Yes. Definitely." Kid blurted out.

"The six of you will be that team." Batman told us.

"Wait six?" Kid flash asked.

Diana smirked.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece. Miss Martian."

"Hi." She greeted us.

"Liking this gig already." The speedster whispered.

"Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Quintus Adrien, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names." Kid Flash pointed to all of us. "Especially the one with the long name."

"I'm honored to be included." She smiled.

"See, Kid Flash is the worst type of human." I smiled.

"Hey Superboy, come meet miss M." Robin suggested.

Her shirt actively changed colours, and her cape disappeared, the white shirt turned black, into a large X that crossed her body.

"I like your T-shirt." She smiled at Superboy.

He smirked slightly. Robin elbowed Superboy in the ribs, and Kid Flash ran to put his arm around him.

"Today is the day." Aqualad proclaimed.

* * *

July 9th  
Toronto, Canada  
13:00 EST

/Robin: Saru, Aqualad, Kid. Let's meet up in Central City. /

Aqualad joined the conversation

/Aqualad: Is there something?/

/Robin: Yeah, there's something I'm worried about./

/Me: Where?/

/Robin: Café Sugar/

/Me: Aw man, that's so far away. Why do we always ignore the fact that I live in CANADA? And it's my lazy day... Besides, using Zeta beams in our civvies is risky./

Kid Flash joined the conversation

/Kid Flash: Right close-by. Nice/

/Robin Be there in half-an hour./

/Kid Flash: K./

/Robin: Don't 'K' me, Wally. You know the rules./

\Kid Flash: :)/

/Me: Fine./

/Kid Flash: Hey Aqualad, I didn't know phones worked underwater.../

/Aqualad:.../

/Aqualad: They do./

/Kid Flash: Hold on, I need your real names for my phone. That would be super suspicious if 'Robin' appeared in my messages, and someone else read it. :O/

/Aqualad: Kaldur'Ahm./

/Me: Saru Alphonse/

/Robin:...

/Robin:...

/Robin: Robin ;)/

Robin left the conversation.

/Kid Flash: Too bad I already know yours...Don't be a DICK ;)

/Kid Flash: DAMN IT

* * *

July 9th  
Café Sugar  
14:28 CDT

I was the last to arrive. Robin and Aqualad sat upright, whereas Kid Flash slouched in his chair. Aqualad was wearing a two-toned blue zip-up jacket, covering his gills, alongside black cargo pants and sandals. Kid Flash wore a green button-up, with a yellow long-sleeved on the inside. He had brown pants and red converse shoes. Robin wore a red zip-up hoodie, with a grey hood, with black pants and black shoes.

I sported a grey hoodie, black joggers, and black running shoes.

Kid Flash walked up to the cash, and pulled out a ten-dollar bill.

"What can I get you?" The cashier asked him.

"Can I get an extra-large coffee, decaf and three sugars please?" He asked. She raised her eyebrows, but smiled again. "Can I also get a side of your number?" He smirked. She smiled and walked away, as he turned around to give us a thumbs up.

"Sure. Seven-ninety please." She told him. He gave her the ten-dollar bill. He came back with his purple cup of coffee. We sat down at one of their circular tables.

"Score?" I asked.

"We all know the answer to that." Aqualad joked, dispelling a small smile. "A rather large no."

"Kaldur has jokes now too?" I laughed.

Robin pulled out a small polaroid photo from his hoodie pocket. He placed on the table.

"Her name is Gonzales, Selena Gonzales, CEO of Farano Enterprises." He explained.

"Any reason for us to care? Other than the fact that she's a total hottie?" Kid replied obnoxiously.

The Hispanic woman seemed young. She had piercing amber eyes, and neatly kempt shoulder-length black hair.

"Look, I've been looking through Batman's files."

"Hacking your own mentor? So rude." Kid interrupted.

"I've uncovered that CEO's affiliated with Cadmus have died in weird events. Allan Meyers. Car accident, not crash, just a freak accident. Carbon monoxide poisoning, he was locked inside his car and his garage. Megan Joseph, was being mugged, died in the process, no bullet wounds, stab wounds, nothing, just died. And others." He explained. "Fact is, she may be next. She's affiliated with Cadmus."

"So what?" I asked.

"We're going to go protect her. She's here in Central City."

"I'm in." Kid Flash immediately agreed.

"I don't know... This may prove to be a bad idea." Aqualad disagreed.

"Is there concrete evidence for this? Are you sure it's Cadmus?"

"Who do you think is behind all of this?" Kid Flash asked.

"No, I'm not. It's because of Cadmus. I honestly **I** think it's the League of Shadows."

"Think about it. Team building for us too. We have to become better as working as a team." Robin encouraged.

"You want us to go in into unknown territory, a possible assassination attempt, to fight off possible assassins, **without** Batman's authorization?" Aqualad questioned.

"You know what? I'm in. I retorted. We all stared at the Atlantean.

"I cannot disagree now. "Aqualad stated.

"Excellent." Robin smirked as he pushed his dark glasses up against his nose. "Meet up, on the building beside the market. Her office is right parallel with the building. Tonight at seven o'clock.

* * *

July 9th  
Central City  
19:03 CDT

We just reached our third hour on the top of the building that opposed ' building. After the first hour Kid Flash pulled out a pizza, a large drink, and a bag of chips.

He was still chewing very loudly. I think he grabbed a second serving.

Robin had his binoculars staring out into her office building.

"Could you not chew so loud?" Robin asked him.

"At this point I wish he could feed with a filter system much like a humpback whale would. It would not be as nauseating to watch." Aqualad explained.

"Ha ha! Very funny." Kid replied sheepishly. The speedster inhaled a large handful of chips; his chewing volume would only be augmented.

"You only think about food, and girls, right?" I asked him.

"And Science, cause, you know, I'm a genius." He shrugged.

"Right, how could we forget, Wally West, boy genius." Robin stated.

"When are you getting a girlfriend? You have too much time on your hands." I asked.

"Truth is, I have too many choices. Can't choose one." He boasted.

"Let's do it. Process of elimination." I suggested.

"I have my eye on two. This super cute blonde girl in my chem class, and a very beatable dark-haired from English. Who do I choose?"

"First, make sure that they like you back first." I joked.

"Yeah, Wally and girls _always_ work out." Robin sneered. "Can you just keep it down? This supposed to be covert."

Kid Flash glared at his best friend.

"She's such a hottie." His volume now lowered, he stared at the picture that Robin showed us earlier while finishing his drink. "I mean, look at her. What a babe."

"Down there!" Robin pointed with one hand one his binoculars.

"Babe!" He shouted.

Robin and Kid Flash sprang into action before Aqualad and I could do anything.

"Robin, wait!" I called out. It was too late. I quickly turned. Aqualad got clobbered by a giant hook. He was knocked out on impact.

Aqualad was wrapped by the villain's giant hook. He jumped down. I chased after him on the ground, as I looked up, I saw Kid Flash falling off the building, but he was saved by Robin. Hook met them on the ground. Robin and I fought Hook off, but Hook kept retreating, until he raced into the building, and onto the roof.

Black Spider entangled Robin. I launched myself through Ms. Gonzales' window.

"Please, let us go." I grabbed the CEO, and leapt down from the 10th story. I landed to Black Spider. Robin had escaped the webs, and Kid Flash quickly met us. I ran at him, and sprung into the air. The spider grabbed me with one of his sticky webs, and pulled down. I was too close to the ground, and lost my balance. My vision went black as soon as I made impact to the ground.

July 9th  
Unknown location  
Unknown

My vision was obstructed by the faces of Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin. I looked around. The three of us were captured inside Black Spider's web. The three of them opened their eyes shortly after me. Robin realized that his utility belt was still attached his waist. He squirmed his way to his belt, and grabbed a sharp knife.

"We just love getting captured don't we. Our record isn't very good." Robin spoke.

He cut through the webs, and Robin and Kid Flash fought right away. Black Spider glued them to the wall.

Aqualad and I pretended to stay unconscious. Hook slowly walked towards us. Aqualad manipulated a water cooler nearby, blocking Hook's metallic replacement.

"Kid, Robin get Selena. I got the spider." I ordered them.

"You got me?" The spider mocked. I finally got to look at the spider. He wore purple spandex, and had bulging orange eyes accompanied by a black spider emblem on his forehead with the spider's legs falling just under the orange eyes. Black spider wore two grey bracelets, and his gloves, inner elbows, knees and feet were a cushioned black colour.

He immediately threw a web of his sticky substance. I avoided it, but the final web latched on to my shoulder and he threw me across the room. "Brats can't fight." He taunted.

My head turned, getting up slowly.

He shot another web, I narrowly avoided it, ducking under it. I dashed at him, and grabbed at his wrists. Spider tried to pull back, but he wasn't strong. My fingers slowly made their way to his grey web blasters, as I crystallized them. I quickly dropped his arms, and shattered his blasters with my own bracers.

Black Spider's stance changed. His right foot led, and he faced me. He kicked me twice in the face quickly. I staggered back.

He threw a punch, and I pulled his arm in front of me turning him around. The jade green moon on my hand glowed, and Dimiourgia flew into my hand. I gave him two strong hits to both his ribs, and then swept his legs. As he fell, I lifted my hand up. A flat crystal sent him up to the air, and with Dimiourgia in my clutches, I leapt up and crushed his abdomen back to the ground.

"Monkey beats spider." I formed handcuffs, and crystals piled in from the sky, encasing the villain.

I found the others' location, and Hook met the three of them there in the lobby. Kid Flash led him perfectly to the bathroom, and them tripped him, causing him to then get cornered him at the top of the bathroom. Aqualad doused him with a wave of water, and Robin attached an explosive to his hook.

"Let's go, I have her!" Wally shouted. He ran down the flight of stairs, but was met by four soldiers in dark masks.

"Back up, back up!" Kid Flash shrieked, as he zoomed past my face. On the top floor, there were more soldiers in dark masks.

"Do not compromise Gonzales, we can't risk her life!" Aqualad warned us. We were surrounded by at least fifteen people.

"Here, Wally." He handed the CEO to me.

"I'm just being passed around here, by children!" She cried.

"Be calm, ."

"Find a way out." I called out to the other three.

I leapt out window, and leapt to a towering thorny-crystal.

"Got her!" One soldier yelled." He removed the woman from my hands, and tossed back into the building. Kid Flash dashed back up the building and intercepted her.

"Here, Rob!" Kid passed her to the boy wonder, we returned back into the building.

Robin kicked open the elevator, released his rope, and jumped down. He shortly returned back up.

We were now cramped up with a minimum of fifty soldiers.

"Quintus, some space!" Aqualad ordered.

Robin threw a smoke grenade, as Kid and Aqualad followed the boy wonder down the elevator.

I rolled, and punched the ground. A flurry of crystal spiralled around me, as I dove down the elevator.

"What happened to Gonzales?" Aqualad inquired.

"I put Gonzales in her car." Robin assured us.

* * *

July 10th  
Mount Justice  
13:12

Robin opened the holographic television in the main hall to the news.

"That was a perfect plan. But she escaped." I told them. "Where in the world did she go?" I asked. "We looked everywhere for her."

"Where could she go?" Wally added. "Hopefully she's in hiding."

"...Villains Hook, and Black Spider have escaped custody this morning." The holographic news report explained. "They had kidnapped CEO, Selena Gonzales, who is still missing..."

Robin slammed his fist on the table.

"We've been conned. Think about it, Hook and Black Spider obviously work for the league of Shadows. So while we were unconscious they told whoever the higher power is, that they had Gonzales locked up.

"Black Spider said, they'll know as soon as they get outside, why? because they're the League of Shadows! When she escaped they were already outside. They were gone before we could even leave." Robin explained. "Mission failed."

* * *

July 17th  
Star City  
23:16 PDT

"Star City is nice at night. Look, a beautiful skyline, even the construction is nice."

"Shut up, Wally. Do you know what stealth, or what covert means?" Robin violently whispered.

"Scorch the earth boys." We overheard.

There were four men ready. Kid Flash took out the first two, Robin and Aqualad the second two. I ran along.

"Leave some for me too!" I demanded. I constructed two twin lassos. I threw to men into each other. I summoned two flat tipped crystals to both of them.

"Kid, all yours."

"Say no more!" The speedster zoomed up the scaling crystal, and made his way to two men in the air.

I flipped over a few of the cargo shops and landed behind Speedy.

"The cave is perfect. It has everything the team will need." Aqualad explained.

"For covert missions. Spy stuff!" Robin told him.

"It is also very spacious." I added.

"And wait till you meet Superboy and Miss Martian. But I saw her first!" He gloated.

The large man removed his shirt. His skinned looked like a mutation, or an experiment gone wrong.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Brick." Robin replied.

He was black, but his skin had cracks like a brick, and the colour resembled one of a brick also. He had white cornrows, small stud earrings, and a gap in his teeth.

He picked up a large boulder near him. He hurled a large boulder at us. We all moved out the way, but Aqualad smashed through it.

He picked up a large boulder near him. He hurled a large boulder at us. We all moved out the way, but Aqualad smashed through it.

The former protégé fired off three exploding arrows.

"Tell Arrow not to send a boy to do a man's job." Brick scoffed.

Kid Flash put his goggles over his eyes.

I put my hand out in front of him.

"Wait."

Speedy readied another arrow.

"Go ahead." Brick extended his arm out, welcoming the arrow.

The archer shot an arrow at him, engulfing and surrounding him in some sort of red foam.

"High density polyurethane foam? Nice!" Wally congratulated.

Speedy walked the out way, where Robin and Aqualad met him.

"So speedy you in?"

"Pass. I'm done letting arrow tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse to hang out with other kids. Your junior Justice league's a joke. Something to keep you busy, and _in your place_. I don't want any part of it." The archer scoffed. He placed the string of his bow over his shoulder, and looked back towards us.

"You said junior justice league the like three of us here wouldn't whoop you in a fight."

"You always had jokes, Adrien." The archer replied. "I know you're smirking under that mask."

"Stay safe, Roy." I called back.

"Wait, three?" Kid Flash beamed.

"Yes. Me, Aqualad and Robin."

"Wow, thanks."

"Much love."

"You're always welcome, Roy." Aqualad stated.

* * *

July 18th  
Mount Justice  
11:16 EDT

"Recognized. Robin, B01

Kid Flash, B02

Quintus Adrien, B04"

"Did you ask him? What did he say?" Robin and Kid

"He's arriving now. He'll be here soon.

"What are waiting for?" Kid Flash asked us.

We walked outside to the hangar to wait for red tornado.

"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash greeted the hero.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" The red robot questioned.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad spoke.

"Mission responsibilities are the Batman's job."

"It's been a week and nothing- "

Red Tornado put his hand out, interrupting Robin. "You will be tested soon enough. For the time being; simply enjoy each other's company.

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad stated.

"No. But I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave."

"Keep busy." Kid Flash snorted.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin called out.

"I'll find out!" She told us, a moment passed, as her eyes glowed. "I'm sorry, I forgot. He's a machine. In-organic, I cannot read his mind." She explained.

"Nice try though. So, uh, you know what I'm thinking?" The emerald-eyed speedster placed his hands in his pockets, and leaned towards the Martian."

"We **all** know, what you're thinking now." Robin replied.

"You think this every day at all times..." I added.

"Now, we tour the clubhouse."

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can be your guides." Miss Martian replied.

"Don't look at me." Superboy told us.

" We won't. A private tour sounds good." Kid continued.

"She never said private!" Robin amended his friend.

"Team building. We'll all go." Aqualad ordered.

"This would be our front door."

We walked back inside the cave, and up a flight of stairs.

"This is our living quarters."

There were two rows of rooms. About twenty or so rooms. From the outside they all looked the same. Grey sideways doors with intricate lines.

"Superboy and I have already chosen out rooms." She explained.

"This is my room." She opened it. Miss Martian's rooms was well organized. The floors were glossy, and the farthest wall was a large rock from the mountain. The bed was fuchsia coloured with two white pillows.

We walked down, and back to the main hall.

"As you know. This is our central chamber, also known as the mission room, briefing room, and the training area." She told us.

We did a complete one-eighty, and turned down to another hallway.

"This is the workout room." She began. A well-lit room. It had ellipticals, stationary bikes, a few squat racks, a few bench press racks treadmills, dumbbells and barbells. "Beside the gym is also the shower, and beside the shower, is the locker room." She showed us.

We continued down the hallway.

"This is the hangar." She informed. This section of the mountain truly looked like a cave; it was dark and all the lights was focused right in the middle of the hangar.

It had one massive silver and blue generator, and had a few zeta-tubes.

"This must be the cave's generator; it powers this entire cave. Incredible." Kid's eyes widened.

We walked again, and ended at the library. It resembled the Batcave's library. Two sets of large stairs led to it. It was massive. There were rows of bookshelves.

We walked past the library into another room. It had medical supplies everywhere. An MRI scanner, X-ray machine, IV's, wheelchairs.

"This is the medical bay. Come here if you're injured to receive medical attention." She exclaimed.

"Only if you're my nurse, babe." Kid winked. M'gann continued walking.

"That was awful." I called out.

Kid Flash turned and glared at me.

"Hey Aqualad, Robin. Let's make a bet." I asked them.

"What is it?" Aqualad inquired.

"I'll bet both of you, that Kid will never get Miss Martian." I told them.

"I disagree. His approach is unorthodox, but it may work." Aqualad disagreed.

"I'm with Quintus." Robin chose.

"If we win-" I began

"You have to fill a water balloon, and throw it at Batman!" Robin shouted.

The three of us laughed hysterically.

"Agreed!" Aqualad laughed.

"Same thing happens if I win?" He asked.

"Deal." I smiled.

We kept walking. We got onto the elevator and went down one floor.

"This is the water fall room. It can be cut off from the outside completely, we can have team meetings here."

We went back up and into the kitchen.

"Here's the kitchen." She started. It was a large kitchen with stainless steel furniture, and beige-brown-ish colours. It was surrounded by rocks, and brown pattern-coloured walls. It was connected to the living room which had green couches. I wasn't a huge fan of the colour choice. There was also an oval-shaped transparent glass table, and a flat screen TV.

"I'll be cooking for you, babe. Kid flirted. He grabbed a spatula, and put his arm around Miss Martian.

"One thing, Friday movie night?" Kid Flash asked.

"Sure."

"Okay."

"I guess."

"Yes, definitely yes."

"Not for all of us!" Wally shouted.

We walked to the back of the cave.

"And this is the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain." Robin clarified.

"Finally, something I do know." Kid stated. Reinforced by superman and green lantern in the early days."

There were two large silver stairs at both sides, alongside two large zeta tubes. To the right, another set of stairs that led to the water surrounded by rocks.

"Why abandon it for the hall of justice?" Superboy asked.

"The location was...compromised." Aqualad replied.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense." Superboy spoke with a hint of sarcasm, as he folded his arms.

"If villains know the cave...we must be on constant alert!" Miss Martian began worrying.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here." Robin held her hand.

"He means; we're hiding in plain sight." Kid grabbed Robin's hand.

"Ooh. Denied. KF one, Boy Wonder, zero."

"Ah, that's much clearer." She concluded.

"I smell smoke." Superboy sniffed out the air. As soon as he said it, the smell intensified.

"My cookies!" Miss Martian shouted. She quickly flew into the kitchen, and opened the stove.

"I was trying out granny jones' recipe from episode thirteen of- heh never mind!" The cookies, were basically charcoal, probably in taste, and definitely in colour.

"He doesn't seem to mind." Robin pointed out to Kid Flash, who was chomping down the cookies.

"You're eating rocks..." I stated, confused.

"I have a serious metabolism..."he tried to reason.

"I'll…make more?" M'gann asked, also confused.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad assured her.

"Thanks Aqualad."

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur Ahm, actually my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally. See I already trust you with my secret ID. Unlike mister dark glasses over here. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name." Kid blurted out.

"Mines no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz but you can call me Megan. It's an earth name. And I'm on earth now."

"I am Saru Alphonse."

"Why the name Quintus?" M'gann asked. "We all carry the names of our mentors, you know, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Kid Flash, but yours is different, why?" She inquired.

"Quintus means fifth, Adrien used to be described as warrior, but with my mother she added Monkey. So, I'm the fifth monkey/warrior."

"Monkey?" M'gann asked.

"You will all just have to wait and find out about that." I told her.

The Martian slowly inched her gaze towards Superboy, but didn't say anything.

Superboy grabbed his head and rocked it forward. He quickly turned to M'gann.

"Get out of my head!" Superboy yelled.

" _I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically._ My head pounded, I too grabbed my head. It was like she was yelling in my head, adding on to my own thoughts.

"M'gann stop!" Kaldur ordered.

"Things are different here on Earth. That is considered a huge invasion of privacy. " He told her.

"Plus, Cadmus g-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally whispered.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Just stay out!" The clone yelled.

"Hello Megan! I know what we can do." She slapped herself on the head, and quickly flew out the kitchen. We followed behind.

We went out to the other hangar and stepped outside. There was a large spherical object. It was mostly red, and had a small blue curve on it.

It's my Martian bioship!"

"Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest silly. I'll wake it!" She raised her hands as the ship morphed into a large ship that had two massive wings on both sides, and had navy blue markings all around it. It was very sleek.

She turned around and opened it.

"Well?" She asked. "Are you coming?"

We reluctantly walked in. As soon as we got in, things began morphing in front of our eyes. Now, there were five chairs and a mainframe computer like desk at the front. The four chairs were separated, with two on each side. The fifth was beside a chair to the right. And at the center, behind both chairs was a wider chair, I guessed for the pilot.

"Strap in for launch." She ordered

We all sat down. Wally sat on the chair to the farthest right, Robin beside him. Myself beside Robin, in the middle was Kaldur, there was one extra vacant seat, and Superboy sat at the end, far left.

There were no buckles for a seat belt.

"Strap I-"

An 'x' formed out of thin-air, strapping us down like an actual seat belt.

"Interesting."

"Red Tornado, open the bay doors." The Martian ordered.

The giant bay doors opened.

Underneath the doors was a large stream of water that lead outside to the lake.

"Incredible!" Robin applauded.

"Ah." The speedster leaned on his arm, staring at the Martian girl. "She sure is."

"I mean the ship, like every other ship, is a she."

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his head." Robin laughed.

"Dude!"

"Quintus, are you busy? I would like to have lunch." My com-link buzzed.

"Who's that?" Kid Flash asked me.

"Di-Wonder Woman, no, I am not. Where are we meeting?" I asked.

"You choose. Is that the team behind you? Hello, young warriors!" She called out to them.

"Hey, Wonder Woman!" Wally yelled out first.

"Greetings, Wonder Woman." Kaldur spoke.

"Hey, Wonder Woman." Robin said.

"Hi, Wonder Woman!" She called out.

"Sending coordinates now." She told me.

"Well guys, it was fun. I will catch you all later." I waved.

"Why aren't you charismatic, like Wonder Woman?" Wally asked.

"Bye, Wally."

My earrings began emitting heat.

See you later, Quintus." Wally spoke first.

"Later, QA." Robin waved.

"We will see you later Quintus." Aqualad spoke.

"Bye Quintus, have fun!" M'gann told me.

"I will see you later. Have fun as well."

M'gann opened her doors, when I jumped out, I waved to them. I clapped my hands together, and made my way back to the cave.


	8. Chapter 8: The Dark Arts

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my original characters._

* * *

" _ **Darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light." -ATLA**_

July 18th  
Home(Toronto, Ontario)  
15:23 EST

"Are we going on patrol?"

"No, we are going to see Artemis. You haven't seen her since the Christmas break."

"Artemis requested MY presence?" I snorted. "Must be serious."

"Maybe she misses you. You bring youthful energy that the gods enjoy. Well at least Athena and Artemis." Diana replied. "And you need an efficient form of travel."

"True."

"Shall we?" She placed her hand forward.

* * *

Mount Olympus  
17:30 GMT

"You aren't going to change?" Diana asked. "It would be wise." Diana was already in her uniform. I clapped my hands together. An arcane symbol hovered underneath my feet, releasing a wave of jade energy, revealing my uniform, and hair.

"Did I ever tell you how the earrings worked?" Diana asked me.

"Never."

"Good, it's a long walk to Artemis' grounds."

Again, it was another day of clear skies on Mount Olympus, but a slight breeze was present this time. We passed by the statue of the twelve Olympians, and made our way up the seemingly never-ending stairs.

"Do you take the earrings off?" Diana inquired, staring at them.

"No, I do not."

"Take them off for me." I complied, and freed my ears of the two small silver hoops. As I held them in my hand, they exuded warmth, but were slowly cooling down. I handed them to Diana.

She held them firmly in her hands. Diana forcefully brought her hand to the sky, and hurled the earrings to the grey cement. They bounced back up into the sky. She caught them, and try crushing them inside her hands, but all they did was glow.

"These are made of the same material that your bracers are made of."

"Very interesting."

"They also act as a conduit to all arcane energy in your body. I do not have any arcane energy present within me." Diana clarified. She removed her own, and placed mine into her ears.

"Is that sanitary?" I asked her.

"We will not die like regular mortals will if we share earrings, Saru."

"Wow, sarcasm from the princess herself."

Diana clapped her hands together, but nothing happened. "When any sort of Arcane energy releases from your body, they will begin to glow. I do not have an affinity for the dark arts, nor do I seek it." The Amazon adjusted her bracers, and tapped them onto each other, as they spilt a little bit of energy.

"So when mom was really angry the first time I stepped onto Themyscira, that was her Arcane energy?" I asked.

"Exactly. Without them, it's simply a little bit harder to harness the Arcane energy. Your mother now only wears them for aesthetic purposes. She has fully mastered her abilities. But you should keep them on, you save a lot of energy by doing so."

"Cool."

"We have arrived."

Diana led us through another door. The sun blinded my vision for a second. The scaling green trees, and crystal clear river stream caught my eye. A wooden house was also located past the stream as well. It smelled like leaves, and a now with the wind blowing in our direction, a plethora of smells encompassed my nose. It now smelled like fresh berries, and other fruits. I took a deep breath, and placed my hands up in the air in a stretch. My body felt like it was levitating for a second.

"Diana, is this area shared with Demeter?" I asked her. "The berries, flowers and gardening just screams her name."

"It is. This half is hers." The amazon pointed to where we were currently standing. "But over there, past the stream is Artemis."

We leapt over the stream. Artemis' quiver peeked out from past the wooden house.

"Welcome!" She shouted. Artemis ditched her quiver, and walked towards us. The goddess wore a black shredded sports tank-top, athletic leggings, and her feet were wrapped in white bandages. Her forehead glistened with sweat, as the sun shone down on her. Her brown hair was tied in a high ponytail, and a deer raced to her side, with a towel neatly placed in between its antlers.

"Thank you." She patted the deer on the head. She wiped her face, arms and stomach with the white towel.

"Did you rip your shirt?" I questioned.

"I did. It was bothering me." The goddess of the moon was thin, but her abdominals were carefully formed into six-packs. I guess you never know when the next civil war between the gods will happen. Gotta stay in shape.

"Let me go change. Athena is on her way. I can't let her see me greeting guests like this." The goddess panted. "Artemis, you must be lady-like when greeting guests." Artemis mocked her half-sister as her voice trailed while she walked into the wooden home. She stepped out a minute later in her patented toga.

"Come on in."

The wooden house was a lot bigger on the inside. Directly in front of us, was a sizeable window, with a little bit of shrubbery around it. Artemis' house was not as organized as Athena's library, but I figured she knew where everything was.

We had a seat on Artemis' ivory coloured couches.

3 solid knocks were heard from the door. Athena opened the door and walked in.

"You have to be kidding me." Artemis spoke. The goddess of wisdom walked in sporting a white long-sleeve, black harem pants, and sandals.

"YOU said we have to be 'ladylike' with guests!" Artemis irritatedly spoke to her grey-eyed sibling.

"I thought it was implied that they were not guests." Athena folded her arms.

"Of course." Artemis hurried over to what seemed to be her room.

"They are basically family, Artemis."

The goddess returned in a white tank-top, and black sweatpants.

"Shall we?" Diana proposed.

"Wait you already know what this is for?" I asked my mentor. Diana smirked with no reply.

"Instead of telling you, we will show you."

"How?"

"I conjured this up. For this, you have to be a willing participant. It only works with the person's intention."

"I guess." I shrugged.

Artemis grabbed my hands and placed them onto the pocket watch.

My head slowly tilted back, and my body provided little resistance.

"Sleep." Diana's voiced echoed in my head. The ceiling's colours became distorted, and bright, followed by darkness covering my gaze.

* * *

Unknown  
Unknown

"Quintus!" A familiar voice rang my ears. It was aggressive, but young.

A deep, cerulean was the first colour that caught my eyes. It was a large golden porthole to the sea. I looked around. There were starfish, seashells, conch shells, and fish carvings everywhere.

The floor was cemented, and a large trident was located on the opposite corner to where I was laid. In the center of the room was a small table.

"Artemi—Where are we?"

"Poseidon's chambers." She replied.

"Hecate, Poseidon, Athena and I were all interested in arts. But Hecate apart from the three of us, is and has always been selfish. We got to create our own, with her help, she would add the ones that she learned to her repertoire." Artemis pointed. The Artemis beside me was hollow. The Artemis sitting down carried a bow over her shoulder, and a quiver on her back. Her straight hair sat on her left shoulder. This one was not hollow.

"How are we watching this?"

A large man with a trident behind him carried a book. He had short, dark hair and a full beard. The other world Artemis sat far from both of them, uninterested. Athena was there too followed by another woman. She had long brown hair that covered her ears, with completely white eyes, freckles and a moon tattoo or incision on her forehead. The pale-skinned woman a brown dress, no shoes and gold bracelets. It was the goddess Hecate.

A portal was created behind us. Diana and Athena stepped through.

"Did we miss anything?" Athena asked. Her and Diana's bodies were hollow.

"This is another plane of time or another plane of existence. A place where one can only watch things happen again, but cannot interfere." The goddess of wisdom calmly answered.

"Interesting. Do you just revisit the past all the time or what?" I squinted, placing my hand on my chin.

"No. It takes a great deal of energy for Artemis and myself to conjure this. Also, the people affected need to be willing and able to have themselves be removed from existence." Athena spoke.

"The plane must take place within one's own memory." Diana added.

"How did you discover this?" Poseidon asked Hecate. His voice was serene, and peaceful.

"Magic was created by the lords of order. Nabu, Shazam, the others. I simply took magic, and I broke it down. To something a little, weaker. Like magic, there are dark arts, and regular. Our arcane arts work in tandem with the elements."

"The moon is not element." Athena spoke from the other end of the table. Artemis' attention was immediately drawn to the table as she heard the word moon.

"No, but magic recognizes it as an element. Under the dark arts. And Water falls under regular."

"Oooo, does this mean I'm stronger than Poseidon?" Artemis inquired

"The abilities themselves, yes. But there is a drawback. One that we have yet to find out."

Artemis conjured a crystal. Like the beautiful sight I often see, the tiny flickers of light joined, to create a glowing, golden crystal.

"The first time I summoned a crystal." Our Artemis informed.

"Poseidon can control the seas already, no?" I questioned.

"He wanted versatility." The crystal pulsated. Other Artemis brought the crystal close to her ear.

"What is this sound." The goddess' eyes were widened. She held the crystal like a child on Christmas. It illuminated her face and her eyes.

Poseidon conjured up a small ball of water. It too pulsated. The god of the sea brought it to his ear.

"The sounds of the sea are all present in this ball of water? It is alive as well?" He kept questioning. Poseidon wore a white toga with seashells as straps, his trident was sheathed onto his back, and he sported two brown bracelets with pink seashells all around, with matching shin guards.

Hecate simply nodded towards her fellow god.

Poseidon lobbed his ball of water playfully to Artemis. The ball burst, releasing concussive energy, slamming Artemis to the wall.

"That is how we are doing things, king of the seas?" Artemis asked. Athena and Hecate quickly arose, and Artemis kicked the table in front of her towards the god.

"Practice." He smiled a deviant smile. He sheathed his trident, and cleanly sliced through the table.

Artemis elegantly brought her arms up to the sky, as a flat crystal quickly emerged from underneath the king of the sea. The crystal connected with Poseidon, as his stomach slammed into the ceiling.

"Inside the elements is arcane energy. Arcane energy is almost volatile. When it makes contact with other things, and you will it to burst, it releases concussive energy." Hecate spoke.

"Not bad." He spoke. Poseidon stood up. He clutched his stomach for a brief second. The god of the sea inspected his hands, as if he were able to see this energy.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. When he exhaled, his eyes gleamed blue. A compressed water trident formed in his palms. He launched it at Artemis. Artemis weaved to her left. She reached back into her quiver for an arrow, and fired it at the god. Poseidon caught the arrow, but was surprised to find the goddess of the hunt right next to him. Artemis swept Poseidon's feet, and ran her elbow into his back.

"The arcane arts are sentient. Each element is alive. The elements feed onto the user's mind and body." Hecate replied. "In order for the user to reach their maximum potential, they must be willing to give their biggest flaw. This gives users full control of their abilities, and allows them to venture into any element, or source they believe, and manipulate it with the arcane arts." Hecate called out.

"If the arts are alive, as you say. It must judge the user, deeming their intentions valid or not, no?" Athena asked. The two gods placed their battle on hold.

"You let an entity, judge an individual?" Artemis questioned both Athena and Hecate.

"Indeed. Because the arts are founded by ethical people, in Nabu and Shazam. Nabu may not be the nicest, but his moral compass is extremely potent, and accurate. Since the arts are based off their reasoning, flaws should not occur. We, the gods, are the balancers between the lords of order, and the lords of chaos, like Klarion. Since we are fighting the fight for balance, it shouldn't matter whether or not we use good or dark arts, thereby allowing the arts to deem our intentions as pure. If they are not pure, the Arcane arts will reject you." Hecate explained.

"And yours, Hecate your intentions are indeed pure?" Athena questioned.

"They are." Hecate firmly confirmed. Athena scoffed.

"And this trade off?" Poseidon asked.

"It's one for those who wield the dark arts. Along with the intentions, they must sacrifice something dark to the light. Something meaningful."

"Like what?" Artemis asked.

"That is up to the user." Hecate replied.

"We as gods have no mandatory allegiance to either side. But mortals, they do. Of course they do not have to, but most have something to fight for, or fight against." Hecate spoke. "We will not have to sacrifice, but if we share this ability with mortals or demigods even, they will." The goddess of magic explained.

"Okay so what, we sacrificed our hair and eye colour? That's a pretty meaningless if you ask me, don't you think?" I asked.

"You are correct but, you are missing something. Your mother did not just sacrifice colours. She sacrificed the once dark thought she had of herself, and turned that into a desire to become the brightest and the best version of herself. That thought manifested into her hair, and bright eyes to observe the world, and for you two it just so happened that their colours were reversed. White hair, and grey eyes. This is not saying that people who have dark hair or eyes have dark thoughts of themselves, this was a specific case pertaining specifically to your mother. That is what it means to sacrifice something dark." Athena explained.

"Janice and I searched, and dwelled on the topic for a couple of days, and then we realized what it meant to sacrifice something dark." Diana stated.

"Very interesting."

* * *

Artemis' Quarters  
19:32 GMT

The image quickly faded, and I sprung up, to catch myself still in Artemis' home.

"Are those answers good enough for you, Quintus?" Athena asked me.

"They are."

Artemis stood up, and stretched her arms out into the sky. She walked outside and we followed her. The goddess of the hunt sat down, and put her feet into the crystal clear stream.

I did the same.

"Diana said you missed me." I told her.

"I did. I forgot how annoying you were, though." She spoke.

"Touché."

Artemis put arm around my head, and dug her knuckles into my skull, like Diana does. The goddess transitioned that into a suplex, hurling me into the water.

"You are the worst!" I exclaimed, my face was full of water. I stood up, and a beautiful waterfall overtook my line of sight. I quickly snapped my head back in front of me. A golden crystal emerged out of the ground, right under my feet. I stepped onto the crystal, and flipped backwards.

The piercing sound of an arrow being released off the strings of a bow was heard. The arrow treaded water. I blocked it with my right bracer. Three more were sent at a terrifying speed. My hands quickly made contact with the rocks below the water. I summoned a crystal wall. The golden arrows pierced the wall. I smacked all three down again.

I bounded the wall, and rushed Artemis.

"Mid-Air, you have no control in your actions!" She taunted. Artemis launched herself towards me.

"I control the skies, miss moon." I raised a crystal pillar right in front of me. I waited to time my leap perfectly. The seconds moved by slowly, and I was in control of time, and speed. As Artemis approached, I raised the pillar high enough to make contact with my feet. I sprung off the pillar and flipped over Artemis, and used her back to launch her down to the pillar. Her head nearly hit the pillar, but her reflexes were quite sharp, almost at mom's level. She formed a golden arrow in her hands, and dug into my pillar, which slowed her descent. She brought her feet up, and vaulted towards my falling body. With her arm, Artemis clotheslined my head. My body fell to the ground. Artemis broke my fall with a crystal.

"Impressive. Your reflexes are very impressive. You have improved." Athena spoke.

"Oooooh, my back." I grimaced, rubbing my back aggressively.

"You can't create something softer? Like a mattress?"

"You and I both know we can only compress crystals to create weapons." Artemis replied. "The energy knows our intentions."

"Anyways, that was decent." Artemis spoke, as she crossed her arms. "Now, I believe you need a method of transportation, no?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do."

Artemis stuck both her index and middle finger out, creating the number, two. She retracted her middle finger. Showing the number, one.

A crystal disk emerged from the ground, and propelled her upwards. She began flying around the forest. The goddess landed again in the water.

"I'm not a huge fan of this, but here's one. And the other, is…" Artemis ran forward, and clawed both of her hands in front of her, simultaneously. A golden crystal compressed itself into energy, surrounding Artemis, vertically. It was a wheel.

"My crystal wheel!" She shouted. Artemis hopped, and the wheel now fully engulfed her body, as if she were floating on this thin wheel. Artemis bolted across the forest, weaving in and out, moving very rapidly. Artemis now cut back to the stream, and raced in the direction of the waterfall. The crystal wheel braced the waterfall, and without a problem, Artemis raced up the waterfall, and back down.

"That is what I need." I told her.

"You will be able to master this one easily. With your eyes, the world will slow down beside you, kind of like when you block bullets. It's something that only those of us with masterful reflexes can achieve. Most people would run into everything, or get motion sickness. The boy on your team, the one who reminds me of Hermes could do it also if he places his goggles on."

"Wally probably could, but he would trip. A lot." I told her. I ran towards her, and repeated the same motion she did. I brought my right arm forward, followed by the left, and envisioned the wheel in front of me. I watched the jade crystal merge, and form into the jade light, and hopped as Artemis did to hop onto the crystal wheel. I moved significantly slower than Artemis.

"Propel your arms forward like you did to start in order to increase your speed." The goddess of the moon instructed.

"This is nice." Diana applauded.

I followed Artemis' orders, and the world began to move past me. I could see everything perfectly. I zoomed past the trees, and weaved in and out, like she did. I picked up speed, and made my way to the waterfall, as the wheel continued vertically. I turned around, and returned to Artemis, Diana and Athena.

"Those eyes. I truly am envious." Artemis stated.

"I cannot relate." Athena smirked, fist bumping me.

"Who taught you that?" I asked her.

"I believe; it was a young man by the name of Saru." Athena smiled.

"When you are ready, you will go much, much faster." Artemis explained.

"Thank you, Artemis. And you as well Athena." I bowed.

Athena put her hand out.

"We don't bow towards family." She smirked.

"Take care, Quintus. Come visit more often." Artemis scolded.

"I will, Artemis. I know you miss me."

"Goodbye, warrior." Athena waved.

"Thank you Athena, always."

"Diana. Hecate stated something that worried me a little bit." I itched my head.

"What is it?" Diana crossed her arms, and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"She said, something about another drawback." I hesitated. Diana kicked her feet into the mud. Her eyes did not once reach mine.

"Yes…Janice calls it the _dark_ _fall_."


	9. Chapter 9: Dropzone

**July 22nd**  
 **Mount Justice**  
 **18:34 EDT**

"All team members report to the mission briefing area now."

"Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and Quintus Adrien." Batman spoke.

"This is your first official assigned mission." He stated.

"Second, actually." Robin corrected his mentor.

"First assigned by me that is." He replied.

"Wait you guys already went on a mission?" I asked.

"Yeah, kind of. When you left the bio ship, we got a call from Red Tornado for an incident in Happy Harbor. Long story, short we fought off this guy named Mister Twister, M'gann thought it was Red Tornado, it wasn't, we destroyed him, turned out to be some guy in a costume, and M'gann destroyed him with a giant boulder." Wally explained.

"You killed him?" I asked.

"No, well actually, yes we did. He was a robot."

"Oh, sounds like fun."

"Yeah, not really. We could have used you. It was quite dis-turbing." Robin added. "We got turbed though."

"What does that even mean?" I questioned.

Batman cleared his throat.

"Santa Prisca, this island is the resource of a dangerous and illegal strength enhancement drug called Venom. Their factories seem to be operating in full capacity. This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. There are two drop zones."

He showed it to us on the large holographic mainframe computer.

"So Batman, who's the leader?" Robin interrupted.

"Work that out amongst yourselves."

July 22nd  
20:00 EST  
Caribbean Sea

We were nearing Santa Prisca. Robin, and Aqualad stood up and turned around.

"Everyone." Aqualad ordered. Robin layer down a 3D Map, of the Santa Prisca.

"Placing the bioship on auto-pilot." M'gann stated.

"All right. Dropzone A." Robin began. "It is underwater, so obviously Aqualad." He stated.

"I will rendezvous with Aqualad when he gets to shore." I told them.

"With this." Robin gave him a small recording. "It'll play in a loop." Robin informed.

"Robin, Kid, Superboy and M'gann will all be Dropzone B. Right here." Aqualad stated, pointing to the island, at a small crevice in the map.

"As Batman said It is purely observation. We are not here to fight." Aqualad assured.

"I cannot read maps." I spoke.

"Really?"

"My mind just doesn't work that way at all. I do not understand coordinates, and these spots. Where is the GPS when we need it?"

"Maybe we should consider replacing Quintus. With Roy!" Kid spoke.

"Funny. Don't forget who is the stronger one between you and I, Kid.

"Right. I am."

"Just know, that underneath my mask, I am smiling an evil smile." I placed my hand on his shoulder, and returned to the seat.

"Who can't read a map." Robin mocked. "That's a basic skill, you do know that, right?"

"Who doesn't have superpowers? It's like a basic skill, right?"

"Quintus one, Robin zero." I pulled my mask down and smirked.

We all sat back down.

"We are approaching Santa Prisca now." M'gann said, filling us in.

"Everyone go stealth mode." Aqualad ordered.

He hit the 'A' on his belt, his red vest turned charcoal grey, followed by the gold insignia.

Wally hit the lightning bolt on his chest. His suit turned a charcoal grey as well. The lightning bolt turned burgundy. The black spilled over the colours. It was visually pleasing.

"Very cool." I stated.

I clicked the 'W' insignia on my chest. It glowed like Aqualad's, and my suit's colour spilled out, revealing a sleek black look. The green 'W' darkened, and the green stars on my bracers also darkened.

"Dropzone A in 30." M'gann informed Aqualad.

"Ready."

"Heat and motion sensors patched. They're out on a continuous loop. Move in." He whispered radioing in.

"Aqualad, drop B is a go." M'gann whispered into her comm.

"Quintus will be meeting up with you in about a minute." Robin relayed. M'gann dropped me. I landed silently, and leapt over a few trees.

Santa Prisca was an island of greenery. Well at least this side of Santa Prisca was. Screeches from wild animals filled the sky. It was chilly at night, and the stars illuminated the dark sky. Probably a beautiful island during the daytime.

"Quintus, just stay with the rest of them. I will rendezvous very shortly." He ordered.

I turned around, and watched Superboy jump out. The ground shook furiously. I gradually made my way back to the rest of them.

There were trees around us, but in front of us was some sort of downwards slope.

"Shhh guys. Did you hear that?" Superboy said. Pointing in front of us. The darkness obstructed my vision.

"Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared, see if you're being tracked. Kid placed his black goggles over his eyes, and 3 red lines lit up.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming."

"Two squads. But they'll meet each other before they meet us." Superboy confirmed.

Several rounds were fired off.

I looked around. Robin left.

"Swing wide, steer clear!"

He zoomed off down the dark path. "Yeah I'll be back, just as soon as I find Rob!" His voice faded away.

"Wait, Kid!" I called out.

The temporary silence was broken by gunfire.

"Wooooaah!" Kid shouted.

" **What** is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, and vanish into the jungle! "Robin called over the gunfire.

He threw one of his exploding discs at the opposing enemies. I flipped over to M'gann's side, and un-sheathed Dimiourgia, and bashed my staff into an enemy, and kicked the next one to the ground.

Kid flash knocked another one down.

"That's what you were doing? We're not mind readers, you know. We can't read minds— or I'm not anyway." He exclaimed.

"Who told you that?" I asked her.

"They did, after last mission."

"Interesting."

A clear leader emerged from the pack. He wore a luchador mask, and was a bulkier than the others. Red tubes connected to a canister on his back pumped a liquid into his neck.

"Bane?" I asked Robin.

"That's venom." He replied. "It has to be him."

A dark figure landed beside us and grabbed the final soldier. His arms slowly glowed, and electricity flowing from his glowing arms.

Robin and I tied them up to trees.

"I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the cult of the Kobra" Robin noted.

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running the Santa Priscan venom operation." Aqualad replied.

"Agreed. And since they clearly know love lost between the cultists and the goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why the normal supply lines are cutoff.

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultist. Radio Bats, and we'll be home in time for—

"These cultists aren't on venom, Kobra's hoarding this stuff. We don't leave. Not until **I** know why." Robin argued.

"until YOU know why?" The speedster pressed the boy wonder.

"This team needs a leader!" Robin yelled back.

"And it's **you**? Dude you're a 13-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a WORD." Kid flashed snapped back.

"You're a mature 15? Blew our cover first chance ya got!" Robin answered his friend.

I looked at Aqualad. He already knew what to do.

Bane chuckled, before the Atlantean could move.

"Such clever niños. But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory via my, _secret_ entrance." Bane smirked.

"There is a secret entrance." M'gann confirmed. But he's also hiding something."

"Ah ah ah, chica. Bane is not that easy."

"He's mentally reciting football scores, and Español. This could take a while."

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy, is my friend." Bane spoke. His voice was raspy, with a small tint of an accent.

M'gann back-pedaled, and retreated to us.

"Do we let him go?" I asked.

"Without him, we'll have to rush the factory, or find some way in." Robin spoke.

"But with him, things could go wrong." M'gann spoke.

"We will go with him. But everyone, stay ready in case something happens." Aqualad decided.

Robin untied the luchador, and he led us uphill. Santa Prisca had a lot of green. Sad that such a beautiful island hoarded venom. Bane brought us to higher ground. Below us were more trees, and a small factory could be seen from it. Workers did laps back and forth from the factory; each trip they carried boxes.

Robin retrieved small binoculars from his belt.

"Look at all that product! A buy _is_ going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then—

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad stated. Bane quietly walked behind us.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid confirmed

"Yeah! You're the thinker." Robin sneered.

"Sarcasm? Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers." Kid spoke in a tone of seriousness. Bane grunted, and lifted a large door that was lodged into the earth.

"Answers." The Luchador replied.

"So, El Luchador is our leader!" Kid mocked. Robin slapped the speedster, and followed Bane.

It was a dark hall, only lit by a few lightbulbs. Wooden pillars kept the secret tunnel afloat. We stepped inside an elevator that took us up.

There was a door in front of us. The luchador opened it, and Robin looked through.

"All clear!" The acrobat zip-lined through the factor, to the highest point.

 **Santa Prisca**  
 **21:06 ECT**

"Has that little fool already been caught?"

"No, he just does that." Aqualad answered.

"Stay put. I'll get the intel and be back before the boy wonder!" Kid placed his goggles over his face, and bolted up the black stairs of the factory.

"Wait, Kid!" Aqualad called.

"Great chain of command." Bane mocked.

"We say that too often." I spoke.

We crept behind a box, and Bane hid beside us, behind a large green factory pipe.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad expressed.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line." Superboy observed. They're not touching this venom."

"Maybe, freshness counts?" M'gann suggested.

"Helicopters coming."

"This way." Bane commanded. We steadily moved our position to the highest point of the ceiling. M'gann placed her hood over her head, and her body disappeared.

"I'm going to go check out that helicopter." She stated.

"Be careful, M'gann."

"Sportsmaster! And an associate. Firefly is working with him." Aqualad declared. "He is the buyer." Aqualad placed his finger to his ear. "Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?"

"Nothing." I tapped my communicator.

"Can't reach the league, Robin or Kid. Comm's jammed. We need a plan. **Now.** "

"I have a suggestion." Bane smiled.

Bane cried out, and threw his body off of the ceiling.

"What is he—"

A monstrous figure approached the glass. The shadow grew larger, as it broke through the glass window. It landed on the ramp, and broke the ramp off, sending the three of us to the ground.

Four Kobra members ran into the factory.

"Destroy them!" Kobra himself ordered. The monstrosity rushed Superboy, pushing the Kryptonian back. I slapped my hands onto the ground, summoning a crystal wall. Gunfire bounced off the wall. I sprinted, and used the wall as a spring, and leapt into the air. I formed two lasso's, and scooped two Kobra cultists into the air. M'gann threw them into the factory pipes.

Sportsmaster launched a spear into the air. I sprung into the air and caught the spear. M'gann narrowly evaded the spear, but the spear exploded, catching her into the blast as well. Kid Flash caught my body, and tumbled back several feet. He placed me on the ground, and zoomed off to the main floor. Three Kobra members appeared in front of me. I sprouted to my feet, and back flipped off the ramp. Continuous gunfire was shot in our direction. I found cover behind a factory pipe. Kid and Aqualad were in front of me.

"Miss Martian. Comms are jammed. Link us up!" Aqualad ordered.

" _Everyone online_?" She asked.

" _Yeah"_. Superboy called.

"Y _ou know it beautiful._ "

" _Good. We need to regrou_ p." Aqualad instructed.

" _Busy now!"_ Robin called back.

I raised a large shard, and kicked it over to a group of cultists.

"We need to regroup. Kid, clear a path." Aqualad commanded. The speedster knocked six cultists over, and we retreated to the door.

The monstrosity knocked the door over, and cultists piled into the tunnel.

"Superboy, the support beams!"

The tunnel collapsed behind us, and we were led back to the secret entrance. The lightbulbs were no longer lit. Aqualad cracked a red glow stick, as we waited for further orders. There were abandoned cartridges, the hallways were very narrow.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin stood with his back facing us.

"You do have the most experience, but perhaps that is exactly what left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman your roles are…defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. The leader must be clear. Explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan." Aqualad words jabbed the boy wonder.

"Oh so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hand?" Who am I kidding?" Robin's lips curved. The boy wonder's smirk.

"You should lead us Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"Of course Kaldur. You're the only one fit to lead." Agreed Robin.

"Please! I can run circles-"

"Wally c'mon, you know he's the one. We all do."

"Oh Megan. It's obvious."

"Coulda told you."

"Beautiful."

"Okay!"

"Then I accept the burden." Kaldur said, putting his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team, maybe not now, but soon.

"Alright. Our first priority is preventing the shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny, I had the same thought."

"Sportmaster is the supplier/buyer." Robin scrolled through his holographic computer. "But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula or get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with venom. That takes some major nerdage." Kid added. We ran in the direction of the exit. A large figure blocked the doorway. It was our favourite luchador.

"I believe the expression is, tip of the iceberg."

"Halt, niños. I'm feeling…explosive." Bane held up a little cylinder. I got a better look at it. It was a trigger. Four boxes of C4 was placed on the entrance.

"You betrayed us! Why?" Aqualad questioned the luchador.

"I wanted my factory back.

" _Kid you'll need running start."_ Kaldur ordered. Wally slowly retreated.

"I placed you in a situation where you would either take down my enemies, or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine, once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside, should have the same effect."

Wally sped in, and grabbed the trigger.

"So you're gonna blow us up with what, this trigger thingy?" He smirked

The luchador shouted and swung at the speedster. M'gann lifted him up, and suspended him in the air. Superboy, followed by Aqualad slowly walked to Bane. Superboy bent his knees, and cracked his knuckles.

"Finally. Drop him."

" _Robin, Kid, you two go to the computers and the mainframe, neutralize the guards and recover and information possible you can from the computers. M'gann, Quintus you two take down the remaining cultists. Superboy, you and I are outside_." Aqualad informed.

Robin leapt and flipped over the steps of the stairs as Wally raced up them they meet at the top. We then went out.

"There are 9 on the third flight of stairs with rifles. 6 on the ground here." I noted to myself.

I swiftly leapt to the third. I kicked the first one off the floor. As M'gann flew up to my level, she lifted three at the same time.

Four left. I swept two of them with Dimiourgia then knocked down. I knocked the final over the ledge with a flat crystal.

 _"I got the last two!"_ M'gann ordered. " _Going to the helicopter now."_

Firefly had mechanical wings, he wore a black suit, and had large mechanical wings. He had a large mask with massive grey bug-like eyes, and held a high-powered rifle.

I evaded him quickly as he nearly sprayed me with his fire from his rifle. My body was able to get behind him, though he elbowed me in the head as I fell to the ground. He attempted to knock me out with his rifle. I kicked the rifle out of his hands. I sprung into the air, to find Robin piercing the skies as well. He reached for my hands, as I threw him to Firefly, his feet making contact with Firefly's chest.

Robin pulled out a capsule of cryogenic foam, and placed it on his right wing, and froze it. Robin swung outside. Firefly attempted to fly out. As he realized he couldn't, he began to fall slowly. I bent my knees, and launched myself to the sky with a crystal block. My hands clutched on to his suit, I then let him go with a double heeled kick. I vaulted to the roof on the exterior of the factory. I formed a bow and arrow. "Hope you're proud Artemis."

I launched three arrows at cultist from a distance. I conjured three shrunken, and struck the remaining cultists.

" _C4, Quintus."_ Miss Martian warned. The factory exploded, and caught high rising flames. I landed as Kobra retreated back into the Santa Priscan forest.

"We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the right guy to explain this to Batman!" Robin laughed and put a hand on Aqualad's shoulder.

"Another reason why it's good to not be leader. You're gonna have to explain this one to Batman!"

As he put his hands behind his head.

Aqualad cracked a small smile.

"Let's go home." He said.

 **August 4th,**  
 **Mount Justice**  
 **01:06 EDT**

"A simple recon mission, observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your **many** mistakes until then, good job." I looked over at everyone else. Glad to know they were as confused as I was.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust with the unforeseen is how you determines success. And how you choose who leads, determines character.


	10. Chapter 10: Schooled

**August 3rd**  
 **Home**  
 **18:32 EST**

"Saru, when are you going to visit your father?" Mom called from upstairs. "He just called."

"If I'm not busy, I'll try to swing by next weekend. What else did he say?" I asked.

"He was just checking in. Wanted to see how we were doing."

"Okay. I'll try to see him soon."

"Are you going to the cave tonight, or are you staying in?"

"I think we got called in, but for later. I don't remember."

"I put the butter chicken in the fridge, all you have to do is heat it up when you get back." Her voice got closer.

"Where are you going?" I sat up from my horizontal position on the couch. I turned. "Spy mission?"

"Date!" Mom's eyes sparkled. She sported a black leather jacket, a black turtleneck, black skinny jeans, and short black leather boots.

"Since when do you have style like that?" I asked her. "Fall vibes, though. I see you, ma."

"It's in our Adrien blood." She smirked.

"Who's the date with?" I leaned on the wall.

The door unlocked, and the woman of wonder walked through.

"Janice, are you ready?"

"Interesting." I snickered. "Where to?"

"Dinner, and a movie." Diana replied. She wore a longline grey cardigan, a black tank top, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She wore her hair up in a ponytail.

"Okay, well. Take pictures!"

"Quintus, you coming?" My communicator buzzed. It was Robin.

"On my way."

"Have fun, you two."

"Bye." They spoke together.

* * *

 **August 3rd**  
 ** _Mount Justice_**  
 ** _19:06 EDT_**

"Recognized Quintus Adrien, B04"

"Class is in session." I walked in on the blonde-haired Black Canary, as she stepped into the middle of the training area. The floor turned white.

"Welcome, Quintus."

I walked in on the split room. Martian Manhunter, M'gann, Kaldur, Wally, and Robin on one side, and Superboy on the other.

"I consider it an honour to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors…and my own bruises." Black Canary grimaced, and grabbed her arm, as she removed her jacket. The leaguer revealed a bandage wrapped around her elbow. She wore black fingerless gloves that went past her elbow to her biceps. She also wore grey stockings that intertwined with her black leotard, a black choker, and she carried striking blue eyes.

"What happened?" M'gann asked.

"The job." She sternly replied, throwing her jacket aside. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring a partner."

"Right here, ya!" Wally volunteered, sheepishly finishing his banana off. "After this, swish!" He threw the peel into the trash. "I'll show you my moves."

"Canary is definitely out of his league." Robin snickered.

"Physically too, watch." I predicted.

Canary smiled, and quickly threw a punch at the speedster. Wally blocked the punch, and Canary quickly countered with a swift sweep to the feet. Wally landed on his back.

"Oh man…hurts so good." He spoke. Black Canary placed her hands on her hips, and helped him up.

"Good block. But can anyone tell me what he did wrong?" She opened the question to all of us.

"Oh oh! He hit on teacher and got served?" Robin teased.

"Dude!" Wally yelled.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of—

"Oh please. With my powers I'm a living weapon. And this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it."

"My money is on Black Canary." I spoke.

"Are we even allowed to bet otherwise?" Kaldur asked.

Superboy threw a punch at Black Canary, she grabbed his arm and threw the clone across the room.

Robin laughed even harder, prompting me to laugh as well.

Aqualad nudged Robin. We laughed in silence.

Superboy grunted, in anger. He clenched his fists, and his eyebrows scrunched even more. The grunt turned into a…growl?

"you're angry, good, but don't react now try channeling that anger int-"

Superboy rushed in with malicious intent, Canary flipped over his body, and back sweep, brought Superboy on his back once again.

"That's it, I'm done!" Superboy told her. Canary placed her hand onto his shoulder.

"Training is mandatory." She insisted. He shrugged her arm off of his shoulder. Canary was pretty tall, she was about the same height as Superboy, and she quite toned.

"Batman to the cave. Five hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow then called reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous when our foe gained more and more power with each now combatant. " Batman interrupted.

"Woah, one guy with the powers of the entire league?" Kid Flash questioned.

"In the end it took eight leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android."

"an android? Who made it? T.O Morrow?" Robin asked his mentor.

"Good guess, Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so.

"The technology bears the signature of professor Ivo."

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead."

"So we all thought. Or hoped.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, We're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate S.T.A.R lab facilities in Boston And New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have 4 additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes! Road trip." Wally cheered.

"So now we take out your trash."

"You had something better to do?"

"Bats has to chill out. Unauthorized roast sessions aren't cool. Both parties need to be ready, and well matched, no?" I whispered. Robin chuckled.

"No remorse, from the dark knight!" Kid Flash added.

"Coordinates received. On our way."

* * *

 ** _Litchfield County_**  
 ** _20:08 EDT_**

"Do you think Superboy's okay? I wasn't reading his mind, I swear, but anger flowed off him in waves." M'gann asked us.

"Heh. Surf that wave. Just give him space. Me? Stick as close as you want." Wally slowed his pace, and rode right next to the frowning Martian.

"Superboy just needs time to cool off. A quiet mission will clear his head." Kaldur ensured.

"A nice, soothing, quiet mission. Take in the sights, friends." The sun setting sky released accents of pink, and warm, peachy orange colour. It was remarkable. Alongside the muffled sounds of the road, and the wind blowing my hair. It was not bad at all. Like a commercial.

Grey screeches arose from the cornfields. Metallic robot monkeys with green accents latched onto our truck.

"Nice, quiet, soothing mission." Aqualad repeated.

"Oh, you have jokes, don't you, Kaldur'Ahm." I snickered.

"Robin, Superboy. Our truck is under attack!" Aqualad warned the two.

"Kind of figured." He replied.

The monkeys crowded the windshield, and the truck began swaying. M'gann, Wally and I ditched our rides, and leapt onto the truck. The robot monkeys used their laser eyes, to make their way into the back of the truck.

I vaulted onto the back of the truck, and into the small hole where the monkeys and the S.T.A.R Labs agents were. They fired their rifles aimlessly. I threw the two S.T.A.R agents out, and onto the road. I met Wally and M'gann on the roof of the truck. They both shrieked at each other, and M'gann retracted her four extra arms.

"Why are you scared? Wally you know she can do that! Let's go!" I rushed him, as I leapt back into the hole. It was dark, but the glowing eyes of the monkeys enabled my sight. I didn't have enough time to change, so no staff for me. I grabbed the tails of a few monkeys and bashed them into the others. I crystallized the ground around me, but there were too many. With their laser eyes, they left me under attack, and the rest grabbed the burgundy-coloured box. I launched several crystals at them, but they missed.

"Aqualad to Robin. We've lost our cargo, did you—"

"It's gone. And so is my partner."-

"Aqualad to Superboy, radio your position. We'll help you."

"I don't need help—" The rest was static. Angry.

"Superboy?"

"I think he ditched his comm."

"Super. Now we can't even track him." Wally spoke.

"He's out of my telepathic range." M'gann added. "This professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us. M-maybe w-we should contact Red Tornado?"

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves. And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled." Kaldur rallied.

"Well, that's a great plan, except for the part about us not knowing where to look!"

"Maybe we do." The silent Robin spoke over the communication link.

"We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target? Ha! The parts have GPS!" He triumphantly added. "The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track them with the one I captured. It looks both sets of parts are converging on…Gotham City."

"That far south? M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon. Quintus?" He asked me.

"Not right now."

"I'm sending kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out." Wally replaced his helmet with his goggles and happily raced away.

* * *

 **Gotham Academy**  
 **00:25 EDT**

Amazo's head sat there, off his body.

"Quick, help me disassemble him! "Robin sprinted to the android's body.

"Dude, the guy has no head." Wally replied.

"Don't take any chances." Aqualad interjected.

"Hey, where's Ivo?" Kid asked.

Wally picked up an arrow off the ground. He gave it to Robin.

* * *

 **August 4th**  
 **Mount Justice**  
 **01:04 EDT**

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being analyzed at the two separate S.T.A.R. labs, but since Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android." Aqualad explained.

"Capturing the professor will be a league priority." Black Canary assured.

"But we understand your mission encountered, other complications." Martian Manhunter spoke.

"Complications come with the job." Batman answered his fellow Leaguer. "Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy asked.

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads." Batman added. "Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists—because there are some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please. If we needed help, we'd never even get the chance to ask." Robin scoffed. Look familiar? You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us." Robin argued, holding the jade arrow.

"We didn't follow you." Green Arrow examined the arrow.

"And that's not your arrow, but that means— "

"Speedy!" Wally grinned.

"He has our backs." Kaldur confirmed.

"I didn't know Speedy had green arrows." I added.

"Maybe he changed colours." Wally argued. I shrugged.

"Souvenir!" Wally snatched the arrow from Green Arrow's hand.

* * *

 **August 6th**  
 **Dad's house**  
 **18:25 EDT**

"Saru your hair!" Iris ran towards me, and engulfed me in a hug.

"Good to see you here. I thought you were still in Vancouver?"

"I am! Just here for the weekend." Iris smiled. "Look! look!"

Iris flexed her leg, and calf muscles were toned.

"Impressive. This is what the Whitecaps do to your legs, huh?"

"Grind never stops. No days off." She joked.

"Real student athlete." I snickered. Iris stood at about six feet, and she was built like my father. A truly strong woman. Though, she had the attitude, and facial features of mom, just like me. Iris had high cheekbones, and a pearly-smile which she only showed off, well, all the time. Iris sported long faux locs with small golden beads in them, as an accessory.

"You found a salon down there?" I questioned.

"I did. Nice, and cheap. And they did a— "

"Really good job." I finished her sentence.

"That's why you're my favourite sibling."

"Yeah, okay. Let me just tell your twin that. He'll be happy to hear it."

"Good answer." I traipsed over to the kitchen, and poured myself a glass of water.

"How's Mom?"

"Mom's doing well. She misses you."

"Aww, mother. I miss her too. Why'd you come here now anyways?"

"I wanted to swing by and see how dad was doing, and I think I left some clothes here from last time. I can't stay for long though, I have to get back."

"Saru." A soft voice spoke from behind me.

"Mr. Adrien, greetings." I shook my dad's hand, and he pulled me into a hug.

"Nice to see you." He smiled.

"It's been awhile. You taking care of your mother?" My father sized me up. Dad was about six feet-two, and was fairly broad. His hair was greying, and short, and he was clean-shaven.

"Who else will?"

"Good man. I did not raise a soft kid. Like I always told you, real men— "

"Take care of their mothers, real men don't cry, real men, blah, blah, blah."

"Wow, big man now, huh." My father scoffed. He sat down, and unpeeled his banana.

"You keeping those… _abilities_ in check?"

"Say that louder?" I smirked.

"Those ABILITIES. We don't what another incident. I value my life." My father was soft-spoken, but talked like he had my voice. HIs facial features were carried over to my brother, along with his attitude, and demeanour. All that real men nonsense too.

"And I value _faithfulness_ , father." His smug grin faded. _Right where it hurts._

"I value success. Which means _control._ You staying for dinner?" He quickly veered our conversation.

"Nope. Busy."

"With what?"

"Things." I leaned on the wall.

"Fair. I put your clothes in the hallway upstairs. It's in a black garbage bag." He spoke with his mouthful. "Good seeing you though Saru, seriously."

"I would tell you to come visit more often, but I mean…" I slammed the door on my way out, and sprinted.

"You're lucky!" Dad called out from the door.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**  
 **22:30 EDT**

"Team. I'm deploying you out on a retrieval mission. To be safe you all will go. You are to retrieve this briefcase, with these components in it." Batman aided us with visuals of a silver plated briefcase in it. It had a padlock, and had S.T.A.R LABS imprinted on it. But it wasn't engraved in the briefcase. It wasn't a S.T.A.R Labs briefcase, though.

"Kobra Venom?" Robin inquired.

"Correct, Robin. But this Kobra Venom seemed to be of higher dosage. The S.T.A.R Labs alarm went off for just under a second. That was enough for me to be notified. We have reason to believe someone entered S.T.A.R Labs in search for this briefcase. S.T.A.R Labs states it was an alarm failure. I **disagree**." Batman emphasized. "They will not let us in."

"Are we breaking into S.T.A.R Labs?" I questioned the caped man.

"Correct. Since your previous mission had a few hiccups, we have decided to take precautions and send you all there. We never know what could happen. Do not let this briefcase get into the wrong hands, if it is not already in the wrong hands." Batman ordered.

"S.T.A.R Labs is as we know, high-tech. They must have access to some high-quality hacking software." Robin suggested.

"Indeed. I have sent the bioship the location of certain cameras, drones, and robots inside S.T.A.R Labs. After these have been disabled, you should not have a problem."

"How are we going to disable them?" Wally asked.

"You have access to a Robin, don't you?" Batman threw his back to us. "Get going."

* * *

 **Metropolis**  
 **23:33 EDT**

The S.T.A.R Labs closest to us, was the one in Metropolis, we boarded the bioship. Darkness filled the late sky, and Superboy both dozed off in unison inside the ship. A little nap could have been useful for me too.

"Approaching S.T.A.R Labs, now." M'gann alerted us.

"Ready! What?" Wally jumped up, when he was woken up by his best friend.

"Relax, we're here." Robin spoke.

"Switch to stealth." Aqualad commanded. We all did. Miss Martian had parked the bioship on the roof. It had high-tech security, but we had a high-powered Robin.

"I'm in." Robin told us. I would have thought that they would have let us go through the front door, but I guess they forgot. "Whoever broke in here, were amateurs."

I drew Dimiourgia, and made a circular incision in the glass roof.

"Wait." Superboy put his arm out, blocking our path. "I hear multiple footsteps. Both sides." He pointed to both hallways. S.T.A.R Labs was an immense facility, so they had to have been close by.

"Security, or it's them." Kid suggested.

"The cameras are only the ones that would take pictures of our faces." Robin stated, furiously flicking at his holographic computer. The drones are all on the ceilings, and we should be able to avoid the robots."

"There are only two main hallways. We will slowly manage both, once every single room has been cleared we will split off into three teams. M'gann, Quintus and myself on one, Robin, Kid and Superboy on the other. "Aqualad commanded. "For now, establish a telepathic link. Quintus and Robin will be in charge of dismantling the cameras, Robin will be the runner, aided by Kid."

"Right there." I glanced over at Robin's screen and placed my hand onto the wall. Only my hand would be visible on the camera. A wall of crystals slowly made its way onto the wall.

"Why is it a slowed down fire-rate, Q?" Wally asked.

"I can't see where I'm hitting, that's why."

* * *

 **S.T.A.R Labs**  
 **00:34 EDT**

The three of us made our way over, when we met up with Kid, Superboy, and Robin.

"Did you guys find anything?" Aqualad asked.

"No briefcase." Superboy answered. "But footsteps. Someone—or people are still in the facility. They're avoiding us, or trying to escape."

"I say we go out, and take a trip around the city. The footsteps we heard were approximately six minutes ago, if they escaped on foot just now, they can't be that far!" Robin proposed.

"Let's go." Aqualad said.

We boarded the ship, and began flying.

* * *

 **Metropolis**  
 **00:54**

Batman's face appeared the holographic monitor on the ship.

"Reports of Black Spider, Icicle junior, and the terror twins, near your location. Sending coordinates now."

"Coordinates received." Aqualad replied. The ship took a sharp left turn. There we saw Black Spider, and Icicle junior together.

"We will deploy on teams of two. M'gann, and Superboy, you two have the terror twins. Robin, Kid, you are on Black Spider. Quintus and I will track Icicle junior." Aqualad commanded.

Aqualad and I toured the radius, our focus was ground level, but a bright blue light, caught my eye. There were remnants of ice towards the west end of Metropolis. "Here, hold on to it tight, Kaldur." I warned him, as I tossed Dimiourgia to him.

I created a slower-moving crystal wheel, and cycled it in-and-out with crystal blocks, from rooftop, to rooftop. The half-moon glowed, as my staff followed my hand, the staff by which Aqualad held on to.

I landed on top of a large building, in front of him. Aqualad landed as well. "There." I pointed back. Icicle rode happily.

"I'm going ahead. When he comes down, bring him down towards me." The Atlantean summersaulted off the building, and landed with a forceful thud.

I timed his speed, and leapt as soon he rode close to me; I drew Dimiourgia and slammed it into his path. The path broke, sending the ice villain plummeting downwards. I brought my feet to his chest, using him as springboard, and kicking him down towards Aqualad.

Aqualad also had two water hammers ready, and hit him in the back, which sent him tumbling forward.

"Good work." Aqualad commended.

Icicle junior slowly got up. It was the first time I actually saw him. His body was fully made of ice, with shards coming out of his shoulders, and his hair silver appeared to made of ice too. One of his hands were significantly bigger than the other. Icicle junior was young, I guess, why he's junior.

"Ruined my vibe!" He shouted.

He threw four ice shards at us, I lifted a crystal wall.

"Go for it." I told him. I put down the wall. Aqualad ran ahead. Icicle aimed another beam of ice, it missed Aqualad completely.

The beam targeted me, I swiftly flipped out the way, but it caught onto my foot. I smashed my foot on the ground. A large chill was sent through my body. My body weakened.

Aqualad constructed a hammer with his waterbearers. Icicle assumed a defensive position and engulfed his right arm to become as big as his left, and blocked them.

As soon as Icicle jumped out of the way, Aqualad grabbed his leg with a water whip. He threw icicle in the air. Without hesitation, a crystal pillar underneath my feet shot my body towards him. Icicle Junior froze the whip, and a cold ice log imprinted itself in my back. Icicle jumped back in the air, and retreated on his ice slide.

"Why is he giving ground?" Aqualad asked. Before we could begin chasing them, Kid and Robin met us.

"He does not have the briefcase, Aqualad explained. "We wasted our time."

"I am in pain." I rubbed my back.

"Black Spider didn't have the briefcase either. We were fighting him, and he retreated and escaped." Robin explained.

"It must mean that the terror twins have the briefcase. We can only hope for Miss Martian and Superboy, as we do not know their precise location."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Superboy crashed in front of us, Miss Martian followed slowly.

"What happened?" Aqualad asked.

"They have the briefcase. She was fighting Tuppence, when Tuppence left, and double teamed me with Tommy. They both hit me to the ground, but she lost concentration to help me up. I was okay, but when she wasn't paying attention they took her out. They're both very strong." He admitted. "I couldn't get the briefcase, I had to bring her back."

"Are you okay, M'gann."

"Yeah. Just a little dazed, that's all." She spoke.

"It is okay, Superboy." Aqualad placed his hand on the saddened Superboy. "It was wise of you to not sacrifice the mission for a comrade. She is more important than the mission. Let us return to the cave." Aqualad confirmed.

Superboy took command of the bioship, and set us at the cave.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**  
 **15:40 EDT**

We stood in front of Batman, when Aqualad began explaining the situation.

"The mission was a failure; Miss Martian was injured in the fight. We did not risk the mission, over our teammate." Aqualad explained.

"Wise choice. Still, mission failure. More complications. I expect a report, tomorrow. You are dismissed." Batman glared.


	11. Chapter 11: Roots

_"Your roots, are an important part of who you are. They are the foundation, of what your existence has become." -Janice Adrien_

 **August 8th,**  
 **Loubala, Democratic Republic of Congo**  
 **19:50 UTC**

"These are the trips you need to bring me on. It's nice...WARM, and nice." I smiled. Mom shrugged, and continued to wrap her snow-coloured hair. The wrap had intricate patterns of blue, red and green.

"What do you think of the motherland?" Mom asked me.

"They lied. I knew it couldn't be how they said." I replied.

"Who?"

"All those commercials, those businesses. World vision, all of them. It's disgusting, how they could portray an entire continent that way, mom. It's beautiful here."

"All they care about is money and nothing else. They exploit the perception of the viewer. It's just business."

"Animals and plants, is all they show. I feel like people don't even know there are actual people here, just starving kids, animals and vegetation."

"It's sad." Mother agreed. "You know what's even more saddening?"

"What?"

"Without us, none of them would have phones. But we get exploited and silenced..." The Amazon added. "Now go, put your shirt on, I gave it to you, right?"

"The one that matches yours?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah."

"We're leaving in fifteen minutes, Saru. The reception begins at seven. What are you doing with your hair?"

"Ponytail."

"Come see before we leave to make sure it looks good. Don't forget your earrings."

"Of course, mother."

Mom and I stepped outside. The sun was soon scheduled to set, and the fresh smell of the trees tickled my nose. It was the smell of trees, but also of rain. The rain sprinkled for a few minutes, but that was it. The longer rainy season was approaching, about a few months away, even little bits of rain like this was quite uncommon, and softened the dirt roads. The roads were bumpy and uneven, but the people drove their cars as if it was smooth.

I followed mom, and we walked down to a house fifteen minutes away. Cars honked, and people ran in the middle of the streets, knocking on car windows, selling items.

"Remember Trevor, who got married a couple months ago?" Mom asked.

"I do."

"This is the non-religious wedding."

"But they're not here?"

"No, they reenact with siblings of the two."

"Interesting."

"Listen."

Clapping of hands arose in faintly near the house. It got louder, and louder.

"It's a song." I told her.

The clapping was in rhythm, alongside lovely voices chanting a soft melody. The voices were stacked on top of each other, and the harmonies cleared, as we approached the house.

"Just on time?"

"Just on time."

21:20 UTC  
Loubala, DRC

The reception room was solid. Tables were scattered around the room, and in the front of the room, was the dance floor. The legendary dance floor. Only those who wore the best peach-coloured suits, and had the best dance moves could enter. Like many others, I enjoyed the simple two-step. Mom and I sat down in the back of the room, with a table reserved to her and I.

Each of the tables were white, with an elegant decor.

Mom ravaged through her purse. She pulled out a colour-less Polaroid.

Two identical women with high cheekbones, and braided hair glared at the camera.

"Saru, you know who these are?" Mom asked me.

"She looks like you. Your grandmother maybe, and a twin?"

"The first and second Adriens."

"You know this means that photo was taken like 100 years ago, right? When cameras weren't invented."

"This city was ravaged. Mom told me that grandma's city was a technological haven. They were advanced. At the time this picture was taken, was a few days before she escaped.

"The Loubalan massacre. I can't believe she escaped."

"This one, with the scar was the warrior. That one, is the one who got married. Her husband was in Greece at the time, and was able to help her escape the country, at the time known as Zaire. And in her stomach was my mother. She travelled by boat, but on the way there, she catches some sort of illness. She arrived in Greece, but passed out, and fell nearly fatally ill. Her husband's work moved her to Oymyakon, Russia.

"One of the coldest places on earth."

"Population of 500 people."

"They spent four years, and later moved back to Congo, when she was pregnant with mother."

"Then, theoretically she should have the possibility of gaining a genetic immunity to the cold, right?" My mother questioned my knowledge. It makes sense, a genetic mutation to adapt to the cold.

"Yeah, it makes sense, that her daughter would." I replied. "But she didn't, didn't she? Which is why we have a literal weakness to cold weather.

"Mother grew up in Congo, and with her father being constantly held up in work, mother and Serene gained an interest in the location that her father had returned to, Greece. They stayed there for several years, and on their way back, their ship was intercepted by a pirate ship. As Adrien and her husband got abducted, she acted quickly and sent daughter of only eight years on a small emergency raft that they had built. Adrien prayed and hoped that there was an island, or anything that would be able to save her daughter..."

"Themyscira." I spoke.

"But you cannot just find Themyscira. Paradise Island finds you. Artemis, patron of Themyscira allowed mother to stumble upon it. She learned and lived with the Amazons. Adrien was from man's world, and so she didn't possess the true Amazon DNA, and thus she aged, albeit, a little slower than a regular human, and she had a desire to have a child.

"So how did she reproduce? There were no men..." I inquired.

"Correct. Those who wish to bear children are impregnated by a sorcerer, who creates sperm cells, and the whole pregnancy is the same. The children usually end up looking very similar to their mothers because the DNA doesn't get split. She decided she wanted to, and thus the Adriens were born. She was pregnant with me." Mom paused to wolf down a piece of chicken. Like mother like son.

"With that attachment to man's world, she decided to leave Themyscira."

"To come back here." She nodded.

"There was a myth regarding leaving Themyscira, that once you leave, you can never go back. No one ever knew if it was true, not even Queen Hippolyta, because she had never left. And we both know Themyscira can be found."

"But can it? None of us can retrace it, not even you or Diana, who've been back and forth many times." I argued.

"That's because Queen Hippolyta does not want us back. But when it will time for us to return, when Themyscira needs us to return. It will be found once again." Mother assuredly spoke.

"I just have one question Mom, about this city."

"Shoot."

"What exactly happened? You say the city was ravaged, by they had the technology to fight back, no?"

"They did, but not the spirit. We were once a peaceful city, and a technological haven, but similar to monks, we were not interested in fighting. We could only defend ourselves; and so we did. When the city was invaded we opted to protect our citizens, and defend our land, but they took everything. Yes, we have recovered, but we have only aligned our course with the rest of the world. If it was not for them, we would be decades ahead. We would be spearheading a technological change— an advancement, for the entire country."

"Who ravaged the city?"

"Who else? The only people who try and conquer lands that do not belong to them." She sternly replied.

"Dumb question, I guess."

"Anymore? We have all night. The good songs will get played in a few hours. Then we'll get moving." She nudged me.

"Did Artemis ever tell you why? Why she chose the first Adrien?"

"Because, she found them, her and Athena, training. The first Adrien had the eyes of Athena. Wisdom, and the observation, and investigative abilities."

"Like— "

"Not the actual grey eyes that you have, but she was incredibly observant, and tactical. To find the gods, you have to be able to one, look past their mortal form, and two, find their physical resting places, if it is visible to the naked eye. Athena's and Artemis' were, in the same cabin we just were."

"She must've studied up on the gods."

"Oh, Saru, she did. But her eyes did half of the work, the other, was her simply her curiosity. It was a coincidence she found them there, but it was not a coincidence that she deciphered the fact they were gods. They talked, and she would name her daughter, Serene, for the moon."

"That's your mother's name."

"And the rest, is history."

"Okay. Cool." I replied.

"Now one question for you, Mr. Adrien." Mother wore a sleeveless dress, with our customary pattern on it, with a matching headpiece. Her white braids sprouted out the back, and she placed her toned arms onto the table.

"What's up?"

"What do you think of your father?"

"He's…alright, I guess. Why?" I questioned.

"Divorce has an effect, on everything. And it had an effect on you. I never asked you how you felt about it." She answered.

"I think he's okay. I still love him, but I can't forgive him. When I am ready to tell you, I will."


	12. Chapter 12: Infiltrator

"This team is more then just a group of people working together. It's a group of people who care about each other."

* * *

August 8th  
Mount Justice  
09:58 EDT

* * *

The beach was empty. People had work, and kids like Wally had school. The beach was not bad at all. I mean, it's no Greece, but not bad at all. The sun powerfully shone down, without a cloud in sight, nor was there a breeze. Just a beautiful day, and the birds echoed my thoughts.

"First a moment for our... Um, absent comrade." Robin spoke, with his eyes still hidden by sunglasses, he put his head down.

"Hello Megan, we should do this more often!" She hit her forehead with her palm. I was the last one to reach the beach, and I hid in plain sight.

I snuck up behind Robin. I grabbed him and launched the boy wonder into the sky.

"Dude!" He shouted in the air. Robin landed right in the water, and the first thing to go were his sunglasses.

"First one to get them wins!" M'gann shouted, as she ran into the water. Robin quickly surfaced, and turned his back towards us. As he turned back, his shades were securely back into his eyes.

"This means war, Adrien." He pointed. Robin sprinted towards me. I jumped back, and placed my hand out.

"The hair needs to be secured, Boy Wonder. Hold on." I wrapped my hair into a bun.

"I don't think salt water isn't a good replacement for shampoo. Ready." I bent my knees, and fled from the attacking Robin. "I don't do water, Robin, spare me!"

"You shoulda thought of that before you threw me in!" I looked back from my own pair of sunglasses. I wore a T-shirt, beach shorts and sandals.

A blonde head surfaced from the water. A blonde head who wore green and blue beach shorts. Those colours didn't really scream, protégé of the King of Atlantis, but they were nice.

"Since when have you been here?" M'gann questioned.

"I live here, M'gann. Would you like a tour?" Kaldur joked. "Did you bring the barbecue? I want to try the surface-dweller food you call— "

"HOT DOGS!" Kaldur and M'gann spoke in unison, but M'gann slightly louder, with more joy of course.

16:45 EDT  
Mount Justice

* * *

We scanned ourselves in from the back, to put our costumes back on. Batman, Red Tornado Green Arrow stood together, and our new teammate Batman told us about stuck closely to the emerald archer.

"Team. Meet Artemis, she's Green Arrow's new protégé." Batman told us.

"Already?" Robin whispered to me.

"Kid Flash is on his way." Batman added.

Green Arrow's protégé had long and voluminous blonde hair, kept in a low ponytail. The archer had tanned skin, and dark eyes. She seemed to be mixed with another race. Artemis was of average height, about five foot five. I took a look again at the archer's eyes. her eyes, I saw fire, passion, and mystery. She wore a dark green-sleeveless top, with a lighter green arrow insignia in the middle. Her top exposed her impressively well-sculpted midriff, and abs. Her mask followed the same colour way, and it began from her hairline down to her cheekbones, and exposed her eye. The archer sported a quiver on her back, alongside a black utility belt, a leg pouch, fingerless gloves, black knee pads, and black combat boots.

"Recognized, Kid Flash B02."

Wally looked so ready for the beach, it hurt. Sunglasses, sunscreen on the nose, beach trunks, and flip-flops.

"This is going to be great." I whispered over to Robin and Aqualad.

"The wall-man is he-" he said, tripping on his flip-flop, and he landed right on his stomach. The ball bounced right in-between Batman and Red Tornado. Batman was not impressed.

I burst out laughing. Robin joined in to laugh as well, followed by M'gann's slight chuckle.

"Dude 10 for the landing!" Robin chimed in.

Kaldur laughed as well.

Even Superboy was smiling.

"Wall-man, huh? I love the uniform." Artemis snickered. "What exactly are your powers?"

"Uh, who's this?" Wally's eyes fixated on Robin's.

"Artemis, your new teammate." She devilishly smiled. The archer put her hand on her hip, and tapped her foot impatiently. Confidence really radiated from her.

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you." He snapped back.

"Um, she's my new protégé." Green Arrow chimed in.

"What happened to your old one?"

"Recognized—Speedy, B, Zero-Six."

"Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." Roy walked in with his head high, and with an agenda. He didn't make eye contact with any of us.

"What timing." I added.

"Roy." Green Arrow began, approaching his former partner. "You look..." The new solo archer ditched his red jumpsuit, for a sleeveless red and black vest, black pants and black and grey combat boots. And his trademark yellow hat was never returned. Rumour has it, the yellow hat is still at the hall of justice where he left threw it in anger.

"Replaceable." He scowled towards his former mentor.

"It's not like that." Green Arrow's voice quivered. You told me you were going solo." It seemed as though the two hadn't spoken since his exit. Roy stepped closer to Green Arrow.

"Can she even use that bow?" He asked.

"Yes, she can." Artemis said, stepping in front of Green Arrow, standing face to face with Red Arrow, and she did not back down. As expected.

"Who are you?" Red Arrow asked.

"She's my niece—I'm his niece." Green Arrow and Artemis replied at the same time.

Kaldur stepped up to our old friend.

"She is not your replacement. We've always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers." Aqualad explained.

"And if we did, you know who we'd choose." Wally added in.

"Ouch."

"Whatever bay watch, I'm here to stay." She said.

"You have come here for a reason." Kaldur said to Red Arrow.

He walked towards the holographic monitors, and stood beside Batman. He pulled out a device from his pocket.

"Doctor Sterling Roquette." He said.

A blonde doctor appeared to the holo-mainframe. She had hair nearly kept, wore thin glasses, and had pearl earrings.

"Nanotechnology genius and claytronics expert at the royal university in star city. Vanished two weeks ago." Robin interrupted.

Robin puts his own information onto the monitors.

"Abducted." The archer corrected the Boy Wonder. " She was captured by the League of Shadows." Red Arrow continues.

"You're asking us to rescue her from the League of Shadows? Hardcore..." Robin said fist bumping Wally.

"I already rescued her. Only one problem. "He continued.

Red Arrow uploaded another picture to the screen. It was some sort of mechanical bug.

"The shadows had already Coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the fog, Comprised of millions of microscopic robots, Nanotech infiltrators Capable of disintegrating anything in their path- Concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But its true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the shadows Providing them access to weapons, Strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah. Sounds like the shadows." Artemis added.

"Like you know anything about the shadows." Wally snorted.

Artemis paused, and stared at Wally. She simply smirked and dismissed the shirtless speedster.

"Who are you?!" He shouted.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inert. But if the shadows know she can do that

"They'll target her."

"Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab." A map appeared on the holographic mainframe. It was nearby.

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow questioned his former partner.

"She's safe enough for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way." Green Arrow assured the archer.

"You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protégé?"

"You brought this to the team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now, too."

"Then my job's done." Red Arrow turned, and proceeded to the zeta tube.

"Recognized, Speedy B zero-"

"That's Red Arrow. B zero eight. Update." He ordered.

Wally glared at our new teammate. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Be nice, Wallace." I put my hand out to her.

"Welcome to the team, Artemis."

"Nice…eyes."

"Do they scare you?" I asked.

"Yes, they do." She replied, her arms crossed.

"Good." A puzzled look came across her face.

"What are **your** powers?" She questioned.

I shrugged, and raised my mask up to my nose, walking towards the bioship.

21:53 EDT  
Happy Harbour

* * *

"Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the shadows intercepting our comm." Aqualad ordered. We all hit stealth mode, and sat back down.

" _Everyone online?"_ M'gann voice rushed into my head.

" _Argh. This is...weird. And distracting."_ Doctor Roquette concluded. _"_ _Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?"_

" _Do you always complain when people try and help you?"_ Wally asked.

" _Pot, kettle, have you met?"_ Artemis spoke.

Wally and Robin were sitting side by side on a ledge inside the lab. Wally was eating a chocolate bar. Of course.

" _Hey hey, I don't need attitude, from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team."_ Wally shot back.

" _That's SO not on me."_ The archer crossed her arms, and closed her eyes, warding off Wally's menacing glares.

She crossed her arms.

" _Fate-of-the-world-at-stake?!"_ The doctor exclaimed.

" _She started it."_

" _How 'bout I go patrol the perimeter with Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter."_ Artemis got up, and left the lab.

" _Good idea."_ Kaldur sternly agreed.

" _Cut her some slack, it was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo"_ Robin explained.

" _What?! No! That was speedy-er Red Arrow's, arrow. Right?_ "Wally pleaded, his eyes widened.

" _Not so much."_

" _That wouldn't even make sense, the arrow was green."_ I told him. _"He never had green arrows, nor does he even carry any."_

" _Whatever, still not giving her the satisfaction!"_

"Y _ou know I can still hear you!_ "She called.

" _Urgh_!" He shouted.

I snorted.

" _Shutup Quintus!_ " Wally told me.

"I couldn't just get the Justice League." Doctor Roquette complained.

" _The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?"_

" _My utility fog is not a weapon. It's science, brilliant science, And of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'assassinate me' written in neon."_

Aqualad put his hand on her shoulder.

" _We will protect you."_ The Atlantean assured her.

" _Relax, doc. Some say we're even better than the league."_

" _Tracking the fog now. "_ The doctor informed

" _Miss Martian, the fog has been located. Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin."_ Aqualad ordered.

" _Mmmm, that boy."_ Artemis lusted over the mental link,

" _I could have gone without hearing that, but okay."_

" _He can hear you. We can all hear you."_

" _Oh, I know."_

" _Confidence of Apollo and Zeus."_

" _Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the fog. Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue_."

" _Ready_."

" _You embarrassed Superboy."_

" _Didn't hear him say that. Must you challenge everyone?"_

" _Where I come from, that's how you survive."_

My eyes darted around the room.

"Be careful!" I called out, two shadows phased throughout the room, they were getting closer.

"Doctor, get down!" Aqualad ordered, I quickly turned my head as two shuriken were launched from the door. Aqualad launched his body in front of Doctor Roquette, and landed face first. A mask-wearing figure with large hair thrusted twin Sai blades towards Aqualad.

A hook shot itself at the doctor, I quickly blocked it with my bracers, but the impact pushed me back a little.

Burgundy coloured fluid was now blasted our way. I summoned a crystal pillar to split the webbing. Hook and Black Spider ran.

" _M'gann, Kid, Artemis, we are under attack in the computer lab._ "

" _On our way."_

"Poison slowin' you down?" The romper wearing enemy asked.

"Jellyfish toxin, I'm largely immune." Aqualad spoke.

"Largely." The assassin repeated.

Artemis busted into the room with her bow drawn.

"Don't Move!" She commanded.

"This gig's getting interesting." The assassin drew a thin sword.

Artemis fired four arrows. The assassin blocked and sliced through each of them. M'gann and Wally came to the Doctor's side.

"Maybe a little too interesting." The masked opponent spoke. She dropped a smoke bomb, and her silhouette vanished. Kid Flash charged into the smoke.

"Gone." She revealed.

"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" The doctor complained.

This is all your fault! You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?!" Kid shouted.

"That's not really fair. I was outside, too." M'gann defended her.

"Outside being distracted by her. Besides, I can't be mad at you.

" _You gave me mouth-to-mouth."_ Kid spoke switching to the comm link.

"We heard that!" Artemis, Aqualad and I answered with quickness.

"dang it!"

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle, And I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long." M'gann assured Artemis, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Focus, everyone. The shadows will be back."

"Quintus, you're with me. The rest of you rendezvous at the decoy location."

"Hop on. _"_ I pointed to the doctor. She frowned, but leapt onto my back, and my hands clawed forward, creating my crystal wheel.

We moved her to a nearby lab, I'm guessing all she needed access to was a computer.

" _Stop it, both of you._ " Aqualad spoke over the mental link.

" _What_?" Artemis and Kid Flash asked together.

" _I can hear you glaring._ " Aqualad slowly made his way over. " _Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep."_

" _How's it going over there?"_ I asked over the link.

" _Pursuing the assassin now, she's trying to escape!_ " Artemis answered. Her breathing quite heavy.

" _We've got about five to ten minutes, depending on how well Artemis can stall her—never mind_." The assassin sprinted over. But Artemis cut her off.

Aqualad quickly made his way back into the lab and looked out the window.

"We have company." Aqualad pressured the typing doctor.

"I've almost got it. Uploading now." She confirmed. "And by the way, you said you'd protect me."

A figure hindered my gaze. The assassin was here.

"Ceiling Aqualad, she's here!" I launched Dimiorgia at the ceiling tile with minimal force, along with its spearheads retracted.

The assassin caught it. I called my staff right back, with her on the other end. I sprung up and dropkicked the assassin, send her flying back.

"Cute move, braid-boy." She spoke confidently. The assassin dropped a smoke bomb. My eyes darted back and forth. An elbow emerged from the smoke, and made contact right on top of my head. I furiously clutched it. She grabbed my jacket and pulled me forward, and proceeded to jam a dart into the one place my skin was exposed, my finger. My focus was on the dart's effects. The assassin then swept my feet, but I landed on them anyways.

"Good aim." My body weakened, as I dropped to my knees. Control over my body was waning, quickly. I fell over.

"Let's test the limit of your jellyfish immunity, shall we?" She taunted Aqualad.

The Atlantean conjured two swords out of his waterbearers. His demeanor remained the same. The mask-wearing enemy sauntered towards him. In a fluid motion she launched three poisonous darts at him. The assassin covered the distance quickly, and connected her foot to his chest. The waterbearers released the liquid out, as the Atlantean was de-powered, and fell to the ground.

"There. Limit tested. Now, Doctor, Time for my appointment." She walked towards the doctor.

I began regaining feeling. Her dart was a paralyzer. I slowly got up. With a quick glance towards the computer, the download was completed.

"So you finished the virus." I conjured a lasso out of my crystals, and swung around the doctor. I reeled her in, and caught her. I fell back to my knees. The dart was still potent.

"Eliminating the reason for your elimination, Though not the entertainment value. Lucky for you my orders are clear. You live to program another day. After all, Doctor, the shadows may find another use for you." The assassin confidently spoke.

"Doctor you need to stay away from the shadows, for a very, very long time."

"Thanks, genius." She mocked. "Seriously, thank you." She placed her hand on my arm.

"Doctor, I'm glad you're okay." Aqualad smiled.

"Thank you for protecting me."

"Poison wearing off?" I asked, helping him up.

"Doctor, grab him." I overheard chatter outside. I walked out, and saw Artemis with her bow drawn.

"Did you see the assassin?" Aqualad walked with the aid of the doctor behind me.

"She uh—she got away." Artemis hesitated.

"Oh, from you? Oh, big surprise. Notice we got ours." Kid Flash bragged. Artemis walked forward, with her back turned towards us.

"Give it up KF, you've been heckling her all day." I put my hand on his shoulder. "You can't fight her forever." He grimaced, and crossed his arms. Bringing his eyes to the ground.

"Cool. Souvenir!" The speedster picked up the assassin's mask.

"Her mask? Did you see her, her face?" Aqualad spoke, with a tone of struggle.

"It was dark."

"It is fine." Aqualad assured her. Robin and Superboy neutralized the fog, and Dr. Roquette is safe, thanks in no small part to you. Welcome to the team." Aqualad spoke. Artemis' eyes lit up for a brief moment, as Aqualad extended his hand to her. The archer took a deep breath, and showcased a small smile.

"I've always wanted a sister. Here on Earth, I mean. I have 12 back on Mars, but trust me, it's not the same."

"I wouldn't know. But thanks." She spoke. I elbowed Kid in the ribs.

"Ow! Yeah. Welcome." Kid struggled to bring his eyes to his new teammate, so he decided to kick rocks and stare at the ground, he did however extend his hand.

"Kaldur, can you make it to the ship?" I asked him.

"I can manage."

23:55 EDT  
Happy Harbour

* * *

"Hey, you can't turn off those eyes of yours, or are they always like that?" Artemis asked, as I stared out the ship's window.

"Are you staring at me, when I am not staring at you?" I teased her.

"No—no, I was just thinking, how you know—" Artemis stumbled on each word.

"Such a kind request," I interrupted the archer. "But no I can't turn my eyes **off**." I replied.

"Fine, demon eyes."

I clapped my hands together, to remove my uniform, into street clothes, and undid my warrior braid. I closed my eyes, and revealed them to the archer.

"Your eyes aren't even a regular colour in your civvies. Weird, and a liar."

"We all _lie_ sometimes, right, _niece of Green Arrow_?"

The archer tensed up, and lost a little bit of colour in her cheeks.

"Welcome to the team, seriously. I restated. With my hand extended to her own. Artemis had surprisingly soft hands.

"Thanks."


	13. Chapter 13: Fear

_"Potential means nothing if you cannot destroy the fear attached to it."_ Athena

* * *

 **August 5th**  
 **Home**  
 **07:58 EST**

"Quintus, can you tell me where Themyscira is, on the map?" Diana asked me.

I got up off the couch, and looked for it on the map pinned up on the wall.

"I…I—no I can't find it. I don't remember."

"Mother really banned us. You, Janice and I."

"We have Artemis, and Athena, though…Can't we locate it through them?" Diana stepped to the kitchen, and turned the facet on.

"We can't." She called back. "Mother has supreme rule over who is able to see Themyscira. You were only able to come back because she was not aware of your presence. Hera gave my mother this ability, so that she could— Great Hera!" She interrupted her own sentence.

"We are going to visit Hera.

"Queen of the gods." I stated. "Is she nice?"

"You'll find out."

* * *

London, England  
14:25 UTC

We arrived on the roof of a building. Beside us was a giant ferris wheel. It was an interesting looking city. Several of the buildings looked like castles, including Big Ben, the clock tower. A river separated where we were, and where Big Ben was. It smelled like rain and earthworms. Droplets of ice-cold rain splashed onto my skin. I shrieked. The drizzle continued, and the sun was nowhere to be found. Busses, and trains dominated the streets.

We made our way to the other side of the river, and quickly scaled a building roof. The roofs were more accessible than the ones we have in Toronto; it was off putting to see. They were lower.

Diana put her hair up, and placed a pair of round, black glasses onto her face. She followed this by placing a sweater, and an overcoat on, over her costume. I put a dad hat on, and a windbreaker. My eyes reverted to its natural grey. Diana reached into her purse and pulled out an umbrella.

We walked onto the sidewalk, and walked north, under attack by the rain.

"Do you know why they just have a massive ferris wheel over there?" I asked the amazon.

"It's called the London eye. I am not too sure as to why they have it, but it is a tourist attraction. Each pod is a capsule that holds several amount of people, and you can see a large portion of the city from there. That's all I know…Is it your first time in Europe?" She asked.

"No, my father has some family in France that we visited a couple years back. I don't remember too much of it, but it was a very nice place." I replied.

"Right. Janice came to the island only speaking French also. You and Janice rarely communicate in French anymore. Is there a reason?"

I placed my hands on my chin. "Now that you mention it, you're right. I guess English schooling changed me. By the way, do you know where we're going?"

"I do. Would you prefer an Uber, rather than taking a stroll with your mentor?" She glared.

"For someone who is like a thousand years old, you are pretty with the times, when it comes to technology."

"Hey!" She pushed me. "It's not very hard. I just have to keep up. What is hard is changing my speech pattern everywhere I go. I am not like you, I don't have special earrings, or eyes that help conceal my identity."

"And I have a mask. Only my eyes and hair are visible, so even if I didn't have my earrings to help, I could still pass."

"If your eyes stayed the same, people would be able to notice you. But they become such a voided black, it's a little terrifying. Have you saved any kids lately? Are they scared of you?" She asked.

"Well, at least the green is there too, but no, I haven't. And why don't you consider a mask?"

She shrugged.

"Are we almost there?" I asked her.

Diana lifted the left sleeve of her jacket. She checked the watch on her wrist, that was placed just ahead of her bracers.

"Almost noon here. Hera should be having lunch here."

We walked into a café. The distinctive smell of coffee immediately rushed to me. Baristas in blue aprons grinded coffee beans. Other ones served customers. Soft-spoken British accents tingled my ears. The accent was everywhere. It was different seeing it in a collective. They also played soothing jazz. It was nice.

"We're the ones with accents here, huh." I whispered to Diana.

"What are you ordering?" She replied. Her eyes ran back on forth on the menu above us.

"I'll get a hot chocolate." I told her.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The jade-eyed barista smiled.

"Hi, can I get one medium hot chocolate, and a small chai tea."

"8 pounds, please."

"Credit?"

"Sure."

"It will be ready over there." She pointed.

Diana grabbed her drink, and I grabbed mine. I followed her, as she walked around the café.

We sat down in a booth. Diana put her head down, and stared into her cup.

"Do not turn now. She's facing us. The woman with a peacock necklace. That's Hera. She'll come to us."

"Diana." A soft voice crawled over my shoulder. "I did not think we'd cross paths here. In my favourite city."

"Good to see you as well, Queen Hera." Diana stood, and bowed ever so slightly. I repeated the same action. The queen of the gods sat down beside Diana.

"Hera, we have a question to ask you." Like the previous gods, Hera had a presence about her. Hers was magnified, and it was a more regal presence this time. The queen of the gods had dirty-blonde hair, with small brown eyes. Her nose was narrow, and her lips were thinned. As a civilian, Hera wore a green fur coat, a black blouse, with a small peacock-feathered print. The mother of the gods wore black pants, and a silver pendant with her patented peacock around her neck.

"Is this your protégé?" She asked.

"It is."

"In that case, I know why you are here. You've lost track of Themyscira." Her eyes slowly shifted towards mine. They gleamed quickly as her gaze returned to Diana's.

"We were hoping you could tell us where to find it." Diana replied.

Hera let out a sigh. She pushed her tea forward, and placed her elbows onto the table. "I wish that I could, Diana. But I too have to follow Hippolyta's rules. Though, I can direct you from where to go now.

"The Oracle?"

"Yes."

"You know the gamble of Pythia, there's always a risk. Is it not better to reach the sisters?"

"For him, the sisters are quite… **direct** in their methods. It will be more pleasant for him."

"Very well." Diana smiled. "Hera, I am surprised by your conduct towards my protégé. I thought you would have acted in the same manor that mother did."

"Though your mother may not see it, man's world is slowly changing. Why not change with it." She calmly spoke. "Normally, I would have said to give her some time, but that could last several millennia." Hera broke out into a laughter. Diana giggled.

Hera stood up, and placed her coat on.

"You have been quiet, young one. Something on your mind?" The queen of the gods inquired, as she placed her hand on my back.

"Not really. Just thinking." I told her, locking my eyes with hers.

"You really do have the same eyes." She spoke.

I nodded. "By the way, thank you." I bowed slightly again.

"Good luck to you both."

Diana and I walked back out onto the gloomy street, and began heading towards the river.

"Those books were written a very long time ago. Some of the gods have chan—adapted. Yes, Hera is still that punishing god, that you have read, but she has learned to control her fury. Just don't cross her."

"Good to know." I replied. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Are we going to the temple in Delphi?"

She nodded.

* * *

 **Delphi, Greece**  
 **Forest of Delphi**  
 **20:30 UTC +2**

The weather was similar to that in London. It wasn't raining, but the fluffy clouds blocked the sun's entry, and the wind blew quite strong. The pure, natural smell let us know we were far away from the city.

"Slow down. From here we're going to blend in. Take your bandages off and put your sandals on. Also take off your jacket, and shirt. I'm going to put my toga on." Diana instructed. She placed her toga over her costume. I mixed and matched a couple.

A golden half-moon lit up on the dirt road ahead of us. This was followed by a golden arrow that sliced the air. It landed on the half-moon. A short, athletic body let me know exactly who it was. Artemis pushed her straight brown hair to her left shoulder, as her enchanted deer also appeared behind her.

"Saru, Diana." She nodded. Artemis stared at Diana and I for a moment. "Oh, right." Another golden half-moon appeared. Two dark stallions were summoned. They were powerful, and sported a dark brown coat, and a black, shining mane.

"Thank you, Artemis." I bowed.

"94 dollars." She replied, her hand waved in front of my eyes. "Kidding."

Diana leapt onto her stallion, and I followed.

The trees of the forest slumped over, they were old, and their roots were massive.

"What did you mean when you said Pythia wasn't trustworthy? Has she not changed?" I asked Diana.

"I did tell you that the gods, and creatures were not the same as they once were. But Pythia… It almost seems like she's cursed. Apollo believes that she cannot control what information she relays." Diana spoke loudly. "Something is holding her back."

"Say the Oracle gives us information that we don't need. What happens then?"

"We return to England, and visit the sisters of fate."

My mentor pulled on the saddle of the dark horse. "We're here."

It was a border of rocks, and a small entry way. A couple individuals in navy blue togas with hoods greeted us. "What have you presented the priestess Pythia, as a gift?" The first one asked. Their hoods were large, but I managed to make out a couple details. There was one man and two women. The man looked like an adult. Probably in his early to mid-twenties. He had red hair. The woman had straight brown hair, and was around the same age. The oldest woman, who greeted us, was eerie looking. Her skin was very pale, and was a lot older. Wrinkles formed on all directions. She was severely hunched over, and looked very fragile.

"Yes. We have ambrosia." Diana pulled the jar from a small messenger bag she carried. The older woman walked forward. Their blue robes draped over their feet— If they have feet. She grabbed the jar from Diana's hand slowly. The woman then looked up, and into Diana's eyes. "Princess of Themyscira…Diana. You have grown to be quite the woman."

"Thank you." Diana placed her hand on the woman's back.

We followed her into the temple. Three large pillars enclosed all entry. As the woman walked closer to it, the pillars rearranged themselves.

"Priestess. Diana of Themyscira has requested a prophecy. Her and Her protégé have brought you some Ambrosia."

Her temple was dimly-lit. White walls properly contrasted the aqua-blue jewels on the walls. The walls displayed a careful pattern, with jewels and paintings. Each of them was Apollo in marble. It was in dome-form, white cement pillars in the center held the temple up, and the white pillars in the corners had statues on the pillars. Diana and I walked forward. In the distance was a couple steps, and the oracle, Pythia was there, with her back facing us.

"Excellent. Come in." She sat on a high chair. Her red hood was the only thing we were able to see. Her chair levitated a little bit and she turned around. Immediately her eyes burned into my chest. Quickly, that burning sensation vanished. Her eyes were brown. She blinked, and they changed colours. Now, they were the exact same colour as mine were. Interesting.

"Diana of Themyscira. Quintus Adrien, the fifth. What can I do for the both of you today?" She asked. Pythia was young. Early twenties also. She had red hair that matched her hood, and wore a scarlet toga, without sandals. The oracle's legs were crossed over her high chair, and her toes tapped on the bar of the chair. "What, is my youth bothering you?"

"Uh, no. I'm just surprised."

"Did you expect me to be old, and talk like all the old heads in Olympus?" She asked.

"I did."

"Let's begin with you." The priestess smirked. She threw her head back, and her eyes switched again. Diana's bright, cerulean eyes.

"Please stop." I shielded my eyes.

"Come close." Pythia ordered.

Diana signaled me to kneel in front of her chair.

"You. Come closer." The oracle put her hand on my face.

"Close your eyes."

Her hands were quite rough, oddly they smelled like coins. Weird. The texture of her hands slowly changed. They became soft. Something compelled me to open my own eyes. Pythia's energy almost forced me to, like I didn't have a choice. My eyes scrambled at first, I hesitated. Slowly I brought my gaze up, into her own. It was blank. Her eyes saw nothing, but they were wide open. Pythia's fingers hovered over my eyelids, and she softly pushed them downwards, she knew. But this time it felt right. The temple's noise got drowned out. It was tranquil, and completely silent. I sat with the beat of my own heart, and sat with the void of my closed eyes. The oracle's gentle fingers then pulled my eyelids back slowly. She brought her left hand forward, and now both her hands hovered over my open eyes.

"Athena." Pythia spoke softly. I now observed the oracle's process. Her eyes did not see, anything. Colour flushed into her eyes, and her gaze wavered, searching for the eyes that she desired. The oracle chose mine, and Athena's. She closed her eyes, and removed her hands from my vicinity.

She put her hand on Diana's forehead, and repeated the same actions.

"Speak." The Oracle demanded.

"We have come to try and find our forgotten home." Diana told her.

"Very well. Good luck."

Good luck? What does she mean, good luck?

"Princess of Themyscira, banished by her own mother,

now her and her apprentice have lost Themyscira's location.

Her home will be soon found

Though, she will find it much unlike it once was."

Pythia muttered a few words, and her head flew back. Her eyes shifted back to the blank colour, and she removed her hand off Diana's forehead.

"Thank you, Oracle Pythia." Diana bowed.

I repeated the same action, but Pythia put her hand out. I looked at her, and the oracle used her head to signal my hand. Reluctantly I placed mine forward. She grabbed my hand and pulled herself right beside me, and she leaned in close to my ear. Her breaths were short, and her hair smelled lovely.

"Save me." She whispered. "When it is right."

"Okay." I motioned to get up, but Pythia tugged onto my toga.

"Quintus, one more thing." She asked.

"Yes?"

" **Let go**."

* * *

 **London, England**  
 **21:00 UTC + 00:00**

"What did she tell you?" Diana inquired.

"Hera was right. She's stuck somewhere... save me. She said 'save me' when we can. 'When it is right."

Diana crossed her arms. "We must not forget the Oracle. She's been stuck for so long, poor girl."

"What's with the whole eyes thing?"

"The path of one's fate is through the eyes. When she flickers between different eyes, it's because she's trying to find the right one. Yours was probably very similar to Athena's, and so instead of yours, she accidentally looked through hers."

"That's why she closed your eyes, and you must have felt her hands change also."

"I did. Interesting."

Sister Sewing

21:50 UTC + 00:00

"Fates. I would like your prophecy as well." Diana greeted the three ladies. They all looked similar, with something setting them apart from the other.

They each glanced over at each other. The sister in the middle's thread began glowing, and they white thread began to get longer, and the colour began to change from white, to a defined golden.

"Am I late?" Mom's voices echoed from the top of the staircase, as her light feet barely made a sound coming down.

The middle fate closed her eyes, and her golden thread began to glow.

"The fifth, from a line of talented warriors. Very calculated, and observant. Quintus Adrien." The middle sister began.

The two sisters, performed the same actions as the first with their thread.

"Very reserved as well. Cannot let his calm demeanor be perceived as weakness." The sisters' speech weaved in out, in perfect synchronization with one another.

"Walls." They spoke together.

"Anger is placed behind a large pillar- a wall. The last wall of four."

"The third wall has fear.

The second wall, the base of the two, holds, restraint.

And the first wall, is immense potential."

"He must **let** — "

I didn't let the sisters finish. I headed for the door.

"I will hear the rest of this." I overheard Diana speak.

"Extremely disrespectful. Have you no shame? The sisters of fate kindly spoke of a prophecy for you, and this is how you treat them? I can't believe you."

"I do apologize for leaving abruptly, but I get it Diana, I get it. One more person telling me to let go. I don't even understand what any of you mean when you say let go.

"No one has the right to tell me what I feel or fear, not Athena, not mom, not you. **No one**." I yelled.

"Why do you run away from your fear, Saru? Your run away from your fear, from your anger, you even ran away from your father. You tuck it away and it ferments. Let it out." My mother placed her hand my shoulder. "Verbalize it, **let go**. It will do you so much good. Accept it, and then we can move forward."

"I did not run away from dad. He did something wrong, and I didn't want to be associated with him."

"Did you ever talk to him about it?"

"No."

"Why? How did it make you feel?" Mother's tone changed, and her eyes began to carry a different trait.

"I-I"

"I know it hurt you Saru. But there it is, you bottle your anger, your sadness, your frustration. Let. It. Go.

"I do—" I began shouting.

"Saru." Mother grabbed my hand, interrupting me. Her piercing gaze looked deep into my own. Her eyes, were...different. Mother's eyes were like a hawk's—an eagle's, peering into my mind almost.

"Janice, this is good! Let him go." Diana pleaded. Her voice began to get drowned out, until it was just silence. I heard my heart thump, and the only voice that I could hear was my mother's. Her sharp eyes once again penetrated my barriers. Mom had locked me in.

"What are you afraid of?" My body froze. Thoughts flooded my mind, but I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't control anything, it felt like.

"It's his fault. Your fault. The-the divorce. I-I... I'm afraid to fail."


End file.
